Insolent
by Emma Raye
Summary: Clan life mixed with being ANBU is dangerous territory to venture into as a young kunoichi. With the help of Kakashi and Itachi however, it can't be so awful. Blood jutsus, engagements and a lot of sass along the way. Slight AU - non-massacre and OC.
1. First Mission

A/N: Good evening ya'll! This is a little passion project of mine. I was able to put (almost) all of my characters into one fic without doing too many mental gymnastics. This is AU! There is an OC: Sutero Hana and she is part of a relatively prominent clan that ya'll will learn more about. This is not directly a romance, but there are romantic elements. The massacre will eventually be prevented, hence the Uchiha's live. However, I try to keep with canon elements such as age and anything that wouldn't have been altered by the massacre (or lack thereof). :) I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always deeply appreciated!

* * *

Sutero Hana paced toward the Hokage's tower. She was already fifteen minutes late, but that man far too many expectations of her. Hell, everyone had far too many expectations of her. No matter how low she tried to set the bar for herself, people seemed to force her to exceed it. She'd be able to fly under the radar in the academy. Lives weren't at stake there. In the field, she didn't have room to be mediocre. Her talents had shown through. Before she knew it, she was a fourteen-year-old jonin. It wasn't unheard of, but it was certainly more work than she'd ever intended to do.

She walked right into the Hokage's office, not bothering to knock. Hand is her pockets, she did something resembling a bow. "Lord Third."

"Timely as always," Sarutobi mused. He always enjoyed teasing the young woman. Her insolence was honestly refreshing.

Hana smirked, raising her brows. "It's my specialty. What deserves me of this hike across Konoha?"

Sarutobi shook his head, sighing. "I would like to invite you to join ANBU. You would be reporting directly to me." He noticed the displeased looked on Hana's face. "Most people are honored to be considered."

Hana crossed her arms. "I am. Just exhausted. I only graduated two years ago. I was a chuunin for less than a year before I became a jonin. And now this? People are expecting a lot of me. I'm not that talented. But, I accept." She shrugged.

Sarutobi chuckled outloud. "You don't _want_ to be that talented. Thank you. Please report tomorrow for training. Hatake Kakashi will be your commander and you other teammate will be Tenzo." Huh. The wood boy and the friend-killer, what a team.

* * *

"I have been selected for ANBU," Hana reported to her father, kneeling in their meeting room.

"Good. You are finally reaching your potential." Hana rolled her eyes, earning her a smirk from her father. "You are doing the clan proud." He stood up to exit, patting her shoulder as he left.

Hana kneeled silently for a few moments, it was always about the clan.

* * *

Hana approached the Hokage's office, it was time for her first ANBU mission. She generally wasn't a nervous person, but for some reason there was some fluttering in her stomach. Before she entered the office, she placed her finch mask on. She noticed her two comrades kneeling before Sarutobi already and supposed following suit was cause the least amount of uprorar.

"Welcome, timely as always. You three are tasking with the assassination of a diplomat from the Land of Rivers. He seems to have aligned himself with a strong team of bandits. This is posing a threat to several of our traveling citizens and to the land itself. If you encounter the bandits, silence them. If not, leave no trace of your involvement in his death."

"Hai," they announced in unison as they flickered to the front gates. Hana could feel Kakashi's gaze as she flickered.

She met it with a shrug. "Missions are different," she muttered. Over the past two weeks, she'd spent time with her two teammates and she'd at least earned some respect. Tenzo was particularly not fond of her leisurely take on time, but her skills tended to make up for it. It had only taken three days to devise several formations and a week for her to catch up on their sign language.

The first two days of their travel had been peaceful. They were finally approaching the border to the Land of Rivers. As they made camp, Hana sat down and stared deeply into the fire. She glanced down at her bandaged hands, wishing for her curse to be dissipated.

"Hana, if you're able to infiltrate the household, it would be the most efficient."

Hana nodded. "It takes approximately thirty-six hours for symptoms to appear and twelve hours after for death to occur. We would have to keep surveillance during that time." If it wasn't for the her being so new, this probably could have been a solo mission. Assassinations were what her strengths lent toward best.

Kakashi nodded. "If infiltration is impossible, or disrupted formation B is best." Hana nodded, still at the center of the formation if that occurred.

She only stared deeper into the first, earning her several looks from her teammates. Her general nature was talkative and bratty. However, missions were different. It was best not to talk at all.

Hana found herself on the outer-wall of the diplomat's home. It was just before his evening tea. The kitchen was bustling, there was no getting into the kitchen yet. Eventually the servants left the kitchen, presumably to acquire the dishes from dinner.

Hana slipped into the kitchen and bit her thumb, allowing the blood to flow. As she did so, however, the servants reentered. She found herself underneath and table, suctioned to the top by her chakra. The kettle and cups were then taken into the living area and Hana groaned. Their section option was much more indirect.

As the kitchen silenced again, Hana made a few flicks of her fingers and she was joined by her two teammates. They took silent nods toward each other as they entered into the living area. Tenzo immediately went to work isolating the diplomat from his guards and servants. Kakashi then took several moments to incapacitate the guards. Hana went directly from the diplomat. Kunai out she slipped by him nicking his arm. The man cried out in pain as if he have never had a cut before.

Hana bounced back, diving a kunai into her own hand, much to the confusion of the man who stood before her. She flickered herself next to him and smashed her palm into his wound, infusing their blood.

With several hand signs, Hana stood away from him arms out. The man cried in dismay as his arms also stretched out. "Why, what is happening? Why can't I move?"

Hana sighed. "My blood is chakra infused. And now my blood is fused with yours. I control you as I control my chakra." The leveled voice she used was deceiving. The immobilization technique was exhausting. Causing someone to explode or allowing her chakra to flow erratically within the person was easier, but far more inhumane.

A chirping noise interrupted the man's attempt to demand more explanation. Without warning, Kakashi pushed his arm through the man's chest. The three shinobi nodded at each other and left the home. Hana cringed at what was coming next.

"…the servants too," she sighed, unable to control the hurt within her heart.

"No trace. They would know our uniforms," Tenzo explained and Hana sighed, turning away from the scene about to occur. Kakashi formed several hand signs before erupting the home into flames.

Hana shook her head. This was nothing to be prideful about. Her father was wrong. She was a disgrace.

* * *

As they sat around the fire that evening, Tenzo took first watch as Kakashi and Hana sat around the fire. "You know what they call you," Hana said, not sure what prompted it. Kakashi was a wonderful ANBU, he had set that fire without hesitation. Maybe he was as ruthless as they seemed.

"I will never let a comrade die," Kakashi responded, staring at the fire himself. A shiver flew up Hana's spine. "You don't have the best reputation yourself. You're insolent, apparently."

Hana couldn't help but smile sadly, crossing her arms. "That I am. I'm the only survivor of Team 27. Do you blame me?"

Kakashi glanced up at her finally, seeming intriguied. "The team with Nakamori…" Hana's genin team had be teamed up with two other chunin (herself being one at the time). Nakamori Fumio had not only betrayed them, but led them to their deaths only to find himself murdered by the gang he had brought them to. Hana was found just outside the Konoha gates soaked in blood and close to death.

"Do you blame me?" She sighed, kicking a rock into the fire. Since that day, she questioned everything someone in authority told her. She didn't follow blindly, she wanted reasons. She knew something had be wrong with Fumio that day. Had she questioned it…maybe her team would still be alive.


	2. Daybreak

"It's weird they sent Tenzo on a solo mission," Hana acknowledged as she stared at a flesh clone of herself.

Kakashi shrugged, as he finished setting up a range of Kunai and shuriken to be thrown at him with the cut of a string. "Solo missions are unusual for ANBU."

"Solo missions are unusual for _us,_ " Hana grunted as sweat dripped down her face. She making movements for as long as possible, attempting to build her stamina in controlling another person. "You just stopped being a certified crazy. You're just a jerk now. And me? I'm apparently always going to defect. Tenzo is supposed to be the one who keeps this team normal." Hana collapsed to a knee finally and grinned. "I'm up to thirty minutes."

Kakashi cut the wire and made several astonishingly fast movements in a matter of a minute. "And I only got hit by two of 750. A new record."

Hana rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky, it was already dark. "We earned some ice cream."

Kakashi sighed staring down at his teammate and shook his head. "You hand is still bleeding."

"I don't even feel it anymore," she sighed. "My mother is expecting is a few months."

"Congratulations," he replied hesitantly.

Hana shrugged. "I guess. They're probably going to have her be the heir. My father is getting terribly sick of my antics."

Kakashi truly didn't understand the logic of the extremely noble clans. They were shrouded in secrets and traditions. They were already part of a village, what was the point? "He was initially happy about you being in ANBU."

"But I'm seventeen now, Kakashi. I should find a suitor soon," her eyes rolled so far in the back of her head, one could barely see them. "And marry them and have little clan babies and _retire_."

Kakashi chuckled. "If I didn't know you better I would assume you'd always want to be retired. Also no one is ever going to marry you, you're too much of a pain." Hana reached out to shove Kakashi but couldn't reach him and huffed in defeat. Kakashi shook his head, flicking her hand away.

"I will vanquish you from here," she teased, giggling. Kakashi shook his head at the purple-haired girl sprawled her out on the ground. She was one of the more light-hearted people he knew, it was shame she truly was refuted as one of the biggest brats in Konoha.

She raised her eyebrows at him once she finished her minor laughing fit. "Yes-" and suddenly Kakashi was on top of her. She felt her face warm as her fingers toyed with the edges of his mask, peeling it down to reveal a part of him most never saw. He placed a gentle peck on her lips before rolling off.

"Sorry," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I know we usually save that for when we're alone."

"I guess this is pretty alone," Hana shrugged. She wasn't sure what had started this whole…whatever it was. One night it had just happened and they hadn't stopped. She didn't mind and he didn't seem to either. In fact, Hana considered him great company.

"I can make us dinner," Kakashi offered, standing up. Hana never seemed to want to go home for dinner, so he'd taken up having it with her. At least she ate that way.

* * *

Kakashi made a mean fried fish considering almost everything else he cooked was usually way overcooked. Hana had cut up some fresh fruit and veggies she'd picked up. Hana picked at the last bit of food on her plate and sighed happily. "Thank you, this is your best yet."

"Ah, my father taught me this one," Kakashi responded flatly. Hana tried not to show her shock, he almost never spoke about his father considering the circumstances.

Hana found her way to his couch and flopped down, curling up into a blanket she had taken from his room a few evenings ago. "You always keep it so cold in here."

"It's the land of fire, Hana. It's hot outside."

"That doesn't mean it needs to be the land of snow in here," she grumbled in response. Kakashi sat down next to her and she snuggled into him, laying her head in her in his lap. "Thank you…" she muttered.

Kakashi shrugged and laid his hand on her shoulder. With her he felt more content than he had felt in years. Something about her was extremely comforting. Maybe it was having someone to care for that did it. Someone he knew he could protect and not fail. He would die before he let another comrade die.

* * *

Hana's eyes fluttered up and she sighed. The light was far too bright for her…wait… the light? She bolted straight up, startling an equally sleepy Kakashi. "It's morning…I slept all night. I've got to go!" And for the first time ever, Kakashi saw her body flicker when not on a mission.

Hana arrived at the entrance to her compound. It was still awfully early in the morning, the sun had just risen. Maybe her parents hadn't noticed yet. Especially since Hana usually would leave in about an hour for training. Utilizing all the stealth skills she'd learned as a part of ANBU she made her way to her room. As she made it to her window she hopped in and saw her mother standing there, arms crossed. She felt a lump in her throat. "Hi…" she muttered.

A very pregnant Hitomi shook her head. "Where have you been?" Hana decided silence was definitely the best option, eyes downcast. "We have been worried _sick._ I understand coming home late, you are quite grown, but to not come home at all? It is utterly disrespectful and insolent. How dare you disrespect us like that?"

"….we?" Hana wished she could shrink. So, her mother wasn't the only one who had noticed her missing. _Obviously_ , a part of her thought. She had not only missed dinner, but she missed evening reports with her father. The former was common, but the latter was not. Come hell or high water, she always made her reports.

"We," a strong voice stated from her doorway. The lump in her throat grew three sizes that day. "Where have you been?" Hana once again choice silence as she looked down at her sandals. She heard his footsteps come closer. "You weren't on a mission, I checked." The silence was feeding her father was certainly not helping her situation, but speaking would most certainly make it worse. "I checked every training ground. You weren't training." Fingers wrapped around her neck. "Where you with someone?"

Hana shut her eyes, not nodding or shaking her head. Her father would kill Kakashi. She was not letting him take this out on him. The fingers around her neck tightened. "Answer me," he grunted, lifting her up slightly. She shook her head, she wasn't doing it. She couldn't. If she did she would have hurt Kakashi, herself, and soiled her clans name. Flings were something head family members simply didn't do.

Hiroto flung Hana down, just enough to make an impact. "You insolent brat," he growled as he stormed out of her room, followed by his wife. Hana curled her knees into her chest. It hadn't hurt really, she'd be actually injured plenty worse before. How could she be so stupid? She knew better than to not come home, especially without a good excuse.

She stood up and grabbed her ready bag and made a decision in the best way one can, rashly.

* * *

She knelt before the Hokage and he appeared surprised. "How unusual. What do I owe the honor," he teased.

Eyes at the ground, Hana was having none of it. "I have a request."

Sarutobi sensed her demeanor and nodded. "I will try."

"A long mission. I understand I am a part of a team, but an extended solo mission. It would be for the best."

Sarutobi furrowed his brow. Hana had consistently performed in teams. However, her skills leant exceptionally well to many solo missions. He thumbed through several documents on his desk, taking a moment to read them. "This one is for an assassination in the Land of Dew. It is a nation quite far into the sea. Their feudal lord is causing quite a few issues. I will secure you a position as a house manager. Assassinate him when able, this must be discrete as he is a lord of the country. He is supporting several pirate gangs who are terrorizing our allies, which is something I will not support."

"Hai," Hana responded. Sarutobi looked genuinely concerned at the young, typically spunky, woman in front of him. Nonetheless, he was happy to have this mission off his hands. It was difficult to find a shinobi willing to do missions like these.

Hana body flickered to the front gates and sighed glancing up at them. This mission would likely take at least three months to complete, if not longer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar white-haired shinobi. "Kakashi…" she sighed, guilt pooling into her heart.

"I understand. Be safe," he noted with a smile under his mask. She could tell it was forced and her heart broke a little bit more. She nodded smiling as best she could and left the village.


	3. Mission Accomplished

Hana, or Aimi as she went by here, took a long breath of fresh air just outside the kitchen. She had few moments to herself now. She was running a household of thirty maids, chefs, and gardeners and other servants. Who knew the kunoichi classes would actually come in handy? She turned to walk back inside and touched a rose and make an obnoxious hiss upon pricking herself. "Ah!" she shrieked as she walked back inside.

"Aimi!" The chef announced, heavily concerned. "You're bleeding, what did you do?"

"The roses, ah I'm sorry. Don't fuss over me," she gushed trying to shoo him away.

"Hush, I'll go grab you a towel. You're bleeding so much for a little prick!" The Sutero clan always did have terrible clotting factors.

As the chef left the room, Hana made sure to squeeze her blood into the tea pot the lord usually used for his tea time. The chef came back quickly and wrapped her finger. Eventually it stopped bleeding. "I better get the lord his tea, otherwise he's going to get agitated." And an agitated lord was not something she wished upon anyone. She'd been kicked and hit several times since her arrival and she was one of the best servants he had.

She headed out of the kitchen, presenting the tea appropriately. She then took a sip of it. It was the house managers duty to ensure the tea had not been poisoned. As she sipped she felt the slightest smirk creep onto her face. It had been six months and she finally felt as though she had played her part well ensure to keep suspicion away from herself. She nodded and placed the teacup back down.

Within ten minutes, when she hadn't begun to show any signs of poisoning, the lord began to drink his tea. She backed out of the room with a bow. Now just to wait.

The news of the lord being deathly ill shook the household. Hana wept silently along with the rest of the staff. However, it seems most of them were more concerned with their jobs than his well-being. Hana shook her head is dismay. "I cannot believe I allowed this to happen. I must excuse myself from this position." With that declaration, she gathered her belongings and set to the road with several hugs. The staff she had worked with truly was wonderful, it pained her to lie to them so much, but it was the way of life for shinobi.

Finally, far enough away from the village, Hana pushed some chakra through the soles of her feet. It felt wonderful to use her chakra again. She flickered front branch to branch so much felt a little dizzy _. I never thought I'd miss running_ , she mused as she bounded. The past six months had been met with a lot of contemplation. She felt different. Maybe it was spending six months being forced to follow often absurd orders, but she almost appreciated the village, her clan and all its rules.

She sighed recalling her long journey here, and now her long journey home. She only had time for more contemplation and training. She was genuinely concerned her skills had diminished, she hadn't the option or time to train.

Hana strolled into the Hokage's office with a light knocked. "Come in," he said and smiled as he saw his favorite purple haired shinobi. "Sutero Hana, you're home."

She placed a scroll gently on the table. "My reports. It was successful."

Sarutobi nodded and examined the woman in front of him a little closer. "Completely successful?" Hana nodded, smiling softly. "Good. Your father was infuriated with this mission and your mother is worried sick. Also, you have a younger sister."

Hana's eyes widened. "She was born already?" She quickly did some mental math and she realized her little sister was probably three months old. "Anything else?" She asked, suddenly anxious to get home.

Sarutobi smiled and shook his head, earning him a bow and a body flicker out of the room.

Hana was home in no time and entered the compound which seemed foreign to her after being gone. As she entered her home she was thrown into a hug by her mother. "Hana, you're home," she cried, muffling herself into her daughter's shoulder. Hana hugged her back, she'd be lying is she said she hadn't missed her mother.

As they parted, she saw her father enter the room with the smallest being she'd ever seen in her arms. His face was stone cold as always and she felt a familiar lump rise in her throat. "Hitomi, please take Harumi," he stated flatly. Hitomi held her cooing daughter and her eldest stared anxiously at her father.

Before Hana could say anything, she was in her father's embrace. It was overwhelming and crushing. It was the type of hug he had giving her when he would tease her as a child. Hana couldn't help but to throw herself into it, crying softly. She really did love her father, she did. They butted heads and their values were so different it was appalling, but he had raised her and always encouraged her to be the best. He parted from her and Hana was shocked, he looked as though he was getting emotional himself. "Do not, do not ever do anything like that again."

Hana smiled, content. "Of course, father." She turned her attention to her new little sister. This baby… it was tiny, but by god for something so small it was so chubby.

"Do you want to hold her?" Hitomi asked, sensing the joy from her eldest.

Hana readily took the babe from her mother and began rocking and bouncing the child. "She's smiling at me!" Hana cheered as he bounced around the room with the child.

Hitomi placed a gentle hand on Hiroto's arm, as she admired her daughter. In a rare sign on more public affection, he draped an arm around his wife's waist. Their daughter was finally home and they couldn't be happier.

The next morning, Hana woke up before the sun rose needing no alarm. For the past six months, she'd lived off minimal sleep, without a single day off. Even as a shinobi, she had a few days here and there to sleep some extra. Or, she'd at least have the option to go to bed early. She glanced at her untouched ANBU gear, she hadn't worn it in so long that it had some dust on it.

She lightly brushed the dust off, dressing herself and braiding her hair. She found herself walking to the training ground she had used every morning for close to three years. She walked onto the grounds and there was no one to be found. She supposed she was a bit earlier than usual, but her usual had always been a tad bit late. She shrugged and made a flesh clone. She came to train not catch up on pleasantries.

As she finally beat her clone she could feel sweat pouring out from her. Yikes, she was more out of shape than she had thought. All the skill was still there but this was exhausting. She heard a clang from her left and realized there were people across the training field. She squinted and noticed a white-haired blur and a brown-haired blur. A smile grew across her face as she walked over that way. They were sparring, fast. Tenzo always did want to challenge Kakashi's speed. As she approached she stayed a safe distance away crossing her arms.

Eventually, Kakashi landed behind Tenzo pressing a kunai against his throat. Hana emitted a slow clap, catching both of their attention. "Look who's here," Tenzo grinned.

Hana stuck her hands in her pockets. "Did they replace me?" She was genuinely nervous they had. Her mission certainly was not supposed to take six months but the situation had been far worse than they had imagined.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, we've just been short-handed." His town was harsh, but there was smile under his mask.

"I finished training already this morning. My ass is kicked. Yourselves?"

Tenzo glanced over at Kakashi. "The day I beat him is the day I become a captain."

Kakashi's hands were in his pockets and he shook his head. "If we ever allowed ninjutsu you'd win everytime."

"Yeah right! You've copied hundreds, maybe thousands of jutsus!"

Hana watched affectionately as her two closest friends bantered. She shook her head and began to walk away, waving. "I'm getting some well-earned dumplings before it's already time for evening training. Join me or don't."

Kakashi flicked right up next to her. "Your pace hasn't changed. I could wait until you were almost there and still beat you."


	4. Replacement

For probably the first time in the history of forever, Hana beat Kakashi to the Hokage's office. She glanced at Sarutobi, concerned. "Is the man ill? I mean he's not the most timely, but he certainly is not worse than me."

Sarutobi went to answer, but Kakashi flickered into the office. "Speak of the devil. I have some news which is sure to disappoint." Hana wrinkled her nose. "Tenzo has be removed from your team due to his obligation to a mission. This mission will likely take several years."

Hana and Kakashi exchanged glances. Years was a long time. Missions were intense, but rarely that intense. At least she still had Kakashi, she noted to herself. Having an entire new team was something she was extremely opposed to. She knew she could trust Kakashi and Tenzo with her life, it had been tested. This new person, she didn't know.

"Tenzo's replacement will be Uchiha Itachi?"

"Isn't he like eleven?!" Hana retorted before she could even think about whether or not she should say it.

"It is a rare exception. He is excellent. He is highly recommended by Danzo, as well." Hana scowled. She knew little about Danzo, but she knew she hated him. The mention of the man's name was enough to make her blood boil. Some people just gave her that feeling and her feeling was always right. Hana peaked out of the corner of her for an shroud of support from Kakashi and got nothing. Shocker, he was being dutiful.

"Danzo is a marvelous person after all. I trust Itachi with my life now," she growled.

"You are dismissed. He will join your morning training." Hana opened her mouth to protest, but Kakashi ushered her out of the room.

"Do you have to be a brat all the time?" Kakashi hissed as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm not a brat. He is _eleven_. There are genin in the academy older than him. How am I supposed to trust someone that young who was recommended by Danzo? Have you heard about that scoundrel?"

"Enough, Hana," Kakashi sighed.

Hana was having none of it. "Who do you think you are silencing me? I'm only expressing my concerns as a team member. And they are valid ones-"

Kakashi turned toward her, cutting off her path. "I think I'm your commanding offer. And I told you to stand down."

Hana's eyes widened briefly before they narrowed. Her lips pressed into a thin line. "Of all people you should know how much I could not care less that you're apparently in charge of me."

"You're a shinobi, act like it," he huffed, turning away and walking several paces ahead of her. Some villagers stared, they had caused a bit of a scene.

"Eat me," she snarled. "My concerns are valid and you know it." She walked behind him a little longer. When she realized she was being ignored she couldn't help the outburst building. Before it could boil over, however, she was met with Kakashi face to face.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Your concerns are always valid. If you expressed them better someone other than me probably would listen."

This hit Hana, hard. She laughed, her go-to coping mechanism. "I suppose being a little less abrasive about things wouldn't hurt." She rubbed the back of her head trying to lessen the blow of the all too true words of advice.

* * *

"I have a new team member, Uchiha Itachi." Hana reported to her father.

"Isn't he young?"

"Eleven," Hana responded, flatly. She was secretly pleased her father seemed equally as concerned with the boy's age.

"Fugaku…" Hiroto snarled. It wasn't that the Uchihas and Suteros didn't get along, but there was always some level of competition among the clans. Hana had been fifteen when she joined ANBU, that was already impressive. Of course the Uchiha's had to produce a prodigy who could join at eleven in response.

* * *

Itachi had never been someone who enjoyed attention. However, he spent his life under a microscope. He was a _prodigy_. The opportunities were dashing and as the ever dutiful shinobi he accepted them proudly, but the attention it brought him was disgusting. He wasn't a genius or prodigy. He worked hard and was a perfectionist. There was a difference.

He knew the ANBU was going to be less than forgiving of his age. He was the youngest, ever. He approached the locker-room, already dressed in his uniform, calmly. He opening the door and the previously loud room dropped to a dead silence. He immediately spotted his future teammates in the back of the room.

"I am Uchiha Itachi. Where should I place my things?"

"Over there, prodigy," A large man in a bear mask grunted, pointing toward his teammates.

His purple-haired teammate, presumably Sutero Hana, frowned at the man. "Shut up. He's not a prodigy, he's _lucky_." A man with white-hair, who he figured was his commander, Hatake Kakashi, shook his head.

Itachi felt himself smirking, he felt as though he would like this Sutero girl. She seemed to not make assumptions and if she did, at least he didn't call him a damn prodigy. "I prefer the term hard-working," he quipped as she approached his new team members.

Hand on her hip, he watched his female team member smile broadly. "I like him," she beamed, tapping Kakashi's arm.

* * *

Their morning training was…intense. To say the least. Itachi was giving Kakashi tips about his sharingan, while Hana spent their time together working on his stealth. He was quiet and strategic, but his approach strategy was poor.

After a longer morning than normal, Hana was sprawled out on the ground. "Must you always lay on ground as though you died after training?" Kakashi teased gently kicking Hana.

Itachi raised a brow. "You always do this?"

Hana groaned. "Let a tired girl lie, okay?" She pushed herself up, her elbows propped onto her knees. "Food?"

Kakashi folded his arms. "This training is for nothing if we keep eating out."

"….So that's a yes?"

Itachi watched the exchange between the two. All they seemed to do was argue, but they were so friendly. It was amusing. As Kakashi helped his teammate up and sighed in defeat, he was smiling under his mask. He was truly enjoying their presence. He hadn't been a part of a team like this since his genin days. He cringed as the moments that flooded into his memory. His thoughts were interrupted by Hana.

"What do you want to eat?" Itachi stared at her curiously for a moment. Apparently he waited far too long to answer because she opened her mouth again. "Hello? What. Do. You. Want –"

Kakashi elbowed her. "I think he heard you. He's young, not deaf."

Itachi smiled, feeling somewhat accepted. "I enjoy Dango."

Hana beamed and wrapped an arm around his neck, beginning to drag him. "Dango one of my _favorites_!" Kakashi shook his head and rolled his eyes at his teammate. She was something.

* * *

Post-dango munching, all three stood outside the shop and parted ways. The Uchiha compound was the opposite direction of the Sutero compound and Kakashi's home. The two older teammates gave a nod and a wave as they parted from Itachi. Hana's expressed changed completely as she turned around. She sighed, exasperated.

Kakashi raised a brow. "You seemed to like him."

Hana rolled her eyes. "I'm honestly trying. He's seems like a nice kid, but I know plenty of sociopaths who joined ANBU young." Kakashi gave her a side eye. She hip bumped him in response, her grin returning. "Contrary to popular belief, you're not one of them _cold-blooded Kakashi_."

Kakashi shook his head at her antics, but she could see a smile creeping up under his mask. Hana made the choice to not call out his smile as she made her way home and into the compound.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I'm might bring up the pace a little big to catch us up to the beginning of the Naruto story line. We're at about 7-8 years prior right now. Itachi is only 11, so Sasuke is about 6. Kakashi is only 18-19 (Hana is the same age as Kakashi, just graduated much later). Reviews are always appreciate :)


	5. Siblings

Hana, Kakashi and Itachi sat around a small fire as they recovered from the mission they had just completed. They had been in charge of monitoring a tradeoff of information. Of course, it had been an ambush. Itachi had been extremely proficient, saving Hana from getting injured on several occasions. Now that they had been on their third mission together, Hana finally felt a sense of comradery toward the young Uchiha. Not only was he nice, but he seemed trustworthy.

She glanced down at her freshly bandaged hands. They hurt particularly bad today. They had been cut several times this week and never allowed to fully heal. Most of the time she hardly noticed the near constant throbbing in them, but with every fidget, her hands stung.

"Here," Itachi extended a hand with something in it to Hana.

"What is it?" Hana furrowed her brow, rudely skeptical.

"A pain pill. You're wincing every time you move your hands." Hana nodded thankfully before downing the pill. Itachi's eyes lingered on her hands. "Your kekkei genkei is inconvenient."

Hana barked a small laugh. "You could say that. My blood is poisonous and chakra infused. Everyone has a different antidote, ya know? Not one of our poisons are identical. There's easier ways to use it. My cousin keeps her blood in pellets and uses those." She shrugged examining her hands. "This is more convenient." _And I'm reminded of the bloodshed necessary to maintain it_.

"It seems quite powerful to have no other caveats," Itachi noted. Hana's eyes narrowed at how bold he was this evening. He was usually quite tactful. Kakashi even glanced up from his book for a moment, surprised.

"Why does it matter to you," she snarled.

Itachi looked away. "Curious," he muttered.

Hana sighed. He was a smart kid. There was no way he made it this far without understanding how most kekkei genkei's required some sort of trade off. She was aware the sharingan often required a tragic event to activate, but then again it was extremely powerful. "In order for my abilities to be activated, I must have been close to death."

Kakashi glanced up, not surprised at the fact, it was one he already knew, but the fact she told him. That was extremely personal information and it wasn't well known.

"Hn," Itachi responded.

"Ah, the infamous Uchiha grunt," Hana mused.

"Hn," Itachi responded again, smirking. Hana chuckled and threw a patch of grass at him.

"Sometimes I'm under the impression you're younger than Itachi," Kakashi teased, not even looking up from his book.

Hana ruffled Itachi's hair much to his displeasure. "Once he finally hits puberty, he might look older than me."

Itachi felt a blush creep across his cheeks, but Kakashi retorted for him. "I'm pretty sure he's taller than you."

Hana sighed and flopped back onto the ground in defeat. "You guys suck." But in reality, they really didn't. They were the best teammates she could ask for.

* * *

Several weeks, and nearly four missions later, the three ANBU were reporting to the Hokage. Kakashi placed a scroll on his desk, nodding. "Mission complete and accomplished."

Sarutobi nodded, smiling. "Of course. I have heard rumors among the other shinobi and you three have earned yourselves a nickname: Team Erito."

They all stared at their Hokage blankly. "Erito…Interesting," Kakashi noted.

"Is it because we have this kiddo on our team?" Hana asked, earning herself a side glare from Itachi.

"You all are child geniuses. You are the best ANBU team and your also the youngest."

"We're 18! Almost 19!" Hana was thoroughly confused. Even if they were young, she wasn't a genius. She also could feel the annoyance radiating off of Itachi, he _hated_ being called that. Kakashi seemed to be the only one that didn't mind the genius ploy.

"Kakashi, you were thirteen when he joined ANBU. That is quite young. Hana, you may have joined at fifteen, but you had only graduated from the academy three years prior. Your progress was unheard of. And Itachi, you exceeded every expectation and joined at eleven. You three are truly the geniuses of your generation of shinobi."

Hana rolled her eyes, being rude enough for all three of them. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't need the fanfare. Anything else?" Sarutobi shook his head dismissing both Itachi and Hana, but keeping Kakashi.

As they left, Itachi seemed bothered. Hana placed a hand on his shoulder. "I hate the genius and prodigy talk," he sighed. "I just want to do my duty."

Hana glanced at him and nodded. She often had to remind herself that despite his maturity, he _was_ a child still. "That's why I only did just enough to pass the academy. Let me fly under the radar for a few more years. In the field though, lives are at stake." She shrugged as Itachi looked at her curiously. "What? It never occurred to you to suck on purpose?"

Itachi smirked and shook his head. "My father would never allow it."

Hana couldn't help but laugh. "And you think mine did? I didn't get my insolent reputation for nothing." She noticed the smile on his lips and grinned back. "You'll be a better clan head than me any day. They'll probably make my sister the heir, honestly."

Itachi sighed, remembering his own little brother waiting for him at home. He had promised he'd play with him when he got back from his mission, but it was night time now. Hana glanced at her thoughtful teammate. "You have a little sister too, right?"

Itachi couldn't help but laugh, Sasuke was always getting mistaken for a girl because he was darn pretty. "Brother, actually. He's six. And I was supposed to play with him tonight, but he should already be in bed." Itachi felt a wave of warmth wash over him as he talked about Sasuke. His little brother was the light of his life.

"Bring him tomorrow to training. Has he started academy yet? I'll bring Harumi," Hana beamed. Her little sister, even though she was only three, was what kept her going everyday. That little girl made her world spin.

The eldest Uchiha nodded at Hana. "He would love that. Maybe he can teach your sister a thing or two. He's a bit of a know it all."

"Just what I need, my baby sister to learn to throw kunai," Hana laughed. "She got her hands on shuriken a few weeks ago and I have holes in my door now." Itachi laughed with her, understanding quite well.

"Well, this is my stop. Have a good night, Itachi," Hana waved, heading toward her compound.

* * *

"HARUMI, if you do not get out the door this instant, I am leaving you!" Hana screamed, as she sister dragged her feet. Harumi, while thrilled to go the night before, suddenly decided training this early was an awful idea.

"Nee-san," She whined as she shuffled into the room. "It so early."

Hana crossed her arms. "Shinobi training early in the morning. It's called discipline." The huff Harumi emitted made Hana cackle. "C'mon. Let's go."

As they approached the training grounds, the sun had finally risen. Hana saw Itachi already there, sitting with a disheveled looking boy. The boy looked an awful lot like his elder brother. Hana glanced down at Harumi, unsure if they looked alike. She supposed they looked similar, their hair was a tell. Harumi overall just appeared rounder. Hana was so thin she was almost ghostly.

"Ah, I see you has as good of a start this morning as we did," Hana mused and Itachi laughed, glancing at Sasuke.

"He's dreadful to wake up." Sasuke pouted in response.

Hana glanced down at her sister, who still had her arms crossed and appeared half asleep. "And I'm apparently still the brat in the family." Hana rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Harumi. Harumi giggled and stuck out her tongue back, the sisters enjoyed a good banter. "Harumi, go introduce yourself."

"Why?" Harumi pouted.

Hana swatted the back of her head gently. "Because you're supposed to be the polite one. And I said so, go!" Itachi laughed at the two's antics as he urged Sasuke forward as well.

"I'm Sutero Hana," the little purple haired girl announced.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the raven-haired boy responded. Sasuke dangled a kunai in front of her face and Harumi's eyes lit up. "Do you want to learn to throw one?" She nodded eagerly and Hana shot a glare at Itachi.

"You set this up."

"I did no such thing," he teased.

* * *

"It's unusual for Kakashi to miss training," Hana noted as the four walked to get the ramen they had been suckered into.

"Ah," Itachi responded flatly. He knew all too well why Kakashi was missing training. Tensions had been raising between the Uchiha and the rest of the village lately and Kakashi was being recruited to join Sarutobi during negotiations. Itachi had been invited, but declined, citing too much conflicting interest.

Hana stared ahead at her sister jabbering away to the other young Uchiha. Her gestures were huge and Sasuke was actually smiling and laughing at her comments. "Is your little brother always so good with kids?"

Itachi shook his head. "He's awful with other children usually." Sure, Itachi loved Sasuke more than anything, but that didn't mean his little brother didn't have flaws. He was an extremely pretentious kid, but he seemed to be getting along with Harumi well. "She seems to want to listen to him and he likes that."

Hana laughed at the thought of her sister listening to anyone. "I'm happy she's listening to someone. I tell her to do anything and she looks at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I'm too old for her to listen to." Hana sighed, she often felt more like her sister's mother. They were sixteen years apart, after all.

As they enjoyed her ramen, Hana pouted at having to have a child sized portion since everyone got to have an adult size portion. "Sasuke is a growing boy, you barely finish your child sized portion," Hana had scolded.

Itachi shook his head. It often escaped him how old Hana actually was, or how young he actually was. At Sasuke's age, he had been graduating the academy. Sasuke just seemed so much more innocent and young. While smart, Sasuke was not nearly as introspective as his brother. He was an open book. When he was upset, he pouted. When he was happy, he smiled. Itachi had always had excellent emotion control. _Excellent_ , he tsked himself. Even he was using the phrasing now.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, hands in his pockets as he followed the Hokage back to his office. The negotiations had been successful. Kakashi was thankful he had been able to use Itachi's involvement in ANBU as a bargaining point. He knew it wasn't so simple, however. The village had a deep bred discontentment with the Uchiha.

The police headquarters were to be moved closer to the village center. It would be a further commute for the clan, but it would show the unity between the village and clan. The Uchihas had grown content with their district placement, so that was to stay put for now. Several Uchiha members were going to be dispersed among the government bodies. One could hope this would all be enough.

* * *

A/N: Erito translates to elite, btw. Hope you enjoyed this installment. Reviews are always appreciated :)


	6. Betrothed

Over the next few years, the Uchiha condition improved. Though, it did not improve a lot. The Uchiha were satiated, but the villagers were still cruel to them. The Uchiha, in their attempts to be polite, had become the village punching bad. They did not take well to that and in several situations minor fights erupted. The situation was certainly far from being finished and drastic action needed to be taken shortly.

* * *

Hana Sutero found her exactly where she seemed to find herself every afternoon, sprawled on the ground of the training grounds after a morning spar. She tossed a rock up and down lightly as Itachi sat next to her. The third member of their trio, Kakashi, had been sent on a solo mission. Team Erito was now ANBU's finest and longest serving black ops.

"Sasuke's graduating soon, yeah?" She inquired.

"He's eleven. He'll graduate in just a year," the eldest Uchiha responded with a hint of pride in his voice.

Hana smirked. "I remember when you were eleven, you had just joined our team," she teased as she ruffled his hair. This earned her a chuckle as Itachi brushed her off. "I wonder who his jonin will be…Maybe Guy."

Itachi cringed at the thought of Sasuke being paired with Guy, however he was almost positive Guy was taking on a team this year, not next year. "When does Harumi graduate?"

"In a few years. She's only eight now. She's doing pretty well, however," Hana bragged. Much of Itachi and her friendship was based on their conversations about their siblings and clan life. Sure, Itachi had Shisui, but Shisui didn't understand being the heir as well as Hana did. "She's so well behaved, my parents are banking on her being less insolent than me."

"You're pretty insolent. My father would kill you," Itachi noted. However, he mentally noted, insolence seemed to be a clan trait of the Sutero. His thoughts were willed into the world however by the shockingly self-aware Hana.

"My entire clan in insolent. My father can't kill me for embodying the family trait," she chuckled and Itachi shook his head. He knew deep down Hana truly did care for her clan's success as well as the villages despite her consistent indifference on all matters.

Itachi sat up and stretched. "I have a meeting with my father this afternoon. Will I see you this evening?"

Hana shrugged. "I'm supposed to meet with my father after dinner. So, it depends." She sighed, hands on her hip as she turned. "What is it with fathers and their meetings?" She began to walk away as Itachi body flickered to his compound.

* * *

As dinner finished, Hana began to gather dishes and bring them into the kitchen with her sister pretty much attached to her. "Harumi, I'm going to step on you if you get any closer," Hana teased.

Harumi purposefully bumped into Hana, nearly knocking her and the dishes they were carrying over. The girls giggled amongst each other, hip bumping back and forth. A booming voice from the doorway stopped them in their tracks. "If you two would focus, we could begin our meeting at a normal hour."

Hana rolled her eyes at her father. "God forbid there was joy in this household," she groaned, not exactly caring how loud she was.

Sutero Hiroto took steps forward, standing over his eldest. "Careful who you test the waters with." The clan head turned to be faced with his wife. The one of the only people in the world he ever listened to. "Hitomi, I must meet with Hana. Could you finish with Harumi?"

Harumi stood with hands on her hips. "I can do it myself, mom." Hitomi nodded, smiling and understanding her youngest's need for independence.

Hana followed her father to his meeting chambers and kneeled across from him. She raised her eyebrows expectantly. This room was nearly the only place she acknowledge any outward signs of respect for her father. He sighed, "You are twenty-three." Hana nodded, unsure of the point in stating her age. "Most women you age have begun to find husbands."

"Most woman my age are not outstanding members of the ANBU. My lifestyle is not suited for a husband at this time." She shifted, uncomfortable with her response. Her father didn't need to know the entirety of her personal life.

"An _heir_ of your age should be finding a suitable husband for the sake of the clan. I have arranged a beneficial one for you." Hana tensed, eyes wide. Few things left the woman speechless. "The Uchiha have expressed interest in an agreement among our clans. We are well received members of the village. They have a poor image. If we show solidarity between the two clans, it will help them immensely. Having an Uchiha as a member of our clan and having the possibility of a child with the sharingan would be an enormous benefit."

"Fugaku would never agree," Hana sputtered. The Uchiha would never let the sharingan fall into the hands of another clan. It was their prizes possession. Also the first person that flashed into her mind was Itachi and she could have gagged. The boy was far closer to a brother to her than anywhere near a romantic interest.

"They are desperate. They have chosen a branch family member who is influential enough to show the good will. Uchiha Shisui will be your suitor." If not for the circumstances, Hana would have sighed in relief, at least it wasn't Itachi.

Hana's eyes widened. " _Will_ be? You're not asking?"

"It is your duty. It will greatly benefit both of our clans."

"So what are you going to do when Harumi grows up, marry her off too?! Marry her off to another clan? This clan is barbaric!" Hana was standing at this point, tears wishing to fall as she yelled.

Hiroto loomed over her for the second time that evening. "What you do in ANBU is equally as barbaric. Picking and choosing which barbaric actions of our society you partake in is not a luxury you have."

"I'm not marrying him," she announced, storming out of the room. She body flickered away to assure her father was not going to be able to further convince her.

* * *

Itachi approached the training grounds he typically met Hana and Kakashi in but paused when he saw he had been beaten there. He saw his teammate sparring with a clone of herself. Her hands were dripping with blood and she went blow for blow with a flesh clone of herself.

He finally stepped out of the trees and she turned around, hearing the rustling. Her clone took this opportunity to tackle her. Hana did a handspring backwards, timing it perfectly to kick her clone in the face. She dashed forward and sliced the collarbone of her clone and smeared her bleeding hand over the wound. Pulling herself back, Hana made a hand sign. The clone proceeded to slice its throat before melting into the ground.

Hana collapsed to the ground. "Ya know how hard it is to spar yourself?" she sighed.

Itachi knelt next to her and took her hands. Her begin wrapping them in bandages he kept in his pouch. "I take it you found out."

"So you know," Hana sighed. Of course, Itachi knew. She swore the man knew everything.

Itachi nodded. "And Shisui agreed."

Her eyes widened. "He _what_?"

"He knows what is at stake for the clan. He's a dutiful man. He'll do anything to preserve the happiness in our clan," Itachi noted, flatly. Before Hana could rebuttal an ANBU member was in front of them.

"Lord Third is requesting and immediate meeting with Sutero Hana, it is urgent." Hana groaned and nodded. Satisfied, their fellow ANBU member disappeared.

Hana groaned, standing and brushing herself off. "Are you going to walk?" Itachi inquired.

Hana chuckled cynically. "This isn't worth the waste of chakra." And in typical Hana fashion is walked to the Hokage tower, slowly.

* * *

Upon finally arriving at the tower, she didn't bother to knock. "Ah, I see you chose to walk," Sarutobi mused.

While Hana typically enjoyed the banter with the Hokage, she was too focused on the other shinobi standing in front of him already. He had black, spiky hair and an Uchiha crest. She scowled. "Who's that?"

"You always were quite direct. This is Uchiha Shisui." Shisui smiled at her warmly but was only met with a deeper scowl.

Shisui went to open with mouth, presumably with something pleasant, but Hana crossed her arms, not giving him the chance. "Lord Third, I don't know what my father said to you, but-"

Sarutobi held up a hand, halting the purple haired spit fire. "It was my idea." Hana was left speechless for the second time today. "Five years ago, we were able to decrease prejudice treatment toward the Uchiha from the government. We hoped the villagers would follow our lead. Some did, many did not. The Sutero clan is adored. The non-shinobi of your clan run the nursery within the village." Hana couldn't help but roll her eyes, luckily their kekkei genkei was not well known since blood chakra and flesh clones weren't exactly endearing. "The arrangement is a last hope. It is a mission. You two are to be publically enamored. What happens in your private lives is none of my business."

"Am I required to bear an heir?"

"If medically possible, yes." Hana closed her eyes in defeat. She had seen this face of the Third before, this was non-negotiable. She nodded, glancing at the silent Uchiha next to her briefly.

"I have one request," her voice was low, nearly a whisper. The third hokage nodded, interested. "My sister will not ever be subjected to anything of this sort. She will not be a part of ANBU, she will not be forced into marriage. She will live her life as freely as shinobi is able. I want the darkness in her life to be minimal."

Shisui stared at the woman next to him in awe. He had only see this kind of sibling affection once before. Itachi's likeness for the woman made sense. Shisui had not been Hana's original suitor. Itachi had proposed Shisui because they would be a better fit. It seems the ever observant Itachi may be correct.

Sarutobi nodded slowly. "I will do everything possible to ensure her care. I give no guarantees, but I give you my word of my attempt." Hana nodded, slowly. "Ah, now I suggest you two get to know each other. You are dismissed."

Hana turned to Shisui, still scowling. "Shisui of the Body Flicker, right?" Shisui nodded, furrowing his brow. Hana let the smallest flash of a smile sneak out "I body flicker next to nowhere, I walk."

* * *

The two walked through the village, aimlessly. "So what's the timeline on this shindig? Are we like officially engaged now?"

Shisui laughed. "Well I haven't proposed yet, so I suppose we're courting. The sooner we get married the better, however."

Hana suddenly shifted directions, toward a hill on the village edge. "Courting, huh?" She climbed the hill and sat at the top, suddenly able to oversee the entire village. "I'm only doing this for my sister and your clan. I get next to no benefit from this." Hana sighed, her heart heavy. She wasn't entirely sure why she'd agreed. Harumi was going to be a shinobi, darkness was inevitable. And why did she care so much about the Uchiha clans fate? Images of Itachi wrapping her wounds and their late-night conversations flashed into her mind. The snippets of Sasuke teaching Harumi new techniques flashed by as well. The boy had really taken her sister under his wing. She sighed and felt the tears welling again.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and brought her close. She tensed and then succumbed to the affection. "I'm not happy either. I wasn't your original suitor. A different cousin was, but he was a little…harsh. Itachi wanted me because he felt as though we would get along. I thank you though, my clan will likely find contentment within the village because of us."

* * *

A/N: A bit of a darker chapter! We have just about caught up to the main Naruto story line. Sorry if there are additional explanations of things that were already explained, this was the initial I wrote for this story before backtracking and added the previous chapters. Reviews are always appreciated! :)


	7. Lovers

"Oh Hana darling, please put on some make-up. This meeting is very important. We're meeting with the Uchiha head family." Hana groaned, but obliged and put on lip stick and blush.

She eyed her sister next to her, who was more than thrilled to be in her kimono. Hana was far more comfortable in her ANBU uniform. It had been years since she'd engaged with the head of the Uchiha clan. She knew Mikoto was plenty pleasant, Fugaku on the other hand was a passive aggressive beast. Minimally she'd have Itachi and Shisui.

* * *

The table they kneeled around was sufficiently awkward. Luckily, despite tradition the children had arranged themselves next to the person they felt most comfortable with. Hana had insisted on being between Itachi and Shisui. Harumi had pretty much attached herself to Sasuke. Their arrangement was not without glares from Hiroto. Hitomi didn't even have to say anything for Hana to note her warning gazes. Today was not the day for her insolence.

Shisui appeared somewhat somber, the fact he was an orphan being ever apparent. The Uchiha's head family had taken him, especially as he and Itachi had grown closer. However, he knew his parents would have wished to be here in lieu of Mikoto and Fugaku even if the marriage was arranged.

"Have you begun any arrangements since the proposal," Mikoto chimed, breaking the silence.

Hana smiled softly. "We wanted to wait until everyone could get together. I believe unity in these decisions is of great importance." If the men next to her were not shinobi, their expressions would have been far more shocked. Itachi did smirk, remembering Hana had spent six months undercover as a servant and succeeded.

Hana glanced at both of them from the corner of her eyes. While she often was a brat, she had been trained to be a perfect clan head and wife. When she wanted to be she could to painfully sweet. Her parents beamed at her in pride and relief, all the etiquette classes from her childhood had finally paid off.

Fugaku nodded, satisfied with her response. "Agreed, for someone infamous for being so insolent your manners seem to be exemplary."

Hana lips pressed into the sweetest smile she could muster. "You, of all people, should understand the village often has false assumptions." The glare Hana received from her father could kill.

"Excuse my daughter, she is a work-"

"A lack of diplomacy is trait you should understand well Hiroto," Fugaku commented, arms crossed.

"You were never the diplomat yourself, in case you need to be reminded, Fugaku," Hiroto retorted. Hana smiled, she really was just like her father.

Hitomi coughed and made eye contact with Mikoto. The women were clearly use to their husband's tempers. "Back to the task at hand, gentlemen," Hitomi reminded gently.

Shisui sighed looked up. "We all know Hana and I are not doing this out of love. We were given a mission to get married and better the reputation of the Uchiha clan and the strength of the Sutero clan. These are facts. We will do so because it is our duty to the village and clan. Let's not pretend we are here to celebrate a marriage of love."

Hana grinned at her future husband, feeling a strange sense of warmth and pride. As much as didn't want to admit it, Shisui was her kind of person. He was friendly and dutiful, but he was honest. Itachi was equally content with his statement.

A little voice from the far end of the table spoke up. "You don't love you husband, nee-san?" Hana glanced down. She had almost forgotten Harumi was here. Her heart broke at the look of her sister's face.

Hana leaned into Shisui, held his hand, smiling down at her sister. "He's a lovely man, Harumi. He makes me happy." It wasn't a lie, he did bring her joy. She didn't love him, but she certainly didn't mind his presence.

"Sasuke, why don't you and Harumi go play outside? We need to have some discussions," Itachi suggested.

Sasuke frowned briefly, but then understood the sentiments behind the comment, exiting with the young Sutero.

Hana folded her hands in front of her and took a long breath. "Alright. Our plan is to have our engagement party be extremely public and extravagant. All donations will go toward the nursery, how charitable. In the spring, the Sutero clan hosts the passion festival. We will get married during the last night of the festival and our reception will be public." Both clan heads looked at her up and down, shocked by the way she took control. "Don't be shocked by me assessing the situation and devising a solution. One of you raised me and the other should recognize the future head of a clan when he sees one."

Shisui patted her knee under the table, encouragingly. Glancing down, she saw Itachi sign to her, 'Good work.' She had told her mother she wouldn't be a brat today, but if Shisui and her didn't speak up, nothing would get accomplished.

Itachi spoke before Fugaku did. "I agree with the solution you two have devised. And I will be honored to work with you on diplomatic relations when we are both leading our respective clans." Hana grinned at Itachi, appreciating the support.

"I believe this will work well. The Uchiha clan would like to co-host the passion festival with you. Taking it a step further will show how strong our unity is," Fugaku responded.

Hana nodded, not letting her father answer. "I agree. I'm sure we'll be able to have our clan agree to this, yes? Father?" Hiroto nodded, allowing his daughter to take the lead. "In that case," Hana stood up. "I will be excusing myself. As far as I am aware we have completed everything we can together to speak about, in record time, actually. I have little sister to show some new jutsu to."

As Hana left the room, Mikoto and Fugaku turned their attention to the leaders of the Sutero. "You two have quite the woman on your hands," Mikoto noted, laughing.

Hiroto laughed. "Tell me about it."

"Sasuke! Harumi!" Hana cheered as she walked outside toward them. She ruffled both of their heads. It earned her a swat from both children. "Sasuke, I hope you are teaching her some excellent skills."

Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms. "Only the best."

Hana turned her attention to her sister. "Are you catching on?" Harumi responded by curving a kunai by knocking it with another into a target nearly ninety degrees to the right.

Sasuke nodded proudly, but Hana lost his attention as Shisui and Itachi joined the group. "You have a knack for teaching," Itachi noted to his brother. Sasuke beamed in response. Despite being nearly ready to graduate from the academy, he lived for praise from his brother.

Shisui grinned and crossed his arms. "Are you excited for Hana to be your cousin, too?"

Harumi interrupted by bombarding Shisui with a hug. "I'm excited!" Shisui nearly lost his balance and hugged her back, smiling gently at the young girl. As crappy as the whole situation was, Hana was happy it was with Shisui. The man was kind, but goofy. He was a good man and if Hana was going to be forced to marry anyone, she wanted it to be a good man.

Sasuke sighed and smirked with his famous feigned apathy. "She already is basically attached to nii-san, anyway."

Hana squatted down to eye level, not that she had to squat very far anymore, Sasuke was tall now. She cupped a finger to his ear. "That's because Itachi is basically the younger brother I never knew I wanted. But I suppose," she glanced at Itachi, who was all too aware of the situation, "he's a pretty good one."

Sasuke glanced down at the youngest Sutero who was now attempting to climb Shisui and touch his curly hair. The youngest Uchiha smirked and nodded. "Ah, I understand." Hana smiled, ruffling his hair and ruining a perfectly good moment.

From the edge of the courtyard, Hitomi and Mikoto watched them. "I'm happy this is working out, Mikoto. I can't stand to think of anything happening to the Uchiha."

Mikoto nodded gently. "We're a stubborn bunch, but I think most of us finally understand being one with the village as a clan." Mikoto observed the bunch calmly. "Is Hana actually happy?"

Hitomi practically snorted, chuckling. "Not even a little. But she loves this village and is dutiful when it comes down to it. She did, maybe does, have a lover however. So, I know she isn't terribly happy about giving that up."

Mikoto looked down, understanding arrangement marriages well. They were common among clan heads. Hers had been one as well, she had grown to love Fugaku, but that journey was long. "Shisui is a better man than most and very personable. I feel as though she can grow to love him."

Hitomi shrugged. She had been lucky and had already happened to love Hiroto and upon deciding who to marry, their marriage was rejoiced and accepted quickly. "I suppose. She does already love Itachi, she cares for him almost as much as Harumi. She also has a soft spot for Sasuke. Your boys must be charmers to win her over."

Mikoto truly couldn't help but laugh. "Itachi maybe. Sasuke is a lovely boy and has many wonderful qualities. Charming is not one." Harumi caught Mikoto's eye as she finally made it to the top of Shisui's head and was finally a comfortable place on his shoulders. "Your daughter, Harumi, may have something to do with it though. He adores her."

An ANBU appeared in front of the group and three of the five stopped and stood casually. The youngest two stood in awe, having never seen a fully cloaked and working ANBU. Itachi and Hana did well to never wear their mask at home and neither preferred the cloak option. "Itachi and Hana, the Hokage requests you."

Hana rolled her eyes. "Thanks. Time off, time shmoff. That man never means it when he says take a few days. Jerk."

Itachi sighed. "If you put as much effort into training as you put into complaining, you'd be Hokage."

Ignoring him, Hana sighed and turned to face her sister. "Stop terrorizing Sasuke and Shisui. Also, listen to mom when she says it's time to go home, you have academy in the morning." Shisui smiled at his future wife. Something about her tone of voice was different with Harumi. She sounded so mature, wise and…motherly. It was attractive. He enjoyed her typical facade too, but the change in tone was a pleasant one. Itachi caught his cousin's perceptive eye and nodded. Shisui should have known Itachi wouldn't respect someone as shallow as Hana appeared to be.

Her seriousness only last a fleeting moment before her arms were crossed and her hip was popped. "I'm walking," she announced.

"We know," Itachi teased, earning him and an attempted hip bump.

* * *

Itachi and Hana were thrilled to see Kakashi was home as they entered the office. Kakashi looked like he had been through hell, though. "Dear god, what happened to you?" Hana blurted out, knowing she couldn't have an answer.

Kakashi sighed and shooed away her concern. "Too many ninja and too much sharingan." Hana shook her head at him. Now that she was back, there was a sense of dread within her. She had to tell him. Her mouth was dry and she was obviously fidgeting as she turned her attention to the Third.

"I have already informed Kakashi, but you two will now become a two man team." If she hadn't been so anxious for other reasons, there would have been an outburst and a half from Hana.

"Why?" Itachi announced, shocking nearly everyone in the room. Challenging the Hokage was certainly Hana's gig, not Itachi's.

The Hokage seemed equally surprised, but pleased nonetheless by the challenge. "Kakashi will become one of our jonin instructors."

Hana, despite her nervousness, laughed outloud. "What's the real reason? I'm sure there are no shortage of jonin more apt to teach genin." She glanced at Kakashi sheepishly. "Uh…no offense. Actually, offense. You're teaching skills are subpar."

It took Sarutobi a moment to devise a less personal answer. He was concerned about Kakashi going back into a state of grief after the news of Hana's latest mission. He knew the man cared for Itachi, but Hana was clearly the person closest to him. Their contact would likely be cut dramatically. "It was time," was what he cleverly devised.

"Hn," Hana snarled, more than grunted. Itachi glanced at her with a smirk, she had certainly picked up one of his mannerisms. They were dismissed and Hana gravitated toward Kakashi. "Mind if you I join you for the walk home?"

Kakashi glanced at his teammate. She wasn't one to ask. She was one to announced. His vision narrowed as she nodded. Itachi had parted from them as well and the strange circumstances of the past hour concerned him. He had been, at least in his mind, demoted. Hana was suddenly asking and not telling and Itachi didn't feel the need to join them. Interesting.

"While you were gone, I was given a mission of sorts-"

"Hana, you're not allowed to tell me about your missions," Kakashi reminded, exasperated.

"Goddamit Kakashi, let me talk! I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't given permission." Kakashi saw the look on her face and felt the urge to reach out to her, but the public setting prevented it. She was distraught. The bags under her eyes had grown and there were unshed tears in her eyes. Something was gravely wrong. He nodded, deciding interrupting was a poor choice.

"I am to be married." His eye widened. _She what_? "Uchiha Shisui and I are to be married. The Uchiha situation is poor as I am sure you know. They are hoping him becoming part of our clan will show unity between a loved clan and a despised one. I am to treat it mostly as a mission, but… marriage is a deeply personal matter. Of course, I would not be able to choose a suitor of my own-"

Kakashi had stopped walking a few paces before she noticed. He quickly resumed again, but it was too late, Hana had noticed it. He was hurt. Not having the same reserves as the previous ANBU captain she touched his arm lightly. "I was instructed to do what I need to do behind the scenes. I don't know what it is we were doing, but it would be have to be secret. It's not fair to you."

Kakashi made a quick hand signal, suggesting she follow him and quickly. He flickered to his apartment, her on his heels. He sat down on his couch, needing a moment. Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi was a deeply emotional being. He may neglect to do so often, but loved deeply. He still wasn't sure how romantic his feelings for Hana were, but he had known there was glimmer of them in there.

Hana found herself sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she muttered, unsure of what to even say at this point.

Kakashi shook his head. "You did nothing." Hana grinned, wanting to lighten the mood, she tugged at the edges of his mask. His glanced at her and she saw his face move into a smile.

"I've always hated this thing," she mused, tugging it all the way down. Knowing she was one of the few people to see him without his both literal and figurative mask, pleased her. He was her best friend and she hated seeing the pain within him. She nuzzled her face into his, with nothing between them.

He sighed, a realization hitting him. "This is fine." Hana pulled back, confused. Kakashi made eye contact with her. "Do you love me?"

"Wha- I- I- of course I love you. You're my best friend."

Kakashi smiled, the answer he wanted. They weren't lovers, they never had been. They had both been filling a void, yes, but they weren't lovers. They were best friends in need of affection. Even at twenty-five they weren't intimate in the ways one would expect. The most the two had ever done was kiss. He placed a hand on her cheek and sighed. "I love you too, Hana."

* * *

A/N: Phew. That was the longest chapter I've ever written, but I just couldn't find a good ending point until I did. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit more introspective than the others I felt like. Reviews are greatly greatly appreciated :) Thank you!


	8. Lunch

As Itachi and Hana finished their morning spar, they were met with Sasuke and Harumi on the training field. "Shouldn't you be with your teammates or something, Sasuke?" Hana inquired, knowing he had found out his genin team that morning.

"Harumi wanted to train one last time before I got busy," he shrugged.

"It's important you build a good relationship with your teammates, Sasuke," Itachi lectured, equally as disapproving of his brother's actions.

"Who is on your team, anyway?" Hana chimed in.

Sasuke frowned. "Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura." Itachi and Hana exchanged glances at the first name. _The container_ , she thought initially then scolded herself. She had finally met the boy briefly once or twice. Sure, he was… rambunctious, but he seemed pleasant enough. He certainly wasn't as awful as the entire village made him out to be.

"Do you know who your sensei is yet?" Hana mused, knowing darn well who his sensei was.

"In about an hour," Sasuke noted. Itachi and Hana shared a chuckle, knowing the three genin would likely be waiting closer to three. "What's so funny?" Sasuke snarled.

Itachi gently flicked Sasuke in the head. "Later, Sasuke. Go find your teammates." Itachi turned to Harumi, who had grown quite a bit in the last year. "You'll be fine, won't you Harumi?"

Harumi sighed, clearly upset with having to share Sasuke. "Yeah…"

Sasuke glanced down at Harumi and crossed his arms in defeat. He understood the 'abandoned' feeling too well. He had resented Hana and Shisui for years because they always hogged his brother. He wanted to be better than that, but it seemed as though it was inevitable. It was the way of the ninja.

As Sasuke and Harumi exited the field, Kakashi came down from his hiding spot. "You two are cheating," he sighed.

Hana shoved him. "No such thing!"

"Teamwork this, teamwork that! He never even considered the idea until you said it!"

"I'm just passing on my expertise to my younger brother," Itachi smirked.

"If they are awful, I will still fail him," Kakashi warned Itachi.

The eldest Uchiha shrugged. "The longer he stays safe, the better. No matter how much he disagrees." Kakashi sighed and excused himself, off to the memorial stone presumably.

Hana glanced up at the sky and groaned. "I'm supposed to meet Shisui for lunch and I'm late." She then turned she attention to Itachi. "Are you going to join us?"

Itachi waved her off, backing off the training grounds himself. "I have someone- thing to attend to." A blush grazed his cheeks and he turned to begin to leave.

"Have fun with Izumi!" Hana cheered as she walked toward her favorite dumpling spot.

* * *

Hana's face was half full of dumplings as Shisui teased her scarfing. "Shush!" she growled as best she could with her mouth full. People glanced onto their antics with both adoration and disgust. They were an extremely loving, albeit strange, couple.

"You've been gone for a few weeks now, Shisui," Hana groaned to her husband. They had been married for about four months now and they were quite good at it. They were friends now, which helped. She sincerely hated being in public with him, though. She often played the doting wife when it was polar opposite of her personality. It helped show just how _wonderful_ Shisui was, which was integral to the mission. Most people didn't understand her 'be rude to those your love' type of affection.

"You know well how long missions can go, my dear." He placed his hand over hers and smiled so sweetly it pained her.

"I do," Hana giggled. Gag. She inhaled the last of her dumplings, much to Shisui's head shaking. She couldn't be too normal. "Let's head home, darling."

They had moved into another house in the compound. Hana worried about leaving her sister, but alas she was married now. As they got home, Hana threw herself on the couch. "If you call me dear again, I'm going to vomit."

Shisui laughed, heartily. "Not on me, hopefully."

"I'll aim for you," she teased in response. As Shisui did some tidying in the kitchen, Hana signed remembering the conversation with her father several days ago. He thought it was time to force Harumi's kekkei genkei into being formed. Hana disagreed, aggressively.

Shisui noticed his wife's face and grew concerned. There were many things he still didn't understand about her. Itachi had given him some insight, but also insisted he find out himself. The woman was so carefree, but would suddenly become deeply troubled. He knew the carefree was a facade, but he never knew what troubled her. Honestly, he barely knew anything about her or herclan. She was apart of ANBU with Itachi and formerly Kakashi and Yamato and she was a spitfire. The clan's kekkei genkei involved blood and they hosted the nursery, that was about it.

"They're going to try to activate Harumi's kekkei genkei soon," Hana announced.

Shisui stopped at the edge of the living room, drying his hands. "What does that mean? You haven't told me what you kekkei genkei actually entails."

Hana sighed and began to explain the poison and chakra infusion. Shisui nodded slowly, beginning to understand why Hana's hands were consistently bandaged. "And to activate it, you have to be close to death." Shisui nodded slowly. Most kekkei genkei seemed to come with an activation caveat. A great emotional trauma had to occur to activate the sharingan. He grimaced, remembering his own.

"How do they expect to activate her abilities if that is necessary? She will surely experience this on a mission in the future, as much as we wish she won't have to."

Hana shook her head looking down at her bandaged hands. A constant reminder of her cursed clan. "It's typically a ritual. A rite of passage. Those deemed ready are beat within inches of their life by the clan. For some reason, most see it as a bonding activity." The bile rose in her throat and she couldn't bear to glance up at her husband. "I think it's disgusting."

"How old?" Shisui asked, suddenly extremely concerned for Harumi.

"Whenever. I was five, but I was the heir and apparently, they saw potential in me so they wanted it activated before the academy."

"And that's why you've been trying your least ever since," Shisui sighed, scratching his head unsure how to process this information. He wasn't sure how to process this. Sure, his clan was certainly cursed, but the Sutero seemed to bring a cursed life upon themselves with this ritual. Would his children be subject to this? How did kekkei genkei work when both parents possessed one?

Hana nodded slowly. "That and trying so hard is exhausting." _There was that carefree attitude_ , Shisui was starting to notice her mannerisms better now.

"Would this be a poor time to bring up a threat to our mission?" Hana shrugged, seeming truly indifferent. She was already in a sour mood. "There is an elder who is dissatisfied with our results."

Hana furrowed her brow. "Relations with the Uchiha and the village was improved drastically."

Shisui nodded. "Exactly. This man has despised the Uchiha for as long as I have known of him. He initially was vouching for our elimination. He-"

"Wait- your elimination? They could never just eliminate a clan."

"Yes. Apparently they could. When the Uchiha were planning a coup, he suggested it. Itachi and I devised other plans to prevent it. That worked some, and we…well our arrangement has moved mountains."

"Which elder? Certainly not Third…"

"Danzo." Hana's spine chilled. She'd heard of him and the foundation, even encountered his briefly being in ANBU. "We aren't sure what is planning, but I know he's trying to reverse this."

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door. Hana opened the door and was faced with a tackle from a blue and black blur. She dodged the hits and pinned what appeared to be Sasuke. "Can I help you?" She snarled, digging her foot into his back.

"You knew it was Kakashi! You knew that I was going to fail!" Hana let up her grip and stood up. Shisui come closer to the commotion and was watching them in confusion.

"Go tackle your brother he knew too," Hana rolled her eyes, huffing. "And how do you know you're going to fail?"

"I'm on a team with the dobe and a girl who barely knows tip of kunai from the handle!"

Shisui, sensing Hana's irritation with the entire situation stepped in. "Trying seeing the good in people for once, Sasuke." Hana was not having Shisui's virtuous, feel good pep talks right now. Sasuke was being an entitled brat and he needed to know.

"Also, I saw Sakura's file. She has excellent marks. Her execution may often be poor, but that smarts are there. You, on the other hand, have the poorest interpersonal skills in your class. Lower than the bug boy." Shisui took a step back, clearly Hana's comments were working a little better than his. Hana flicked him in the forehead, hard, not soft and gentle like Itachi. She was annoyed. "I graduated almost dead last. I was the best shinobi in that class."

Sasuke looked bewildered by the entire situation, but even more angry. "Itachi didn't have to deal with such idiots!" Sasuke growled, having something similar to a temper tantrum.

Shisui and Hana both tensed at the mention of Itachi's genin team. That was sore spot for sure. "Go ask Itachi about his genin team, Sasuke. He'll have some choice words for you." Sasuke furrowed his brow at her, calming some. He had realized his mistakes, but he certainly was not about to admit them.

"If you're done coming into _my_ home and attacking _me_ ," Hana growled but then hugged Sasuke, shocking him even more. "I'd be happy to take you out to lunch tomorrow when you pass."

Sasuke shoved her off and mumbled something about her being a lot like Kakashi under his breath, as he left her home. Hana smirked as she watched him leave. She still loved the still brat and she knew all to well about dealing with insolent people.

"You're good with kids," Shisui smiled, putting an arm around her.

Hana crossed her arms. "He's not a child."

Shisui nodded. "Ah, but you don't lie to children, you respect them and tell them the truth. You don't baby them. You're good with them." She sighed and faced him snaking her arms around him and pressing her face into his chest. Shisui kissed her forehead. She was becoming more and more precious to him by the moment. The way she spoke and handled herself brought him a joy he couldn't describe.

* * *

A/N: Yikes, hope ya'll don't get whiplash from me yanking you through the timeline so fast. Sorry that not a ton happened this chapter! I was trying to mostly build toward a few plot points and throw in some character building. I appreciate reviews a ton so please review! Thank you for reading! :)


	9. Mangeyko Sharingan

The sun was way further past the middle than usual, it was almost evening. Hana was sprawled out on the ground staring at the sky after her training with Itachi. Both of them had engagements that morning so they stuck with an afternoon training session. Itachi sat next to her, elbows on his knees. He wasn't about to sprawl like him teammate, no matter how tempting it might be. Today had been particularly brutal, they had pushed themselves hard.

"Sasuke passed," Itachi stated flatly, but anyone who knew him could sense the pride in his voice.

"No shit," Hana responded with as much joy as she could muster. She knew the teen would pass. "Where'd Kakashi take them out to celebrate?"

"Pretty sure he didn't take them anywhere at all," Itachi shrugged. He didn't know Kakashi nearly as well as Hana, but the man certainly didn't seem like the kind to treat them to a celebratory dinner.

Hana burst into a seated position. "We have to plan a celebration dinner! How are they supposed to bond if he doesn't facilitate it? Ugh, he should know better." Itachi glanced at her without moving his head. Too much energy for someone who just spent four hours training.

Before he knew it Hana was gone, and she had _flickered_.

* * *

Within the next twelve hours Hana had cornered Kakashi, lectured him on etiquette and coordinated a lunch with everyone she thought important to the team. By one the next day, Kakashi, Hana, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and Harumi circled a bbq table.

"I'm not sure why the entire entourage was necessary," Kakashi sighed at the large group.

Hana wacked the back of his head, much to the amusement of his students. "They need to know they have a group like us to support them. Parents and such are great, but we're shinobi, we _understand_ them."

Hana eyed the three members. Sasuke seemed far less cold toward Naruto, though he still insisted on calling him 'dobe', it didn't help the blonde would spout 'teme' back. The pink haired girl, Sakura was her name she she thought, seemed fine enough. She was polite but the way she stared at Sasuke made everyone at the table a smidge uncomfortable.

"Wow, teme! Who knew _you_ would have such a cool family?" Naruto announced louder than necessary.

Sasuke glared as the three unwelcome guests bantered among each other. Hana and Itachi had teamed up against Shisui with quick wit against his exuberant personality. It was comical at best, certainly not cool. "Trust me, they're far from cool."

"I heard that, you brat! I will remind you who organized this affair!" Hana screamed from across the table.

Naruto almost fell back at Sasuke getting scolded, he'd never seen it before and it was awesome.

The dinner eventually became more intermingled. Kakashi was speaking with Itachi and Shisui about a jutsu he had uncovered and wanting them to analyze. Hana had found herself speaking to Sakura about her abilities and goals. The pinkette was a bit boy-crazy, but she was certainly smart. Hana made sure to put a bug in her ear about being a medic or genjutsu expert. Harumi had wiggled her way in between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was desperately trying to protect Harumi from what he perceived to be contagious stupidity. However, Naruto fascinated the girl and Sasuke was failing awfully.

As much as nearly everyone had been reluctant to come, the afternoon was successful. The three all hated each other a little less. They might even be considering the idea of being comrades, _crazy_.

* * *

Late into the evening the four eldest members of the dinner party walked themselves to a secluded training field. As lovely as the lunch had been, interesting news had been thrust upon Shisui in the little time they had been apart.

Kakashi was the last to enter the training field and cast a silence barrier around the field, much to Itachi's amusement. Hana sat in the middle motioning for the three to join her. Shisui had been silent since he arrived home only hours before they arrived here.

"Spill, keeping things from me is rude," Hana demanded, thoroughly done with the silent treatment.

Shisui sighed. "We are aware years ago Danzo approached Itachi about being an ANBU directly under him." The three nodded understandingly. "He now approached me."

"He must know you would tell us," Kakashi responded thoughtfully.

"…but why? What does that man gain from us knowing he is intentionally trying to bring an Uchiha under his control…"

"Unless it is for a different purpose. Last time, even after I rejected I was approached several times. His initial plan was full clan annihilation and I was to do it."

Hana stared him for a moment, Kakashi seemed a little surprised as well. "What was his bargaining chip?"

"If I did it, he'd spare Sasuke…" The tone of Itachi's voice had gone to a scary place.

"Bastard…" Hana growled. She then glanced at Shisui. "Surely, that's not the plan with you. What about you differs from Itachi?"

Shisui smirked, holding back about fifty-five witty comments, but letting one slip out, "For one, my dashing looks and charm." Hana laughed, but Itachi's face suggested he was not in the mood for his cousins antics. Shisui sighed, tough crowd. "Well, I have a few abilities Itachi doesn't. I'm not a part of a well form ANBU team so my switch wouldn't be questioned as heavily."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "What ability?"

Shisui grimaced and closed his eyes for a moment, only to reopen them. They were red but not a typical sharingan pattern. Itachi and Kakashi's eyes widened. "How?" Itachi demanded.

"My parents," he muttered.

Hana looked between everyone bewildered as Shisui's eyes faded back. "What was _that_?"

"Mangeyko Sharingan," Kakashi interrupted, much to Itachi's surprise. His lifted his forehead protector and a similar, though not identical sharingan appeared. Hana had never seen Itachi look so shocked. "Obito, Rin," Kakashi responded.

"You mastered it? On your own?" Shisui demanded. He had to read nearly forty scrolls to figure this thing out and he had access to the Uchiha archives.

Kakashi pushed the protector back down. "Mastered? No. Basic Understanding? Yes. A lot of trial, error and chakra exhaustion."

"What. Is. That?" Hana groaned, feeling especially left out. Everyone in this circle had a sharingan except her and she wanted to know what was so massive it shocked the three least shockable people she knew.

"This type of sharingan is awakened witness the death of someone close to you," Hana's eyes widened as she glanced between her husband and best friend. Itachi continued, easing her concern. "It can be on purpose or accident." _Ah,_ the Rin and Obito comment made more sense and she knew Shisui certainly felt like he killed his parents.

"So Danzo wants it?" Hana sighed, finally grasping the situation. Shisui nodded slowly. "Why? What can it do that a sharingan can't?"

"A lot," Shisui sighed. "I can control people without them knowing it."

"I can absorb things into another dimension, well in theory anyway," Kakashi sighed. He could barely accomplish it at all. That jutsu was very much a work in progress.

"Jesus Christ. All of you knew about this and didn't tell me?" Hana groaned, feeling a little insulted. Her husband and best friend had one of the rarest kekkei genkei in the world and hadn't bothered to tell her, rude.

"It's not exactly something to be proud of," Shisui sighed, taking on a far more serious demeanor than usual.

Itachi rubbed his nose. "If Danzo gets either of your eyes, especially yours Shisui, we are going to be in a great deal of trouble. I believe he does not know about yours Kakashi, since you haven't used it yet?" Kakashi shook his head. "Good, let's keep it that way. I'm sure we can deduce why he wants your eye in particular, the influence would give him exactly what he needs to eliminate the Uchiha."

"Do we tell the Hokage," Hana sighed. Her contributions to this seemed few, she didn't have a sharingan and her interactions with Danzo were minimal.

"Yes."

"No."

Hana glanced between Kakashi and Shisui. "Danzo has been one of his trusted advisors for years. It is unlikely he will do anything without proof," Shisui acknowledged.

Kakashi shook his head. "He doesn't trust Danzo after the man was so eager to eliminate an entire clan before diplomatic action. He may be able to maneuver things in our favor if necessary."

"I agree with Kakashi," Itachi sighed. Hana looked over the man, he seemed…desolate. The man was never an overly expressive creature, but he was paler now. His jaw was clenched, but his body seemed unusually limp.

Shisui shrugged, it wasn't worth it to disagree. "The hokage it is. But you," he nodded to Kakashi. "are the one who is going to tell him." Kakashi stood up and sighed. In a puff of smoke, he was gone. Shisui placed a hand on Hana's shoulder. "See you at home?" The Uchiha turned Sutero, sparred a glance at Itachi before disappearing off.

Hana's eyes narrowed on Itachi who seemed to be standing to leave as well. She snatched his wrist and shook her head. "Absolutely not."

Itachi scowled and snatched his wrist away. Hana swore it almost looked like the great Uchiha Itachi was _pouting_. "I will leave if I please," he muttered.

Hana's lips quirked into a smile. "Excuse me?"

Itachi glared at her, placed a hand on his hip and sighed. "I said I'm going."

Hana nearly laughed. "Oh my god. He gets it from you."

Itachi's scowled deepened and he resembled a familiar genin. "Who gets what from me?"

"Sasuke," Hana snorted, finally bursting into laughter. "You're acting just like him. Oh my gosh, I didn't think you were capable of pouting. This is awesome."

"I'm not pouting," he snarled.

Hana quirked a brow at him. "Then what are you doing Itachi?"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak several times, but said nothing. His expression softened and he sighed. "Maybe I was. But I get I have to some of my father in me. I can't be all my mother."

Hana crossed her arms and chuckled. "Yeah, that was great. You weren't first for once. Weird, huh?"

Itachi shrugged. "Shisui has always been better than me."

Hana gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder. "And that doesn't bother you even a little, huh?" Hana swore she could feel the vibe on an eye roll even if his eyes didn't do it. She waved off the look. "Alright, alright. I'll go now. Have a good night, Itachi." And with a gentle ruffle to his hair she walked away.

* * *

Hana knelt in front of her father for their nightly reporting. "You did well today at the meeting." Her eyes almost bugged out of her head. "The Uchiha were impressed with your efficiency. I wouldn't recommend always acting that way, however." Hana rolled her eyes and was met with Hiroto's eyes narrowing as she did so.

"On another note, Harumi's igniting date has been set. Will you participate?"

"E-Excuse me?" Hana sputtered, but then swallowed composing herself. "Does she know what that entails?"

"To an extent, yes. I made it clear it will not be a pleasant experience, but it would be an enlightening one."

"Enlightening my ass. Why can't you just let it happen naturally? Why is this ritual part of our tradition?" Hana felt the anger rising within her. The event was literally a torture fest disguised as a ritualistic tradition.

Hiroto sighed and shook his head. "I was not asking you opinion on the matter. Will you participate?"

Hana stood up and turned away from her father. "Fat chance," she snarled, slamming the door as she exited the room.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Actual plot! :) I hope you all enjoy Chapter 9! Reviews are always appreciated, especially because this story is full of new character territory for me so it may contain some OOC-ness I'd want to fix if it was noticeable. Thanks for reading!


	10. Igniting

Fair warning, this chapter is a little (lotta) bit sad, especially if you're a sensitive soul like me. D:

* * *

Hana knelt down in front of her sister, who was dressed in all white. She held her hands and chewed the inside of her cheek trying to find the words. "It is going to hurt, a lot. You will wake up with a new power-"

"The power like yours and the others?" The girl's eyes were filled with eagerness. The look was like daggers into Hana's soul.

Hana swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yes, like ours. I wish this didn't have to happen yet, but-"

"Papa said it's a good thing, nee-san. I don't know why you're so worried. Sure, it'll hurt, but now I'll be strong."

The last bite on her cheek caused blood to flow into her mouth. "You're already so strong, Harumi. Do you want me there?" Hana couldn't decide if she wanted to be there or not. The thought of seeing her sister tortured made her sick, but she wanted to be there because she had no one when it was her, everyone had participated.

"Of course!" And so it was decided, she was going.

* * *

" _You said you wouldn't let anything happen to her!" Hana's fist landed on the Hokage's desk. She was furious and distraught, protecting her sister from darkness was part of deal. Torture seemed pretty damn dark._

" _I said I would do everything in my power. Interfering with a sacred clan ritual is outside of my power, Hana." Sarutobi's face was level, he wasn't trying to be cold, but in comparison to the heat radiating off the Sutero, the room needed balance._

" _It's not a ritual! It is a torture session! Stop it! Call it whatever you need to, but stop it." The tears welled up in Hana's eyes as she leaned into the desk, huffing. She wouldn't let them fall, she was a shinobi after all._

 _Sarutobi sighed, empathizing with the woman seething in front of him. "My hands are tied, Hana."_

" _They always seem to be whenever I need something," she snarled as she stalked out the door._

* * *

"You don't have to join. Hell, I don't want to be there," Hana sighed. Hana hadn't been herself for nearly two weeks. She was irritable and angry. She resembled a rabid animal most of the day.

Shisui placed a gentle hand on her arm. "I need to be there. I'm a member of this clan to. I am your husband. If you go, I go." She sighed and if she hadn't be so distraught, she might have even thanked him. The support would be welcome. Their marriage may be one of obligation, but Shisui was a wonderful husband.

They were one of the last people to enter the ritual chamber. The lights were low and a small girl stood at the center of the room. Hana made sure to keep them backed up against the wall as far away from the action as possible. Shisui observed the room carefully. There were no chairs and torches were the only light and they surrounded the center of the room. A small circle was etched into the flooring. A rack with weapons was toward the left, just beyong of the circle of torches. Harumi was escorted into the room by her father and the purple-haired crowd cheered as she entered. She was beaming. As she stood in the etched circle, Hiroto made a few hand symbols, seeming it seal her within the circle.

"Tonight we have come to observe the igniting of Sutero Harumi. It is my honor to escort her into her destiny. Please, elders, you may begin." Hiroto bowed and took a position just outside of the torched circle. The room grew silent as an older gentle man took a kunai and sliced her arm. Then, it seemed to be a free for all. They took turns but the blows were constant.

At first, Harumi seemed calm and collected. But as the onslaught continued, she began screeching. Hana's grip on Shisui's forearm tightened as he began losing circulation. Hana could contain herself through the screams and the begging until she heard it. "Nee-san, please!" Her heart broke and the pieces sat in her stomach. The pleading for her didn't end. Harumi pleaded over and over and there was nothing she could do. She didn't dare interrupt. So, she did the one thing she knew would make it stop, she fled.

Shisui went to follow Hana, flickering in front of her. He had never seen her like this. He snatched her wrists and stared her in the eyes. "Hana, stop. Where are you-" Hana twisted her arms and kicked him in the ribs before leaving in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Shisui immediately found himself perched in Itachi's window. He was the only other person he knew well enough who could help Hana with her clan problems. Itachi, who had been laying peacefully in his bed reading, glanced over. "It's late, Shisui. What do you-" Itachi finally made eye contact and saw the look in the man's eyes. They were desperate and pleading. "What do you need," Itachi asked, sitting up and beginning to put on his sandals.

Shisui sighed, explaining how Hana's kekkei genkei was activated and how her sister had been part of the ritual this evening. "She won't let me help her. You might be able to."

Itachi had already pushed passed Shisui before he could finish his sentence. He knew exactly where to find her, he had seem her nearly this upset before and it wasn't pretty.

* * *

By the time she was done with it the training ground was stained red. Every kunai and shuriken she owned was embedded in a target. Even her senbon found themselves deep in a tree. She hands had finally stopped bleeding ten minutes ago. She lay in the middle of the scene she made and cried. No, not cried. Sobbed. Choking, hard pathetic sobs. Harumi didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be a part of this godawful clan. She didn't deserve to have this ritual happen to her. She didn't deserve to have a pathetic sister who couldn't protect her.

The sobs came to an abrupt halt as she heard a rustling in the leaves not concurrent with the breeze. She sat up, elbows on her knees. She turned her head away at the sight of Itachi. "Tell Shisui to leave me alone. I know he sent you."

"I sent myself upon hearing what had happened. I didn't even let the man finish his sentence." Itachi explained, walking closer to her. He eyed the blood-stained field. His teammate had made quick work of destroying everything around her.

"Go away." Itachi stopped about three paces away from her and sat down in a spot less filled with blood. "I said go away," she snarled.

He rubbed the bridge of nose. He truly was not capable of doing this. He wanted to help, he really did but finding the words to console her were ones he couldn't find. "If you talk to me, maybe I can understand."

A fiery glare met his eyes. Her face was bloody and tear stained and her breathing was heavy. She looked like she was a wild animal. "Have you ever seen you brother, your precious baby brother you love so much, tortured in front of your eyes, Itachi?" The way she said it sent a shiver down his spine. Images of someone hurting Sasuke flashed into his mind and his blood boiled. He stared at her blankly, attempting to allow her to continue. "Well, Itachi, I did. I saw my baby sister. My nine year old baby sister beaten and tortured in front of me by clan? And do you know what I did? Nothing. I did nothing. So no, you can't understand and no I do not want to speak to you. I want to sulk in fucking peace."

Itachi stayed seated, standing his ground. The look in her eyes was familiar, he had seen it before in his own. She hated herself and her clan. She hated her clan for making it happen and herself for allowing it. "My clan has never physically tortured, Sasuke, but they have mentally." Itachi stared into the distance only noticing Hana slightly perk up in his peripheral vision. "He's spent his entire life in being berated for being an average Uchiha. They have called him into meetings and demanded he live an identical life to me and when he didn't they berated him more and told him to surpass me. This started when he was _five_. The council would have us spar once a week and I would win. Sasuke is a talented shinobi, but for he thinks he is below average and is so full of hatred for himself because of it. He's often bitter and short-tempered because of it. I watched my clan council mentally destroy my bother. So you're right, I don't fully understand. But I can try."

Hana sighed and put her head in her hands, tears falling again. The tears turned into sobs and all she could muster in response was, "This sucks." Itachi nodded slowly at his confidant. Shisui was his best friend, but he didn't understand some things like Hana did. Not only was Hana also an heir to an influential clan, but she had a little sibling as well. She just understood somethings he would complain about, and he was happy to finally be able to reciprocate.

As the tears took an intermission, Hana propped her chin onto her stands, gazing at the trees. "She asked for me to help her, and not only did I not help… _I left_. How can she forgive me?"

"There's a high chance she won't remember most of the event due to trauma," Itachi stated bluntly. He wasn't sure how comforting the fact was, but at least it was honest.

"I guess I barely remember the details of mine," Hana sighed, barely moving. A few moments passed before she spoke again. "She'll probably be unconscious for a few days." Honestly, Hana wasn't sure why she kept talking. She wanted to be alone, but something about telling Itachi anything that popped into her head made the vast knotting in her stomach begin to slowly untangle. "The medics are clan hospital staff and treat onsite. We simply couldn't have the hospital asking questions," Hana scoffed.

"Are you going to continue this when you're the clan head?"

The knots in her stomach tightened this time. "I mean the council will never allow me to discontinue it. They'd assassinate me before then the rat bastards." Hana would of course, never suggest the ritual upon anyone, but when the council made up their mind…it was made. She had learned that the hard way.

"I'm sorry, Itachi," Hana hung her head, aware of how hostile she had been. The man was just trying to help.

Itachi shrugged, still not looking at her. "Don't apologize to me. I would be the same way." Hana glanced back at Itachi as he stared out into the trees as well, the man was wise way beyond his years. "Shisui is extremely concerned about you," he noted for her.

Hana groaned, she had not only been rude, but she had physically hurt the man in her tirade. "He's someone I should be apologizing to. I'm an awful wife."

"You were never prepared to be one. Shisui cares about you Hana, he wants to help," Itachi sighed as he finally stood up. "You don't have to do everything alone. More of us care than you think."

"Thank you," Hana sighed with nod as Itachi left the training grounds. She'd go home at some point tonight.

* * *

Itachi approached his home after taking the long way. He had never seen Hana this distraught and it had shaken him a little. The woman was hostile and rude on most occasions, but she wasn't violent and hateful. Tonight, he had seen true hatred in her eyes and if he hadn't talked her down, he was worried. She had been out for blood, even if it was her own. As Itachi came closer to his doorway he saw a familiar face. "Sasuke," he mused.

"What are you doing out in the middle of the night?" Sasuke demanded, hand on his hip and eyebrow up.

If Itachi didn't know any better, he'd be sure his little brother was trying to scold him. Amusing. "I enjoy evening walks," he smirked, trying to brush off and maybe even irritate his brother a little. He made the best faces when frustrated.

The scowl that came upon Sasuke's face made Itachi's smirk greater. Success. "I saw Shisui go to your window and you left faster than I have ever seen you. What is going on?"

"You didn't follow me?" Itachi asked, amused and attempting to make it so Sasuke stalked off in irritation.

"Why can't you ever just answer a question, nii-san?" Itachi simply stared at Sasuke for an extra moment, eliciting another groan. "Yes, I followed you. I couldn't hear what you two were saying, but she was upset. And there was blood everywhere."

"She was training," Itachi sighed, referencing the blood.

"One hell of a training," Sasuke scoffed.

Itachi almost rolled his eyes, his brother was a smart boy. "Her kekkei genkei involves her blood. I'm sure Harumi has told you."

"Yeah, she has her 'igniting' tonight. She told me last week, but goddamit Itachi. Answer me."

"Ah, you just answered your own question. You already know what's going on tonight," Itachi responded.

Sasuke rubbed his nose. "I'm sure a celebration would not lead to what I saw tonight. Hana looked like she was going to kill someone."

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. "She almost did try to kill me. But, Sasuke, what makes you think it's celebration? The igniting ceremony is certainly not a pleasant one. I suggest you go check on Harumi in a week or so she will need it." Itachi walked toward and past Sasuke patting him on the should.

Sasuke spun around, eyebrows furrowed with concern. "What happened to Harumi? Why in a week?"

Without facing him Itachi sighed. "She will be unconscious for quite a while. They torture them until near death. Our clan isn't the only one with darkness in it." Itachi slid the door shut behind him leaving a shocked and furious Sasuke in the hall.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter so sad! I hope you enjoyed it despite it being a depressing chapter. Reviews are always appreciated :D Thank you for reading!


	11. Recovery

The door to Harumi's room had been closed for three days. The girl was awake, but no one had seen her. The food left outside her room was uneaten and there was no sign she had left at all. Hana stood outside the door for nearly the hundredth time during those three days. It had been a week since the Igniting and clearly it had a lastly effect on Harumi. The only person who had been in or out was the medic and Harumi had to be sedated everytime. Hana knocked softly. "It's me," she sighed.

"Go away."

"Please, Harumi. I just want to see you. Please…"

"No."

Harumi felt anger and hurt milling inside her. "Harumi, I'm not going to-"

"Please, go away," the voice was exasperated. Hana closed her eyes, fighting back tears. She rounded the corner toward the main living area, spotting her parents.

"She just needs time, Hana. She will come out," Hiroto had the nerve to suggest. Hana's eyes narrowed and her arm was suddenly breaking the wall.

"Shut up! You're the reason she's even like this! Do not brush it off!" The tears were falling now. Hana was shaking, furious with herself and everyone in the godforsaken clan. There was knock at the door. Hiroto went to answer and Hana stepped in front of him. "I'll get it," she snarled, willing him away and to where-ever she could no longer see his face.

With a stern look, Hiroto turned on his heel and heading out into the garden. It was not worth fighting his daughter when she was like this, especially with a guest. Hana ran her sleeve across her face and took a long breath before opening the door. "Sasuke," she sighed, blinking a few times. The youngest Uchiha had seemed to be busy lately, according to Itachi and the fact Hana had barely seen Kakashi in the past two weeks.

"Where's Harumi?" His focus was not on Hana. He was scanning the living area.

"She's in her room, why?" Hana wasn't sure if he knew, and frankly it'd be best if he didn't. There was a part of her concerned that he would want nothing to do with Harumi or the clan anymore and her relationship with Sasuke was special. Hana slouched against the door frame, blocking the entrance.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blockade. "I need to see her."

Hana looked over him, sighing. She moved out of the way of the entrance, she hadn't made this far as a shinobi from her lack of perception. Sasuke wasn't here for a friendly visit, he knew. "Give it your best go. She's refused to see anyone since she woke up. We have to sedate her when the medic gets here."

Sasuke walked up to the door with a stride nearly identical to his fathers. If it wasn't for her foul mood, Hana could have laughed. Sasuke didn't just knock on her door, he _pounded_ on it. "Open the damn door, Harumi. Enough!" Hana was taken aback. How dare he? How dare he talk to her like that in her fragile state!

"GO AWAY," her voice growled. It was louder than it had been, so that was different.

Sasuke frowned. "Stop being a baby! We all have problems! Open the damn door!" Hana's mouth hung open, she was going to pummel this kid. _Sorry, Itachi, I'm going to kill him._ But then, there was movement. And the door, it opened. It opened only a crack, but enough for Sasuke to slip in. Jesus Christ, it had worked. Hana shook her head and smirked, a weight lifted off of her. Those goddamn Uchiha boys.

* * *

Sasuke stepped into the dim room and smirked at the purple haired girl. "Was it worth it?"

Harumi crossed her arms, matching his smirk. "Of course. Watch." She pointed to a frog in a small box on her bed. "I already injected him with a bit of my blood about ten minutes ago." She moved through three hand signs before the frog suddenly began to swell and then it shriveled, blood pouring out of several bod parts.

"Perfect. You've learned a lot in the past few days." Harumi beamed at the compliment.

"I'm graduating early. I'll petition in about a month." Sasuke nodded, approvingly.

"Alright, I have an escort mission in the morning. Are you planning to stay isolated longer?"

"For a day or so more. I was to trying to learn to control beings, not just kill them. I haven't gotten through those scrolls yet."

Sasuke nodded, impressed with her. "At this rate, you'll surpass your sister."

"That's the goal," Harumi smirked in response.

* * *

Hana headed back to her home, finally feeling like herself again. Everything wasn't better but he sister had spoken to someone. That was huge progress. She walked inside and smiled, seeing Shisui in the kitchen. "Hey, I'm home!" She was met with silence. Hana was not a quiet person, she knew Shisui had heard here as he chopped up carrots. "Are you making a salad for lunch?" Hana approached him and leaned again the counter next to him. He didn't even flinch.

She glanced side to side, confused. Had her husband suddenly become a mute? "Uh, hello? Are you deaf?" Hana teased.

Shisui turned and faced her, frowning. She had never seen such a look on his face. "So now you're speaking to me?"

Hana crossed her arms. "What do you mean 'now you're speaking to me'?"

"I didn't take you for dumb," he spat, turning his attention back to the cutting board.

"Are you _mad_ at me?" Hana was nearly hissing at this point.

The knife slammed down and he faced her again. "I have been trying to speak to you for a week. I have brought and cooked you your favorite foods. Offered to train with you. Relax with you. Be next to you. Your either not here and when you were, it was like living with a ghost."

Hana felt her brow twitching. "How dare I be upset after my sister was almost killed? I am so _sorry_ that you're so fragile." She finally looked Shisui in the eyes, his sharingan was blazing. He was actually that angry with her. She could have groaned if it wouldn't have made it worse, time to put on her big girl pants. "How would you feel if it was Itachi? Hell, how was it after your parents?"

"If I had been old enough, I probably would want to talk to my _wife_ ," he snarled. Honestly, Hana was a bit nervous. She had never seen him like this, he was probably scarier than Itachi and Itachi was horrifying when angry.

The fear, however, did not deter her. "If I recall, at the alter you purred 'this marriage is sham' into my ear before kissing me. So am I really even your wife?"

Hurt flashed across Shisui's face and he turned away, hands on the counter, huffing. "After all this time, I figured it would mean something to you. Apparently, I overestimated."

"Aparently you did, Shisui. I'm not sure what you want for me. But this is what you get. Even if I do end up loving you and being your real wife, this is me. I'm incompetent, lazy, and worst of all insolent. So, if you want this, figure out how to deal with it." Hana turned on her heel and strut into her room. She was not in the mood to coddle a grown man's ego.

* * *

Several days later, Hana found herself strolling into the Hokage's office. She had spent far too much time with the man lately. He always had something to brief her about. Couldn't she just live in peace? She was given a lifelong mission already, wasn't that enough? Apparently not, considering her name was still plastered on the active duty list.

"You're even later than usual, Hana. I already released Itachi some time ago due to your tardiness. This mission will likely take a week to two depending on travel time." Hana's eyes narrowed, she despised long missions, particularly ones where she had to travel far. "There have been some complications on a mission with genin in the land of waves. They need assistance, it is now easily an A-Rank mission."

Hana crossed her arms, not amused. "We're ANBU. You can't send anyone else to back up a genin team? A group a chunin could easily back up a jonin and three genin."

"This is a S-class criminal. I also happen to be low on fitting shinobi to send. I wasn't asking," Sarutobi sighed. He hated having to argue nearly every time with her about missions.

"Of all people, you should not be getting huffy with me, Lord Third. I took on a lifelong mission and am succeeding, have a fake husband who won't speak to me, and a batty elder trying to murder part of this village and destroy all my hard work. You haven't send a peep about the last and have yet to thank me for the first. I've thrown and continue to throw away my life for this village. Don't ever insinuate I have done anything less." Hana didn't care that she was yelling at this point, anyone close enough to the Hokage to walk past without authorization deserved to hear everything she spoke about.

"Hana…" Sarutobi sighed, rubbing his nose.

"Don't worry, I'm accepting the mission. I'll get the details from Itachi," Hana rolled her eyes and waved him off while doing so muttering something about 'men being idiots' in the process. Sarutobi shook his head, too amused to be insulted. This Sutero woman was surely a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

A/N: Did ya'll like that teeny twist? Apologies for how slow the story moves, it really is just how I write. I love little slice of life moments so I try to incorporate a lot of them. I also happened to choose/create some of the most slow moving and methodical characters as the main ones (Itachi, Kakashi and Hana), so alas it is what it is. I at least try to let the boring-ish parts be funny? I dunno.

However, we are pushing threw the Land of Waves arc, then time for stuff to heat up in the chuunin exams :D.

Reviews, favorites and follows are thoroughly appreciated :D If you leave one not in guest, I will surely respond to your review as well! Thanks for reading!


	12. Land of Waves

Itachi and Hana bounded through the tree at a pace which could not be rivaled by many. "Zabuza, Itachi? Are you serious?" Hana couldn't help but send more chakra to her feet at the thought her best friend being in such a crap predicament. In theory, it was four on one, assuming Zabuza was alone, but Kakashi had to protect the genin. Sure, the genin were capable ninja, but not 'take on an S-rank criminal' capable. That honestly made the odds one and half to one, which were not favorable is that half were undeveloped, rash genin.

Despite the calm demeanor, Itachi was deeply concerned. Sasuke was good, but not that good. From their years together, he knew Kakashi would not let Sasuke die. He would not let Sasuke die _before him_ , he corrected. If Kakashi was incapacitated protecting the three genin, there was no way they could take on Zabuza. And this was hoping Zabuza was alone. In the brief report, there were suspicions he was in a partnership. How _delightful,_ Itachi mentally spat.

He was cursing everyone possibly responsible, the Hokage for not further evaluating the mission and the bridge-builder for _lying_. Yes A-Rank missions were expensive, but the cost of lying about them were lives, real lives. Of course, people who weren't shinobi didn't understand that. This bridge-builder didn't understand his frugal ways might cost Konoha their jinchuriki, one of their most valuable jonin, a loved young girl, and most of all his little brother.

Hana shot Itachi a glance, she could feel the murderous intent seething off of Itachi. She had been on nearly two hundred missions with the man and trained with him every day and rarely ever felt this radiating off of him. "He'll be alright Itachi. He's with Kakashi and he's your little brother. I'm sometimes under the impression he might be stronger than you."

"Hn," was all Itachi could muster in response. Though, Hana would feel the murderous glow begin to retreat. Pep talks weren't exactly her thing, but she could muster one for th right person at the right time. They ran for nearly an hour before Itachi spoke again. "How is Shisui?"

Hana raised a brow. Itachi was never a conversationalist, but of all things the man had chosen to speak about it had to be this. "We haven't spoken in ages. He's angry with me," Hana groaned.

"What did you do," Itachi accused. Shisui was one of the least rash people he knew. He wouldn't get mad on whim, especially since it could affect their mission.

"I didn't speak to him after Harumi's igniting. Apparently me ignoring him wounded his ego or something. And he's mad that our marriage still isn't perfect and full of love and butterflies and roses. What the hell is he expecting from me? I'm not-"

"You misunderstood," Itachi interrupted. He wasn't one to not let someone finish their thought, but he also was not tolerant of ignorance. Hana bewildered glare was enough to make him know he would have to explain further. "Shisui loves fiercely, as all Uchiha do. He loves you and there was nothing he could do for you when you needed him most. He's angry with himself, not you."

The frown that the Sutero woman formed was deep. She honestly wasn't sure who she was frowning at. Herself, Itachi, Shisui, the Uchiha as a whole? The possibilities seemed endless. "I do love him. But not as husband. Maybe I could if you took the time to understand me. He's so worried about being a good man that he doesn't realize that I just want to know him, as his as. Without all the decorations."

Itachi shrugged. "I suggest therapy." The laugh from Hana was dry and croaked. She hadn't expected that.

"You were always a witty one, Itachi."

* * *

About a day later, Team Erito had been reunited. Nothing seemed to be going terribly wrong in the land of waves yet. Kakashi had set Sasuke and Naruto on learning better chakra control and watching them train was a delightful view.

"They're almost as you and Gai," Hana mused as the boys glared at each other before climbing up the tree. The shadows protected the three from the young boy's sight and senses.

"Gai, just gai," Kakashi corrected.

Sasuke was little higher than Naruto, but Naruto was getting closer with every attempt. Sasuke's progress seemed to have momentarily plateaued. Interestingly, Naruto concentrated for a moment centering himself. Hana glanced at Kakashi in this moment, and if she didn't know any better she'd say he looked proud.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, sending the blonde into the ground. Itachi snickered lightly and anything resembling pride on Kakashi's face fell.

Sasuke then asked Naruto for the tips Sakura seemed to have given him earlier, much to everyone hiding away's surprise. "I'm not telling you," the blonde responded. Hana laughed so hard she howled, not particularly caring if this position was compromised. The men on her sides smirked as well. Sasuke's frustrated face was _priceless_.

Kakashi wacked Hana in the back of the head, silencing her laughter. "We'll ruin our fun if they find us."

Itachi smirked and sighed, his sharingan activated. He wanted to remember moments like this. His brother had finally found a friend his own age. Naruto was always at their door in the morning, insisting on escorting Sasuke to practice. He was fond the boy.

Kakashi sighed, looking up at the sky. "It is about time for me to head back to the house. Sakura will be returning soon." As she shifted from a sitting position to standing, Kakashi waved. "Apologies I cannot offer you comfortable arrangements."

* * *

Through-out the evening, Hana and Itachi had taken turns on watch. This watch was a particularly entertaining one. Naruto, it seemed, had decided to train through the night. Hana sighed, hoping the boy wouldn't exhaust all of his chakra. Medical ninjustsu was certainly not be strongest point. As their watch switched, Hana found herself thinking about the boy as she drifted into a sleep. He was so determined to succeed, something she never quite understood. Seeing such determination in action was… inspiring. What a pesky emotion, she noted as she drifted into a deeper sleep.

By her next watch, the boy had fallen asleep in a field. At least he was alive. However, there was an interesting figure in the field nearby. She was sure the figure could sense her because he (she maybe?) had a chakra radiating off of him that reminded her only of a shinobi. It was repressed and calm, sure. But it was there. The person approached Naruto, and Hana found herself shifting into a readier position. She had a senbon ready to prick her finger, it would only take a second to – the person woke Naruto up, with concern for his health. Interesting, Hana noted, her eyes narrowing. Before she knew it, Naruto was gathering herbs with this person. Hana sighed inwardly, this boy was so trusting.

Itachi eventually joined Hana, their morning trainings and shinobi nature made them morning people. Sasuke had joined Naruto finally for some training. Itachi and Hana perched themselves in a new location now that the boys had moved and spent the next few hours making minimal conversation. About an hour later the two ANBU watched in awe as the boys actually did it. And not only were they able to make it to nearly the top. They could stay there. "Dude, he's better than you."

Itachi shrugged, but his small smiled betrayed his indifference. "Hn." Hana watched in horror as Naruto began to slip off the branch, but Sasuke rushed to his rescue. Even Itachi seemed surprised.

"Your brother is becoming quite the teammate," Hana commented lightly, giggling. Eventually, Hana and Itachi found themselves hiding a little bit better. Sasuke and Naruto were able to climb to the highest point effectively over and over. They'd have a nice view of the forest from there.

Naruto would never notice, his sensing abilities weren't well developed, but as he headed back to the house that evening, Sasuke swore he could sense his brother.

* * *

The twitch in Itachi's eye was evident, as he and Hana sulked back on the bridge. Keeping their cover was easy due to the mist. Hana would barely see what was going on, but her ears were keen. It was quite the battle. Itachi, however, sharingan swirling could witness the entirety of the battle. They had direct orders to not intervene with anything until prompted to by Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto was in a fierce battle with the man named Haku, imprisoned in a circle of ice mirrors. Kakashi was occupied with Zabuza and unable to help. Yet, no signal was given. Hana was even getting nervous. The genin in the circle were not fairing well, Haku's jutsu was formidable.

"Hana," Itachi's voice was nearly a whisper. "Sasuke's sharingan activated."

"He's protecting his friend with his life, I suspect as much," Hana sighed. Itachi truly underestimated his brother far too often. Hana's eyes flickered back to Kakashi, he was not faring well against Zabuza either, the missing-nin was strong. Hana hand flung out to snatch Itachi's arm. "Don't." Sasuke had passed out and Itachi was ready to go. He didn't care about the signal anymore. He was going to kill that boy.

Something else stopped Itachi this time. "The kyuubi," he muttered. And Hana's eyes could see the red chakra funneling. Oh god. And then, Hana heard it. The whistle. The signal. They were by Kakashi's side in an instant.

"Missed fighting with us so much you had to get yourself into this predicament, huh?" Hana mused, next to her best friend.

"Clearly," Kakashi sighed, too exhausted for her antics.

"What's his status?" Itachi asked.

"I can't see him, but I sense him between two and three o'clock."

"I can see him," Itachi noted. Running forward with Kakashi and Hana following him. They entered their old formations easily. Zabuza was going down. Hana stabbed herself with a few senbon as she and tossed Kakashi and Itachi blood soaked kunai. One of them was bound to land a hit. "Behind!"

They all turned as Kakashi held a block from Zabuza's and Hana threw her senbon and Itachi slashed his kunai and then bounced back so they were facing his about ten meters away. "Those measly attacks! You're supposed to be the team of elite!"

Hana moved her hands through a few hand signs, grinning. "I never claimed to be elite. But this typically impressive." She held her hands for focus and Zabuza's eyes widened as he attempted to move. Hana smirked. "My chakra is flowing through your veins. You're mine. Considering all this kekkei genkei talk today, I thought you'd be wary of a bloody kunai."

Zabuza nearly snarled. "Sutero…."

A chirping noise was heard from Hana's left, she nodded at her teammate. Kakashi leapt forward and plunged his chidori into… Haku. Hana stepped back, shocked. Where had he come from? Itachi seemed far too pleased with the young man's death.

Hana groaned, the shock had made her lose control on the chakra. "Itachi," she nodded, as she saw Zabuza winding up for an attack on the immobilized Kakashi. She wouldn't be able to gain control of his again in time. Kakashi back flipped away and Itachi and his short sword took his place.

"Hana, go to Sasuke. We have him," Kakashi announced, standing to back up Itachi.

Hana nodded, her medical ninjutsu was clumsy and basic but it would be enough to mend him briefly. Hana sprinted toward Sasuke, seeing Sakura and the bridge builder around next to the bleeding boy. She sighed and she knelt next to him. "…Hana," Sakura noted, shocked to see the purple-haired ANBU here.

As Hana assessed him he groaned. The boy was worse off than she thought, it was just chakra exhaustion from the sharingan, he was bleeding out. One hand hovered green and another plucked out the senbon embedded in his skin. She breathed a sigh of relief as his breathing steadied. The wounds were finally closing. If she hadn't saved him she'd have two Uchiha men angry at her.

Hana glanced up at the sound of new voices, a group of people lead by a man with a can stood along the bridge. Interesting, she nodded to herself. She noticed the fighting had stopped and Naruto was yelling…something. It was impassioned enough to solicit reactions from Itachi and Kakashi. Impressive. Her teammates had disable both of the rogue-nins arms, but she watched as Naruto tossed him a kunai. The demon of the mist began demolishing the entire group. Hana shrugged and went back to Sasuke. They probably deserved it.

Itachi stepped over to her, not interested in the theatrics of what was happening on the other part of the bridge. His eyes said it all. His sharingan was whirring despite not being in battle and they were lightly twitching. "He'll be fine," Hana shared, attempting to calm Itachi. "Mostly chakra exhausted, the sharingan will do that." Her last sentence was more of a warning to Itachi. The man's chakra pool was not large and she didn't want to be carrying him home.

"W-Why are you two here?" Sakura mumbled as she hands fidgeted in her lap.

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei would think a s-rank criminal is still alive, not report it to the hokage and hope him and his genin team could defeat him? Tsk, I thought you were smarter than that," Hana scolded.

Sakura blushed and began stuttered. "O-Oh. I suppose that makes sense." She looked down at her hands. "I wasn't very helpful…" she muttered.

"That you're right about, Sakura. Is Kakashi neglecting you? Or are you neglecting your training?" Hana steadied her eyes with the green ones facing back at her.

"Maybe a bit of both," Sakura sighed. Yes, Kakashi paid more attention to the boys, they were more troublesome and needy. But, she also wasn't the most focused student.

Hana sighed. "I'll have a long conversation with your sensei, Sakura. But I need you to get it together, you're a kunoichi and your teammates depend on you."

Suddenly, Sasuke began grunting and Itachi perked up. "…Sakura…Nii-san…Hana…" His voice was confused as he sat up. "Nii-san, Hana, what are you doing here?"

"We were reinforcments," Itachi nodded, relief present in his eyes as the twitch finally stopped. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You activated it." Sasuke nodded slowly, pensive. "We'll talk about it later. Hana and I are going to head back ahead of you."

Hana stood up and nodded. "Kakashi! We're leaving!" She screeched across the bridge as Itachi glared.

As they bounded away, Itachi sighed. "The first C-rank mission is always cursed." Hana nodded, they both knew that fact all too well. "Also, something interesting happened." Hana raised her brows, confused. "Sasuke's sharingan had two tomoe. It only activates with one."

* * *

A/N: Whew, writing this was doozy. I watched the episodes like five times haha. Of course, a few things were altered to help with our plotline here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a tad more introspective than usual :) Reivews, follows, and favorites are all thoroughly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	13. Breathless

Her home was empty. A small note left on the table with a single word scrawled on it "Mission" was all that was left behind for her. She sighed and crossed her arms gazing around her house. It wasn't very homey. There were no pictures, only two paintings and those had been gifts from their families. She knew Shisui was the type of person to appreciate their home being warm and right now it was shell at best. Their home together was a sham, just like their marriage. Hana groaned and swallowed her pride as she paced toward the Uchiha district. She knew exactly who would know how to make it better.

She rapped on the Uchiha head family door. Mikoto answered and smiled softly at her. "Goodmorning, Hana. Itachi is-"

"I was actually here to speak with you," Hana muttered, arms crossed uncomfortably.

Mikoto's brow furrowed, but she nodded politely. "Do you want to step in?"

"Will you help me decorate my home?" Hana blabbered out, not answering the question.

Her face softened and her smile actually met her eyes. She chuckled softly. "Give me a moment and we'll go assess the situation.

Mikoto glanced around the Sutero home and she sighed. "You two have been having problems, haven't you?"

Hana shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah." Mikoto raised her brows. Damn, she looked like Itachi. No, Itachi looked like her. They made the same face when someone was holding back an answer. "I think I'm just too… He want's someone a lot nicer. No…ugh." Hana groaned, sitting on her couch for a moment. "We actually get along rather well, but being forced to move so fast. Hell, be forced at all, is straining."

"My marriage was arranged as well. And I didn't like my husband, at all. Fugaku is man who is rough around the edges. Dare I compare you to him." She spoke hesitantly for a moment, seeing if she was offending the young woman next to her. "I wanted a man who loved me in a way you read in novels. It was childish really. Fugaku was temperamental and had a lot on his plate. We were miserable for years. Then, we talked. Really talked. We spoke about what you both needed from each other. He needed space and patience. I needed affection and control. From then on, we tried to give each other those things. Now, I love my husband. I love him in a way where if it was done all over, I would marry him again. Now, Hana, what do you need from Shisui?"

Hana shrugged and then sighed. "I suppose patience, I know I'm a lot to handle. And understanding. I just need him to listen to me sometimes. I don't want him to fix anything. Just listen."

The black-haired woman smiled and squeezed Hana's hand. "Tell him that."

* * *

Shisui came home from his mission late in the night. He paced toward his house, part of him praying Hana was still on a mission. He wasn't sure he was ready to face her. He'd been cruel the last time they talked. She deserved better. He paced the long way home, appreciating the moonlight. He opened their door and was confused. Had he come to the wrong home? The Sutero compound was a bit confusing. He peaked back outside and shook his head. Nope, this was definitely his house.

He flipped the light on and was still in awe. There were pictures, flowers, and throw pillows. He walked around the living room and stopped at his wedding picture. It was a lovely picture of them dancing at the reception. It actually looked like they loved each other. He remembered that moment, having had his sharingan activated much of the ceremony and reception, perfectly. It had been fun, they were laughing and teasing each other during the dance. Their wedding had actually being lovely despite being a political stunt. He noticed the flowers on the table. The red tulips were simply a beautiful. A note was placed next to them

 _Shisui,  
_ _I wasn't sure if I'd be home when you were. But I thought you'd appreciate a homier place.  
_ _I'm sorry for everything,  
_ _-Hana_

Shisui grinned, folding the note and placing it in his flack jacket. He heading toward their bedroom and saw his wife sprawled out of their bed. A welcome improvement from the couch she'd been on when he last saw her. He changed into his sleeping clothes, too tired to shower. He laid next to her and she stirred slightly, turning toward him. Her eyes blinked open. "You're home," she murmured, still half asleep.

"Hn," he sighed, but it was softer version of the Uchiha grunt. A welcome confirmation he was home and with her.

She wrapped her arms around him, laying on his chest. "I'm glad…" she sighed, before her breathing became slow and sleepy again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair. His wife was quite the woman.

* * *

Itachi walked out to the Uchiha training fields this morning. Hana was spending the morning with Shisui and Kakashi, so he was left to his own training. He saw a familiar face and smiled. "Sasuke, you beat me out here," he mused. He was typically the first one awake on the compound. Sasuke's red eyes flared and Itachi once again noted the two tomoe.

"I couldn't sleep," Sasuke responded flatly, throwing several kunai.

"You activated the sharingan, it does make your mind more active. Was that the first time?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, walking right into Itachi's well laid trap.

Itachi intercepted a kunai and threw it so it just passed over Sasuke's ear. "Lying is an unbecoming trait, Sasuke. Especially when you do it so sloppily." Sasuke frowned, clearly debating on whether to admit defeat. Itachi took two steps toward his brother. "How long?"

Sasuke looked over Itachi's shoulder, avoiding eye contact. "Two years." Itachi frowned, he knew that would make sense with the tomoe development. Ten was quite young. "I followed father on a mission. He didn't know and he almost…died on the mission." Itachi remembered that mission, it had scared everyone. Fugaku had spent months in the hospital.

* * *

Hana was actually speed walking to keep up with Kakashi. "Hana, I have to meet with the Hokage and the rest of Jonin," he sighed, nose still in his book.

"Since when do _you_ care about being on time?" She was seething, she hated being ignored and brushed off.

The wild haired man shrugged. "New leaf?"

Hana huffed and clenched her fists. "You're going to have to turn a new leaf after I'm done talking to you."

The book snapped shut and Kakashi stopped turning to his best friend. "What," he sighed.

"You've been neglecting, Sakura. And I know you're about to nominate them, so you better stop it."

Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly, annoyed with the accusation. "I have not."

"Yeah? Then why do Sasuke and Naruto constantly have special assignments? You give her the group trainings and that's it. Even if you're not neglecting her, you're favoriting the other two. She wants to learn. And if you don't teach her she's going it _die_." The last word stung to Kakashi. He evaluated the past few months and rubbed his nose. Hana may have had a point.

"I'll work on it," he sighed, reopening his book and resuming his stroll. Hana crossed her arms and shook her head as he walked away. _You better_ , she mentally swore.

* * *

"Then, you first, Kakashi," Sarutobi prompted.

"The Kakashi led Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura. I, Hatake Kakashi, recommend them for the chunin exam.

* * *

Hana sat across the table from Shisui, munching on some lunch he had made. He really was the better cook and much more domestic. "You're a better wife than me. You cook you clean. I just come home, make a mess and go to sleep," Hana laughed.

Shisui smirked and noticing the flowers between them it tuned to a smile. "At least you can decorate."

Hana blushed, glancing down at her food and stirring it with her chopsticks. "I may have called on Mikoto for that… She's better than I."

"Her home is beautiful," Shisui sighed. Shisui looked up at Hana for a moment with a small look of surprise. "What's your favorite color?"

Hana blinked, surprised. She tossed her braid over her shoulder. "Purple. Why? I mean, what's yours?"

"Well, we're married and I realized I don't know your favorite color. That's a pretty basic fact. Mine is red."

"You know my favorite food is salmon," Hana shrugged. "And yours is lemons, right?"

Shisui smiled softly. "Yeah. I didn't know you knew that."

"You mentioned it once when we were eating dessert. I do listen, ya know." Hana still didn't look up from her dish. She wasn't ready to see if he was happy with her response or not. Standing up, she took her plate the sink and as she put it down Shisui was beside her. His sudden appearance took her breath away.

She glanced up at him and was met with his smile. His warm, loving smile. His eyes were glowing red, he had his sharingan activated more often than not. Though, his always made her feel safe and protected. A calloused finger tilted up her child. "I'm happy you're my wife," he said gently as he leaned in for a kiss. She kissed his back.

This felt different from their wedding day. Their wedding day had been rehearsed. It was a show at best. This was…this was sparkling. She could feel his emotions radiating into her and she did her best to return the favor, fingers tangled in his curly hair. They broke eventually, but he left his forehead pressed against hers, his right hand cupping her cheek. "I'm happy you're my husband," she sighed back before leaning into another kiss.

* * *

A/N: I was trying to tie up some loose ends before we dive into the chunin exams. Also more Shisui and Hana. Do you ya'll like them together? Do you believe Sasuke? Am I missing some character interactions ya'll would like to see? Let me know :) Sometimes I omit moments to try to not drag scenes on, but I will happily include them if ya'll want (Debating on writing a one-shot for Hana and Shisui's wedding because we totally skipped that).

Follow if you like it, Favorite if you want others to, and review if you want to let me know what you like (or dont!) :D (this phrasing totally stolen from Serendipity, who is awesome btw. Go read her fics, seriously, thank me later.) Hope you enjoyed reading!


	14. Chunin Exams

Anko was cursing everything in her world today. Not only was her former master here and attacking children, but he attacking _Itachi's little brother_ and the _jinchuriki_. Kakashi and Itachi were going to kill her. And for some reason, she was under the impression Hana would as well. She was skilled kunoichi. She had been ANBU for god sakes. Few things in this world were unexpected for her, but for _Orochimaru_ to show up and not only attack children, but to attack the one genin team that would get her killed was a little surprising. And, she wasn't even able to defeat him. She had lost. Fuck today.

* * *

"WHERE IS TEAM SEVEN?" Hana was basically screeching. There were few things in this world she cared about, but Kakashi's little genin team was one of them and god help that snake bastard today.

"Team Seven is completing the exam, they are fine," Sarutobi responded flatly to the woman whose face was far too close to his considering he was the Hokage.

"Completing the exam? The exam has been compromised," Itachi glared. The murderous intent in the room was strong. Even Kakashi had some radiating off of him.

"The exams will continue. And this is to remain confidential. Only the top brass will know."

Hana's teeth made an audible grinding noise. "I'm coming to the chunin exam preliminaries. They're not leaving my goddamn sight. Itachi is joining."

"I will allow that. It will be good for the genin to see some new jonin faces."

Not able to tolerate his lackadaisical attitude any longer, Hana was gone in a push of smoke to the exams. Itachi and Kakashi were close behind her.

"I'm going to murder him," Itachi growled and Hana wasn't sure who he was referring to.

* * *

"How did Anko let this happen," Hana muttered, glaring at the equally purple haired shinobi.

Kakashi glanced at her front of the side, hands in his pockets. "I don't think she meant to let it happen." Hana rolled her eyes. She needed to be angry at someone.

Other than the occasional 'Hn.', Itachi had been quite silent since their arrival in front of the genin. There was still so many of them. Hana leaned toward him, noticing his activated Sharingan. "Which one is he?"

Itachi's face tightened even more as he scanned around the room. Nothing. "I don't know," he said flatly, but anyone listening could feel the growl. It was a rare day when Uchiha Itachi didn't know something.

Hana's eyes centered on Sasuke, who was shifting uncomfortably. His hand was occasionally grasping his left shoulder in a pained movement. "It's there," she sighed nodding lightly in his direction. She received a hand signal from Kakashi, acknowledging her agreement and a 'Hn' from Itachi.

Her hands began flying through several signals at her sides indicating they needed to talk to Sasuke before his preliminary match. Several jonin, particularly the former ANBU, were paying far too close attention to her hands. She smirked, every team had their own language and her teams were one of the most intricate. It had taken her nearly a year to fully master it. Sasuke was grasping his shoulder near constantly at this point, they had to get in there.

"Akado Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke!" Team Erito visibly tensed. There were twenty people out there and Sasuke had to be the first one picked. Of course. They glanced between each other before agreeing Kakashi was the only one who could possibly speak to him. If all three approached, it was appear far too suspicious.

"Itachi, let's get changed. Us being here like this is distracting." They bounded away only to return cloaked and in masks, anything else would be far too obvious of their identity.

Sasuke's match went well, despite his lack of chakra use. Itachi was proud as they waited in the hallway, for Kakashi to escort him out. They were deep in the shadows, being extremely true to their ANBU identity. Sasuke entered the hallway and they dashed in front of him. He took a step back. "Nii-san…Hana…" He sighed, recognizing the masks themselves.

Hana bit her lip, knowing her rantings were not the time and place right now. Itachi spoke first. "To the basement, we have sealing to do." Out of the three of them, Hana was the best at seals. Maybe it was because she was so used to slathering things in blood. Who knows.

Kakashi and Itachi assisted with the set-up of kunai. Hana sliced open her palm knowing a prick would never cover the distance she needed. "Isn't your blood poisonous," Sasuke flinched, looking away from her.

The flinch was far too preemptive because she waited until the cringe receded to whack him. "Are you planning to lick it," she snarled, continuing the seal.

She sighed, motioning for her teammates to step back and she went through several hand signs and finally sealed him. Sasuke's scream almost too much for Itachi to bear, he was going to kill-

"My… my… my… How you three have grown," a slithering voice came from around a pillar. Hana immediately drew her sword, slathering it in her blood. The three formed a circle around Sasuke, they'd be damned if that man got ahold of him. "Four sharingan in this room..mm..I want them all." Hana glanced to her left and right unable to find the man. Itachi's sharingan was blazing and Kakashi looked ready to pounce.

"Then why didn't you come for me and not Sasuke," Itachi snarled.

"Because," Orochimaru was mere meters from Itachi. "He possesses the proper qualities I need in an exceptional piece." Orochimaru was in a flash in front of Kakashi. "Five sharingan, delightful." He a few steps closers and the chidori's chirping was heard around the room.

"Do not take one more step closer to Sasuke! I don't care if you're a legendary sannin. The least I can do is kill you as you kill me!" Kakashi was more forceful than Hana had ever seen him.

Orochimaru _chuckled_ and moved in front of Hana. "An interesting kekkei genkei as well, I wish to study it." Hana's blade twitched, but Orochimaru was already far out of the room. "Oh.. and you're going to kill me? Why don't you try?" With that, the snake sannin and his chakra faded into the blackness.

The three teammates relaxed and glanced back and Sasuke, who was passed out from pain. Itachi picked him up. "I will take him to the hospital."

Kakashi nodded as Itachi bounded away. "I should watch the rest of the matches, Naruto and Sakura are bound to fight soon, if not already."

"Tell them to kick ass and take names," Hana grinned. "I'm going to head home. Today has been far too eventful for a day off. Let me know how they do."

* * *

As Hana passed through the compound she stopped at her parent's home, deciding to talk to her sister. As she went to enter, she heard through the living room door them speaking. Funneling chakra to her ears she listened. "-petitioned to graduate," Harumi's voice was extremely level.

"Darling, you're only ten," Hitomi consoled gently. Harumi was a talented young girl, but graduating early was a feat.

"Itachi was six, Kakashi was six, I'm practically dead compared to them," Harumi groaned. Hana could hear a soft thud and could sense the dramatic gestures her sister was making.

"If the petition is accepted, we will agree to you graduating early, Harumi. Though, don't get your hopes too high," Hiroto nodded. Hana was perturbed. Her little sister didn't need to graduate early. Her sister needed to form normal bonds with her classmates. She took a long breath and found her center. The mindset she found was one she hadn't delved into a in long time – apathy. In her early years, apathy was her defense mechanism. Hana wasn't sure went the shift occur, but somewhere along the lines she became anything but apathetic. Everything suddenly matter and everything was high stakes.

She was sick of it. She was sick of everything always being her problem, and while deep down she cared, she didn't care enough right now. With a gentle shrug, Hana continued her stroll home, she had a husband to finish her night with.

* * *

"Orchimaru?" Shisui gasped, as they laid in bed, nearing sleep.

"Mhm," Hana nodded, arms behind her head.

"And, Sasuke? And he wants the sharingan?" Hana nodded again. She wasn't really supposed to be telling him she supposed, but he was not only her husband, but a fellow ANBU. That makes him top brass.

"Christ…" Shisui groaned, flopping back down against his pillow. "This is some shit."

* * *

Itachi, Hana and Shisui found themselves together for the final round exams. The rest of their families had sat together, but as the heirs were consistently exhausted by diplomacy, they thought it best to sit alone. Two conversations with foreign feudal lords was more than enough today.

"Ya know, that Nara kid might be giving you a run for your money," Shisui teased.

Itachi smirked at Shisui. "If only he wasn't as lazy as you."

Shisui shoved Itachi, eliciting a light laugh from the man. "I'll remind you I raised in this ranks as fast as you. Now this one here," he glanced at his wife and lowered his voice so their teasing wouldn't be heard. "…might be the definition of lazy."

Hana shrugged, with a smirk resembling Itachi's. She really had to spend less time around that man. "Sutero and Nara are distantly related. I just happened to get the long dormant apathy gene as I prefer to call it." The Uchiha (and well Sutero technically for Shisui) men shook their head on either side of her. She noticed the countdown for Sasuke's arrival heading closer to zero than for comfort.

Sasuke was late and the match had been delayed twice already. Hana was twitching. "I'm not even this late to stuff. Damn Kakashi," Hana snarled.

"If he is eliminated based on this, the entire clan will be in an uproar," Itachi noted. The two Sutero nodded. The Uchiha already weren't thrilled with Kakashi's existence and possession on the sharingan, so causing Sasuke to be eliminated would be quite the issue.

"Ah, I think I feel them coming," Shisui nodded in the direction of the entrance. His sensing abilities were outstanding compared to Hana and Itachi's. Sure enough, Kakashi and Sasuke were in the arena with seconds to spare.

The match between the Suna shinobi and Sasuke began and the bloodthirst in the arena was unnatural. That redhead was a tough cookie and despite Sasuke's recent uptake in speed, he could barely make any head away. The three ANBU gritted their teeth, watching the match. This guy was good, but so was their Sasuke.

"Holy shit," Hana gasped as Sasuke formed an all too familiar. "That's…"

"…the chidori," Itachi was as close to beaming as Hana had even seen him. For Sasuke to have mastered the chidori, it was an astounding feat. Itachi and Sasuke had always fought different. Itachi was a slender, agile individual and his chakra pool (at least compared to other Uchiha), was quite low. His techniques were all planned carefully and he had a plan from the beginning, he fought like a genius. He also used a large amount of genjutsu and weaponry. On the other hand, Sasuke had a large chakra pool and even as a young teen was much more muscular than his brother. He preferred taijutsu and ninjutsu to genjutsu. His strategy was there, but his reliance on force was much greater than Itachi. This made them training together often a disaster. Sasuke and Itachi just fought too differently.

Kakashi, on the other hand, while far more strategic than Sasuke for now, fought extremely similar. He was the perfect training master for Sasuke. Itachi almost found himself jealous of the way Kakashi was able to help Sasuke more than him.

These trains of thought were cut loose by the familiar feeling Itachi knew too well. _Genjutsu_. His companions seemed to notice seconds after him as they released it. The rest of the stadium was not as lucky.

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, hopefully thats enough of me essentially recapping and slightly altering the Naruto storyline for a while. Some distinct changes from the main line will happen in the near future. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the problem that is Danzo, but unfortunately he is a silent threat for now. :)

Follow if you liked it, Favorite if you want others too and Review if you love me (kidding, kinda). I do love reviews, they make me extremely motivated to keep writing. Thanks for reading! :D


	15. Loss

A/N: I give you fair warning now this chapter is long and frankly moderately depressing. I throw some humor in there, but brace yourselves, this isn't a pleasant arc in the Team Erito universe.

* * *

Fourteen genin. Seven Chunin. Four Jonin. Two ANBU. Two Clan Heads. One Hokage.

Dressed in all black next to most important people in her life, Hana fought back tears. Orochimaru had taken away from her too many things that day and she'd be damned if he took anything ever again. She gripped Shisui's hand with all her might and Kakshi had extended a comforting shoulder grip. Itachi was nearby and the glances they exchanged were ones of horror. They were the heads of their clans. Harumi and Sasuke each denied any sort of comfort gesture, but their siblings put it off as grief. Both of their fathers had died after all. Team Seven had taken to consoling a sniffling Naruto. Sarutobi was a main father figure in his life.

The droplets from the air reflected he general mood of Konoha, today was solemn day and little could be done to revive it today. The ceremony ended and Hana turned and left the cemetary far quicker than she typically moved. Itachi found her in the Sutero training grounds, staring a target as she sat on the ground knees to her chest. "Itachi…" she sighed, not looking away from the target.

Itachi sat down next to her. "I can get Kakashi." Hana and he may be close, but Kakashi was far better with new Lady Sutero. He was her best friend after all.

Hana shrugged and motioned for him to stay. "If anything, you understand better right now." Fugaku and Hiroto had died fighting together. They had died honorable shinobi leaving both of their heirs in their place. Hana prayed her father didn't die cursing the fact he should have announced Harumi as the actual heir first. "That target is where he taught me to throw my first shuriken."

"Ah," Itachi sighed. Unlike Hana, he knew Fugaku was ready for him to be heir. Nonetheless, Itachi would never wish being the Uchiha clan head on his worst enemy. His father had always been a handsome man, he wan Uchiha after all, but the politics of the clan had him weary most of the time. The job was exhausting and not terribly rewarding.

Hana laid back feeling the rain bouncing off of her forehead. To her surprise, Itachi joined her in the casual venture. A gesture of solidarity, she supposed. There would be few days they would be able to sit and lay in the training grounds together anymore. Itachi turned his head to face her and a shadow of a smirk danced acros his face, perplexing her.

"You'll have to stop this apathy gig now."

While she didn't smile, there was definitely twitch of her lips and a minor lightening of the thousand-pound weight on her shoulders. "It's not a _gig_. It's who I am," Hana retorted only slightly less volatile than she normally would.

"Your screeching in the Hokage's office after Team Seven was attack was a beautiful display of it," Itachi quipped.

This time Hana did smile. And not only did she smile, she _laughed_. Something about quick wit in a god awful situation like this just tickled her. Despite all the god awful things in her life right now, she was lucky. She had a loving husband, Shisui was everything she could ask for. Kakashi was the most fiercely loyal friend anyone could want. Itachi was the little brother and impeccable teammate she could ever want. Team Seven basically treated her as the mom of their team while she taught them funny antics and brought them their lunch, scolding their behavior. Her mother was the strongest woman she knew, and she was sure she'd show her the ropes of running the clan. And her sister, despite her attitude, was the biggest blessing in the world. How dare she complain? She was surrounded by the most wonderful people in the world and her father had died protecting them. Hana would do the same in an instant.

* * *

The Uchiha private training grounds were equally occupied by two suspiciously similar looking shinobi. They weren't sprawled out, however. They were sitting carefully, legs crossed.

"How are we possibly going to become the clan heads now?" Harumi huffed.

Sasuke's lips pressed into a thin line. The recent change of events certainly put a wrench into their plan. He felt a twinge on his shoulder, as if it was beckoning him. "I think I have an idea. We need to be powerful enough the council installs us in lieu of them."

* * *

A few weeks passed before Harumi found herself throwing her backpack over her shoulder. _Hana would never approve you leaving the academy early. She still thinks you a baby._ She consistently reminded herself as a small pang on guilt was deep in her gut. She began to pace out of the compound, glancing up at the clan insignia one last time in a while. A gentle sigh escaped her lips as the knots in her stomach began to twist.

No, it's the right thing to do. She would never get strong enough here. She didn't have the resources. Everyone was so focused on virtues and her childhood being kept sacred. She just wanted to be _strong_.

Sasuke thanked god Itachi was on a brief mission and wouldn't be home. Sneaking out was never easy with an older ANBU brother. Sasuke wanted to go undetected until they were at least halfway there. He glanced up at the sky. They would have at least four hours until daybreak.

By the time he met up with Harumi, they were nearly at the gate. Inwardly, he was bit concerned. His family were going to lose their minds. Technically anything once he crossed the border had to be mission and there was no Hokage yet to authorize one since they were still hunting down one of the sannin. He glanced down at the purple haired girl next to him. He was happy to have a companion. Doing this at all was hard enough, but having to do it alone would have been extremely hard.

"We just head directly north and someone will meet us at the border?" Harumi questioned, the hesitation obvious in her voice as they crossed out of the Konoha gates.

"Aa, we might meet some of his group along the way." Sasuke acknowledged as he picked up the pace. They had until daybreak to cover as much ground as possible. He glanced to his side and saw Harumi was able to keep up.

* * *

Itachi and Hana perched themselves on a branch about five miles north of Konoha. It wasn't a mission they had been sent on exactly. It was more of a diplomatic relations meeting with the feudal lord. The gentleman had offered to allow them to stay the evening, but they had insisted on heading back to 'promote stability'. It was a load of crap. They really just didn't want to spend another moment with that stuffy geezer.

Picking at an onigiri, Hana rested her head against the tree. "I knew we wouldn't make it back before nightfall."

Itachi shrugged, picking at his onigiri as well. "The fresh air is nice. Much better than the perfumed one back there." Hana smirked. She was happy her fellow clan leader hated all of this as much as she did. While the circumstances sucked, it was nice to be able to go through it with someone else. Misery loves company.

There was a strange rustling several meters to the east which perked both of their attention. Hana spared it a glance, but sensed no chakra or jutsu. Itachi, crimson eyes wide, swore he saw a speck of purple but attributed it to the darkness on a squirrel. The sharingan posed perfection vision is nearly everything except color.

By dawn, they had made an early start and were home within an hour. Being the ever-dutiful individual, Itachi insisted they check in at the front gate. "Lady Sutero-"

"Hana is fine."

"Hana then, was Harumi ill when you left yesterday?"

Hana's brow furrowed. Harumi had been exceptionally full of attitude, the girl was a lot of things, but sick certainly wasn't one of them. "No, why?"

The shinobi crossed his arms and scowled. "She wasn't at the academy this morning and we haven't be able to find your mother. Also," he turned his attention to Itachi. "Sasuke did not report for his morning training. Kakashi has not been able to spot him."

The two teammates exchanged glances. "Your compound first," Hana grunted before flickering off. This was not time for walking. The Uchiha compound was completely free of Sasuke and he hadn't joined Mikoto for breakfast.

Itachi scowled, something was wrong. Something was extremely wrong. They made their way to Harumi's room and Hana found the room far barer than she remembered. She noticed a scroll sitting on her desk and opened it.

 _Hana, Mother, Whoever Finds This  
_ _I'm gone. Sasuke will kill me for leaving this note, but I couldn't go without an explanation. I need to grow stronger. I cannot do it in this godforsaken village or under this clan's leadership. I will be with Orochimaru. Do not look for me. I will return.  
_ _Forgive me,  
_ _Harumi_

Hana dropped the scroll and backed into Itachi who had been reading over her shoulder. "S-She what?" Hana turned toward Itachi and plunged a finger against his chest. "What did you brother convince her to do?"

Itachi glowered down at Hana, scowling even deeper. "Don't you dare fault Sasuke for her actions." There was a stare down between the two individuals and the magnitude of the chakra flaring would have made puppies cry.

Their standoff ended in a mutual sigh. They were being ridiculous. No matter which sibling had instigated the leaving, they were both at fault and both likely developed the plan together. Neither one was easily manipulated. "…We have to let the Hokage know," Itachi sighed. And for the fourth time that day, Hana flickered and didn't walk.

* * *

"I'm already aware and a retrieval team has been dispatched," Tsunade announced, arms crossed. She was wary of the two young clan heads before her. She knew the Uchiha and Sutero were dangerous people and she wasn't in the mood for their antics.

"Who is this team composed of," Itachi hissed dryly.

"Nara Shikamaru as the squad leader, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"You sent a team of genin after Sasuke?" Hana's voice was eerily quiet. Below the surface her blood was boiling. Two heirs to a clan were _missing_ and the Hokage had sent _genin_. It was disgustingly irresponsible.

Tsunade's arms tightened even more. "I'm sure you are well aware of the state of affairs right now. There are no jonin to spare and Shikamaru was the only chunin available." Tsunade saw their twitch to leave. "Both of you are still ANBU under my direct orders. And I did not dispatch either of you."

Hana's palms were sweating and her knuckles were right. Her fingers just about cut blood. Itachi's eyes had unconsciously turned crimson. Hana let out a long sigh before popping a hand onto her hip.

"So here's the thing _Lady_ Hokage, I know you're new here, but I am not one to stand around and take dumb orders. Those are our little siblings out there and not only are they our heirs, but they are the impressionable wielders of two extremely strong kekkei genkei exclusive to Konoha. That is something I am _sure_ you want in the hands of the enemy. Yet, you sent genin and don't bullshit me with the one chunin crap after them." Hana was leaning over Tsunade's desk at this point. Her voice was low and growling.

"I'll remember that when you need _anything_ from the Sutero clan and I'm sure the Uchiha will too. And here's a friendly reminder since you've been gone for about a thousand years, our clans are known for their insolence and hatred so I'd like to suggest you take a moment to reassess your stance." She let out sigh nearly as long as the one she began that speech with.

A smirk crept across Itachi's face. He had never been thankful for his teammates insolence and disregard for nearly all authority until right now. Tsunade, for some peculiar reason, looked equally as amused, despite having been threatened and disrespected.

"You know, _Lady_ Sutero, I never said I wasn't sending you and Itachi. I just said I hadn't order you two. If you wouldn't have interrupted me so _rudely_ , you would have heart my last word to that sentence. I have not dispatched either of you _, yet_." Itachi and Hana's gloating looks and smirks drifted off of their faces. Damn, this woman was good.

The Fifth Hokage stood up, hands on her desk leaning toward the team in front of her. "Now, if you're done being insolent enough to be dismissed of your duties, I would like to discuss your plans to back up the retrieval team who is clearly engaged in a tough battle. Kakashi!" The clan heads' old teammate walked in.

"Nice speech there, Hana," he quipped, his goddamn eye still half closed. He was met with a swift thwack across the back of his head.

"Not in the mood, Kakashi," she growled. Though, she hadto admit, despite his timing, that was a pretty good one.

Tsunade looked the team assembled before her and nodded more introspective than one would expect. She had heard of this team and even been briefed on them. Despite Kakashi technically not being a part of their squad anymore, the three still worked together in an unrivaled fashion. Tsunade would be willing to bet they would accomplish any goal they were given.

* * *

Similar to every single other time Tsunade bet on something she lost. She was presented with a group of chakra exhausted, on the brink of death genin when they arrived back. Sasuke and Harumi had been with several, luckily now defeated, sound shinobi who had posed quite the issue for even the ANBU members. Kakashi hadn't made it in time to the border to stop them from crossing. All he found was a bleak, unconscious Naruto in desperate need of medical and psychiatric attention.

The two clans were furious, on the verge of rioting, the only thing keeping them down was their image. The villagers could not know they had lost such power. And for the Sutero clan, it was even worse. In her grief, Hitomi had committed suicide. The Sutero council insisted the obituary site illness as the cause of death in order to preserve their pride. With little to no fight left in her, Hana had agreed.

Kakashi sat next to her as she cried in the middle of her clan's private training grounds for the second time in a few months. That was far too many. The man understood the feeling she felt all too well. Hana appreciated his lack of words for her. Everyone kept apologizing and wishing her the best. Insisting she call upon there if they were anything they could do. The words were like salt in her wounds. None of those would fix the situation. The silence, understanding and company Kakashi brought was welcome. He understood there was absolutely nothing he could say to Hana to relieve the complete betrayal and loneliness she was faced with.

Her father had died facing the battles Orochimaru lead, leaving Hana as the young inexperienced clan head. Fine, she could deal with that. With what little preparation she had, she could suffer through it and figure it out. Her sister had left to gain power with Sasuke and Orochimaru. Her little sister who she thought she had this bond with, but apparently was missing some pieces because the girl had betrayed the village. The hole in her heart that left was indescribable, yet she still had her mother to share the grief with. She had someone to guide her in the clan issues and lean on despite all that was going on. Yet, she was wrong again. It had been too much for Hitomi and the woman had taken her life. Hana couldn't help but be angry at her for leaving her alone with everything on her shoulders.

Kakashi placed a hand on Hana's shoulder, continuing to gaze out into the distance with her. "One step at a time, one day at a time, we'll figure this out. You, me and Itachi. We'll do this. Just like we always do."

Hana nodded, head still hung. A small part of her believed him, but another part couldn't stand the idea of living another day.

* * *

A/N: Yikes, sorry this is so sad. BUT, end part 1. Next chapter will have another huge time shift (weird, almost like a shippuden length time shift. how convenient.) where hopefully the world sucks a little less and the lovely Team Erito stops being so darn angsty. Also this in the longest chapter I've ever written so I'm a little proud right now.

Follow if you like it, Favorite if you want others to, and review if you want because they're always greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! :D


	16. Ambush

Hana and Shisui walked out of the compound and toward their favorite training grown, Hana's hair flurrying behind her. "I really didn't realize how many ways I knew how to diplomatically tell someone to fuck off, honestly," she snorted, half pissed off, half laughing. The clan's council had thought at the ripe age of twenty-eight, Hana needed to bear an heir now.

Shisui was howling in laughter as they walked down the street. Hana wasn't sure when they stopped caring how they appeared in public, but the public seemed to almost like them better now that they were snarky jerks to each other. They seemed more normal she supposed. "I'm not sure they realize how intense things are right now. Let's just add a new born to the mix, that will lighten up the load completely."

Hana began to braid her hair as she walked, slowly her pace even further. "Also, for the long of all that is good, I'm still going on _missions_. I can't be pregnant right now." Not that she could tell her clan council about Danzo, they would do something terribly rash. The situation had worsened, not only were the Uchiha under foundation surveillance, but the Sutero were too. Yet, Danzo had not be caught with anything, there were no crimes to punish him by. Clans could be monitored as much as he wanted, there was no law against it.

The training ground was occupied by Itachi, who was dressed in his typical jonin attire, since he and Hana had been released from ANBU two years ago. Kakashi's nose was deep within that godforsaken book for his. Hana and Shisui joined them and the book snapped shut. "About time."

"You were only here before me because you were training," Hana rolled her eyes. Kakashi raised a brow challenging his best friend. Her eyes narrowed. "You try dealing with my damn council. They want me to have a baby."

Itachi shrugged. "Mine insists I wed soon."

"Why don't you marry Izumi? You two have been together so long now," Hana questioned as she plopped onto the ground. Itachi's frowned answered that question for her. Sasuke wouldn't be at the wedding. "Nevermind," she muttered.

Itachi nodded in forgiveness and went to cast a jutsu, but Kakashi stopped him. "We have one more person." Kakashi received three extremely confused looks, no one else ever joined them. Hell, the only reason Shisui was allowed there was because he was Hana's husband _and_ Itachi's best friend. A body flickered in front of them and Hana could have recognized that fish eyed, brown haired face anywhere.

"Tenzo," she screeched, throwing her arms around him. Tears brimmed her eyes. "It's been ten years! What the hell kept you?"

"It's Yamato now," he corrected as he peeled the woman off of him. He glanced at Itachi and nodded. "It seems you were a worthy replacement."

"I'm happy I met your expectations." No one was sure if Itachi was being snide or not. The man was unusually possessive of his team the man who had been part of the original was in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm working with team seven now," The ever-perceptive man announced in an attempt to calm the Uchiha. Though all that happened was the attention being shifted to Kakashi.

He held up his hands defensively. "Temporarily! I am a little busy with this. Also, for the next couple months our missions will need us as a squad. A foundation member is Sasuke's replacement."

"Fitting." This time it was a sneer.

Yamato sighed. "He seems to have…suggested there may be some ill intent toward the Sutero and Uchiha clans. It seems this may reach its boiling point within the next month." Hana's chest tightened and she spared a glance toward Itachi. The corners of his eyes twitched. Shisui's pleasant demeanor had long since vanished and his lips were pressed into a thin line. "Also, team seven encountered Harumi and Sasuke."

"…what?" Hana's voice was barely about a whisper. Her sister had finally been spotted. They had been searching for Orochimaru and his lairs for months to no avail.

"They are alive. However, they are…different. They are much stronger than we expected and they were able to escape." Hana wanted to pick Yamato's brain for any piece of information he had on her sister. He had seen her. Heck, she was alive. Part of Hana was worried Orochimaru had killed her, but she knew her sister was stronger than that. She spared a glance toward Itachi and Shisui who were both impassive.

Yamato coughed. "Back to the situation at hand. Both clans are at great risk. ANBU are stationed around but whether or not they have been infiltrated by the foundation is unknown."

"What had Tsunade proposed to combat this?" Kakashi's face was as impassive as always, but his tone seemed far more concerned.

"It's out of her hands."

* * *

Sasuke paced down the damp hallway of the disgusting place he had been living for the past few years. He looked into the lab, checking for Kabuto. That man was such a pest. He approached Harumi who was standing over a lab table. She glanced up at him as she sensed him entering. "Sasuke."

He nodded. "Harumi." He had part of her blood in him, a move of trust they had made together once he had become immune to poisons. This way she could always sense his whereabouts. Orochimaru did near everything to destroy their bond, but yet it only made it stronger. Harumi was sure Orochimaru and Kabuto knew they were putting on an act for them, but they didn't care. In their presence, they argued and spat. Their spars were aggressive. Harumi had darn near surpassed Sasuke and one of them was typically unconscious by the end. It had been a long few years.

Sasuke, while he was trained harder, was experimented on much less than Harumi. Harumi spent hours per day being pricked and prodded. She had killed more people in order to demonstrate her abilities for Orochimaru than she cared to admit. Killing wasn't her style, but if it made her stronger she could wear it proudly. "He's going to…"

Sasuke nodded. "I know. I'm prepared." It was able time Orochimaru's body expired. He was coming for Sasuke soon and both leaf shinobi were on edge.

The patter was feet was heard down the hallway and Harumi smirked. "I told you to get the hell out of here. Do not come in here demanding things. Hasn't anyone taught you manners!"

Sasuke leapt forward and gripped her neck lifting her off the guard. "You're one to talk about manners…" Harumi kicked into him funneling a small amount of chakra into her feet. Sasuke flew back into a table, knocking over glassware.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses at the sight and sighed. "I thought I told you two to keep your bickering out of the labs."

"Well if this bastard didn't come in here and bother me, I wouldn't have to," Harumi growled.

Sasuke went to exit the room, glaring at her. "You're not worth my time."

* * *

Hana perched herself on top of the tallest building in her compound. The air was heavy and the sky was dark. Across the away she could see Itachi in a similar position in the Uchiha compound. The Uchiha compound had finally been moved back to its original location and was next to the Sutero compound. This was more convenient and in this case, deadly. The sun began to slowly rise and Hana thanked the lord as Kakashi joined her. An eight hour watch was exhausting.

"Get some rest," The wild haired man noted as Hana gave him a nod before she wandered to her home.

Shisui was heading into the house about the same hour. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was as curly as ever due to the humidity. "Night missions suck," he sighed as he hip bumped his equally tired looking wife.

"Tell me about it," she snorted as she flopped into their bed, not bothering to change her clothes.

Shisui laid in bed next to her and pulled her into his chest. "At least I get to come home to my beautiful wife." Hana peaked up and her and smirked.

"Yeah, because my beauty is what keeps you around." She rolled her eyes and wrapped herself around him tighter. The past years had served them well. Shisui claimed he actually loved her now, but Hana still insisted it was fake. Though, she definitely had a fire in her soul for him.

He smirked back at her, use to her antics. "Hm, I actually think it's your submissive nature and the fact you always do what I say. You're right, darling." Hana propped herself on top of him, practically growling in her straddle. He grinned at her. "No, don't…stop," he teased and her smirk grew.

"I'll show you just how well I listen," she teased, kissing his neck.

* * *

"We're shitty people," Hana laughed, now fully undressed in their bed. Shisui shrugged, arms behind his head. "Our clans are being threatened and we're over here fooling around."

"We need something to ease the anxiety."

Hana rolled her eyes, flipping onto her side. "You'll take any excuse to get in my pants."

Shisui curled up against her back and planted a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Can you blame me?' Hana was practically purring as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

A screech awoke Itachi from his slumber. His eyes snapped open, years of training had made him an extremely light sleeper. He was out of bed and ready in less than a minute, pouncing through the window. He knew that scream.

He found Izumi engaged with a man who appeared to be ANBU, but he certainly wasn't. It had started. She was fine except for the shallow cut down her side.

Down the street, Yamato was engaged with several men, closing them in wood barriers. Taking out the foundation members would be easy enough. Protecting all of his clan in the process, was going to be difficult.

* * *

Hana was out of her house with Shisui before she could even begin to realize what was happening. She knew it was going to happen, but the reality of it was daunting. Her clan was being murdered. Unlike the Uchiha, the Sutero clan was heavily civilian. Shisui took off toward the north end of the compound, which was less densely populated. While Kakashi and Hana maintained the south.

Hana's kunai clanged against the metal of the sword of a masked foundation member. She slathered the kunai in her blood before nicking his arm. His hiss was loud before she caused veins to explode. Hana cringed at the sight, having not been that _efficient_ in a while and the sight have not pleasant. It was going to be a long night. Backed up against Kakashi she knew it was going to be a long fight.

Harumi bounded through the trees and grinned as Konoha grew closer. "I can't believe you killed him!"

Sasuke shrugged, though the twinge at the corners of his lips betrayed the indifference. "He was going to take my body than murder you. I had no choice."

Harumi rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you're not relishing in this. _You_ killed Orochimaru. A legendary Sannin."

"He was in a weak state." Sasuke glanced over Konoha's wall from the tree. "The compound moved."

Harumi closed the distance between them and her compound. She heard the clang of metal and glanced up at her companion. "Something is very wrong."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as she made his way toward his home. "Danzo," he muttered. "Go to your compound, we'll meet us later." Sasuke flickered away and appeared nearby his home.

He appeared just in time to spot his mother. She was surrounded by four cloaked men. Sasuke rushed forward, unsheathing his sword. As Mikoto blocked two men flying toward her, Sasuke blocked a third. The fourth plunged straight through her chest. She fell to her knees, and Sasuke's curse mark took over.

His wings knocked two men into the building across the way and he flickered behind the man who had thrust his sword into Mikoto, thrusting his own into his heart. An water bullets flew at him from the forth, he ran toward him dodging and slicing through him with a chidori. He knelt down next to his mother as his curse mark receded. Blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth. "…Sasuke," she sighed reaching out to him. He clasped her hand, his heart pounding. "You're home." Tears brimmed the corners of her eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted more affectionately than he had thought possible. He gripped her hand tighter.

"I'm so happy…I love you, Sasuke… Take care of your brother." The light faded from her eyes and Sasuke's lips pressed into a thin line and his chest tightened. Danzo was going to pay for this dearly.

* * *

A/N:Phew. This chapter was painful to write...but also fun. More painful because I know what's coming. And I hate action scenes lol. I know it's choppy, BUT I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Follow if you like it, favorite if you want others to and review to speak your mind (and encourage me to keep writing :D). Thanks for reading! Welcome to Part 2


	17. Reunions

Hana and Kakashi spared each other a glanced as some of the last cloaked figures dropped to the floor. None were coming and the all of the civilian clan members had been evacuated into a guarded building. Hana was nervous as she made the way to the North end of the compound, there was something in the air.

"Hana." The voice sent a chill down her spine. No way. There was no way. Not now. She looked to her left and out of the shadows someone who looked weirdly like her twelve-year-old self stepped out. Except, like always, her face was rounder. The figures face twisted into a smirk. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Her chest felt like an elephant had found a nice wading spot on it and she was always short of breath and sweaty. Her battle instincts took over as she took a quick, steadying breath. "I have a clan to protect right now. Are you planning to help?" Hana did not have time to deal with this right now. She'd deal with her sister later.

Harumi shrugged. "Well I can't let you all go dying on me, now can I?" If she didn't know better and the circumstances were different, Hana would have sister certainly was still as charming as ever.

* * *

Izumi extended a hand to the eldest Uchiha brother and shook her head. "For someone so elite you seem to be spending a lot of time on your butt."

Itachi grasped her hand and shook his head, smirking. "You always have to be like that, don't – Sasuke." Izumi cocked her head but turned around and saw the source of Itachi's change in tone. The younger Uchiha brother paced down the street. He was older now, and more muscular than Itachi would ever be. The likeness between them was uncanny, yet Sasuke's beefy stature made his elder brother appear frail. Itachi's eyes were narrow as she eyed his brother.

"Mother is dead," Sasuke announced, stopping several feet from the couple. Itachi could swear his voice sounded almost shaky. Was it with sadness, fear, anger? Itachi didn't know anymore. Ever since his brother's disappearance, Itachi realized he had never known anything about him at all. Conversational as ever, Itachi quirked a brow, begging for an explanation. "She was surrounded and stabbed. They're dead now."

Itachi nodded, not able to deal with the idea of being an orphan right now. "Good work. I'm heading to the Sutero compound. Ours is clear. If there are any stragglers, Yamato will deal with them. Are you planning to join?"

Sasuke shrugged and grunted, "Hn."

Itachi turned around and began walking, but Sasuke could hear the smirk in his brother's voice. "Good to know you're still an Uchiha after all this time."

* * *

Shisui cursed everything in his path as Danzo's fingers plunged into his eye. How the fuck did that man know Izanagi? Shisui flew back clutching his eye and hissed. He began to flicker around the man, clones following behind him. Him and his clones closed in, but Danzo was behind him. Shisui glanced over his should with her good eye, but before even he could flicker away a wind infused kunai was thrust through him.

"Heh…You just had to… heh… stab the village in the back one more time before… heh… you died," Shisui sputtered out, blood out his mouth.

* * *

Hana was sprinting toward where she knew Shisui was and stopped dead in her tracks when rounded the corner and spotted him with a hole in his chest. _Fuck_.

* * *

Itachi was racing to the Sutero compound. As he approached he headed toward the one place he sensed chakra flaring. As he landed from the room and skidded around the corner he caught a sight he never wished to see. Shisui, with one eye and blood gushing from his chest. The feelings that rushed through Itachi were ones he hadn't felt in years and all he could be served to say in a quiet cracked voice was, "Onii-san…"

* * *

Naruto had practically ripped Sakura out of bed. He didn't particularly care about her modesty right now. He knew that chakra. And it was in the village, in the Uchiha compound. There was no mistaking it. But he could tell it was moving closer to the Sutero compound.

"Naruto, are you sure?" Sakura asked as they leapt across rooftops. Of course they had to live in the furthest area from the compounds.

"Yes, Sakura! I'd know it anywhere!" Naruto leapt into the Sutero compound and landed on a roof just above Shisui clutching his chest. Hana, Kakashi and Harumi were to his left. Itachi, Yamato and… "SASUKE!" he bellowed, not exactly thinking through the delicacy of the Sutero clan head's husband having a hole in his chest.

Hana glanced up at the unwelcome noise and audibly growled. "GET OUT. This is a family matter. Sakura, heal him, at least enough to keep him alive until I kill this bandaged bastard."

Itachi stepped forward, making eye contact with his female teammate. "I'll be damned if I don't help." Sakura swooped in, carrying Shisui over past a few buildings.

Naruto grit his teeth in the direction of Sasuke. "I'll be back, teme! You better kick his ass."

Sasues stance was already in a battle-ready position as he smirked. "I will. I'm not you, dobe." Naruto smirked to himself as he bounded toward Sakura, his best friend was back.

Danzo glanced around, his face as flat as ever. "Are you done with your reunions?"

Hana's feet spread out as she took her stance, her hands already bleeding. "I don't know why you thought this suicide mission was a good idea, but you're going to die today."

Danzo shook his head. "Insolent as ever, _Lady_ Sutero."

The four-shinobi flurried around him. The respective Uchiha and Sutero pairs worked remarkably together. Their bonds ever evident. One would throw a blow and the other would block for them. The sibling teams weren't half bad either. The younger half were were full of brute strength and power. The eldest siblings were agile and maneuvered delicately and intelligently delivering blow after blow. All Hana or Itachi needed for was this main to either look into Itachi's eyes or let Hana's blood get inside him. Alas, Danzo was not a stupid man and actively avoided both possibilities at all costs.

The team was a sight to be seen after the sixth time they had 'killed' Danzo. Harumi and Hana were basically covered in blood. Itachi and Sasuke were more beaten up than either Sutero had ever seen them. But, Danzo's chakra reserves were low. Izanagi took an incredible amount of chakra, especially for someone who wasn't an Uchiha. Hana took note as the nod the two Uchiha gave each other and the hand signs Itachi's fingers flurried through telling Hana was to do. She nodded quickly, despite having sworn if he moved them any faster she wouldn't be able to know.

Hana glanced over at her oblivious sister. Had the godforsaken child stayed in the leaf longer, Hana would have had time to develop non-verbal communication with her. Hana sighed, shaking her head. Now was not the time. There was a very deadly man she was running toward, but Hana certainly threw up a prayer that Harumi and her still had some sort of connection. Or, the girl at least gained some keen observation skills when with that snake.

Within minutes and nearly two hundred blows, Hana caught Itachi's gentle smirk of the corner of her eye. Yet, his sharingan wasn't active and the smirk was not at her. Sasuke had his active and it was certainly not the normal circular pattern, there were pinwheels. Hana once again shook off her speculations. She knew was this meant and she was finally able to sweep her fingers through Danzo's cuts. The man went to activate his last Izanagi, but the shocked look on his face said it all. It was not there.

Hana's fingers twisted into her hand sign and she smirked. "You failed, Danzo. Now, die." And the veins within him exploded.

The four collapsed to a knee for a moment as Danzo lay limp between them. Panting, Itachi and Hana stood up making their way toward Shisui. Their siblings stopped them.

Hana's eyes narrowed. "I have a dying husband to attend to. What is your issue?"

Harumi's eyes narrowed back in a mirror fashion which almost shook Hana. "You need to die." Hana didn't even have a moment to respond before a kunai rushed at her face. She leapt back into her ready stance, shaking her head.

"You're in no shape to take me right now, Harumi."

Harumi laughed. "You are the one worse for wear, _nee-san_." The way Harumi acknowledged her was chilling. Hana shook her head. This would have to be quick, Harumi certainly wasn't wrong Hana was _exhausted_.

Itachi stared blankly at Sasuke. "Let me through. I don't have time for your whining, Sasuke."

Sasuke grit his teeth. The man's indifference toward him always enraged him. "You never have time. Well, you're going to make time."

Itachi sighed, taking a few steps back. "Don't make stupid decisions."

Sasuke smirked, the rage flaring in his eyes. "You're the one who is going to look stupid today, nii-san." And their Sharingan flared.

* * *

Harumi and Hana appeared to match in skill as they exchanged blow after blow. Neither seeming to let the other have the upper hand. Yet, there was one minor difference. Hana was holding back; the woman was not killing her sister. And Harumi was fighting to kill. Harumi finally nicked Hana and the eldest hissed, suck on the wound before spitting it out.

"You have to aim somewhere I can't suck the chakra out of!"

Harumi laughed. "You really know nothing about us. Our chakra will cancel each other's out. Mine won't even affect you. This is a battle of strength. And I am stronger than you." A lightbulb almost visibly appeared above Hana's head. God, this girl was dumb and worst of all arrogant. Hana rushed directly at her, full speed and dove her bloody fingers directly into an old wound before bouncing back. "It's useless!"

Hana gave the girl the runaround for another minute or so before skidding to a stop and making a hand sign to focus her chakra. Harumi went to rush at her, but mid step – stopped. "What in the…"

Hana smirked, sweat beating down her brow from blood loss and near chakra exhaustion. "I just… I want to talk Harumi. That's it, just talk to me."

Harumi frowned. "How!"

Hana sighed. "If you bothered to learn anything before leaving you'd know. I placed a chakra string in the wound. I was funneling my chakra into your bloodstream. You're right our chakra does usually cancel out the other's chakra, unless its overwhelmed by a stronger chakra. I funneled so much chakra into your bloodstream that yours has almost been replaced with mine, so good luck escaping this jutsu. Now…why did you decide to be a brat and run away?"

The scowl that was on Harumi's face stretched even deeper. "That's rich. The most insolent woman in Konoha calling _me_ a brat." Hana frowned, this wasn't getting anywhere. Fucking teenagers. She stared down Harumi the sternest look she could muster. Harumi's scowl receded for a moment. "Is that the look you use when you disagree with the council? I'll have to note that for after I kill you and take your place."

There it was. It hit Hana like a ton of bricks. Harumi _wanted_ to be the clan head. A brief chuckle burst out of Hana's mouth. "Do you think I want this godforsaken position? I loved being ANBU, I loved the idea of picking my own husband, I loved the idea of freedom. Do you know what I get with this? None of that. I can barely go on missions. Shisui and I almost hated each other at one point. Did you know he had a girlfriend when I was forced to marry him? Did you know I loved someone else? I don't get to choose anything, Harumi. Everything is decided for me. It's not just power and respect you get. You get nothing. You're a slave to the cursed clan. I'd give it to you, but I wouldn't wish this position on my worst enemy."

Harumi's face fell. Her face fell into an anger but her lip was trembling. "You don't get it! It was always Hana, Hana, Hana. You didn't appreciate anything they did for you! They pushed you to be strong! They pushed me to be kind. Do you know where kind gets you? Nowhere!" Hana stepping forward as she watched the tears begin to fall from Harumi's eyes. "You were always the one mom and dad were concerned about. And now they're dead. They don't even get to see me strong. I just wanted to show them that I..I…"

Hana wrapped herself around her sister, released the jutsu. "Sh…" she sighed as she stroked the sobbing girls hair. "Harumi… you were always the one they loved more." She tilted her chin up and tried to form a smile at the girl who was nearly as tall as herself now. "Why do you think there's more than ten years between us? They fucked me up. They gave up on me. You were the child they were trying to raise right. Trust me, you were everything they ever wanted. You were everything I couldn't be."

Harumi's eyes went wide as realization flooded through her. She wasn't an accident. She wasn't a 'change of life' child. She was a do-over. _She_ was the golden child. She made eye contact with her sister and dozens of memories flooded through of Hana clashing with her parents. But, until six months leading up her leaving, Harumi never fought with him. The tears flowed more freely as Harumi realized she had made a grave mistake.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi danced around each other. Their movements both effortlessly fluid. Frustratingly to Sasuke, neither could land a blow. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw Itachi sigh and the pattern within his eyes changed. Itachi seemed to run behind him, but as she went to block, Itachi was in front of him with his hands gripped into his hair. Their foreheads met. "I just want to speak, Tsukyomi."

The world spun into red and black around them. The air was warm and there was even tea to be had on the table. Itachi sat himself down and took a cup. "Sasuke, why did you leave?"

"What is this?"

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temple. His composure was waning. He was not the type of person to get irritated, especially with his brother. But he was exhausted, his mother was dead, his best friend was injured and his chakra was nearly nonexistent at this point. "A genjutsu, don't bother trying to escape. Will you just answer my questions?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "A genjutsu? How did you trap me in a-"

"Fuck, Sasuke. Just answer the fucking questions," Itachi groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose. His hand was tight around the cup, any tighter and it would crack.

Sasuke's head shook in surprise. He had never heard his brother speak that way, especially to him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now, but his heart was like it was in his stomach. It wasn't the same feeling he got when his parents died. And it wasn't anger. "You seem touchy, onii-san."

Itachi scowled. Now, he was angry and Sasuke knew he was angry. He was losing the upper hand here, and he didn't like to lose. He sighed and took a different approach. "Since you left I have become head of the clan. Meetings with councilmen have been trying as ever. Your former team seems to show up at the compound daily, asking if there has been any sign. Hell, your classmates all almost died trying to retrieve you," Itachi's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"You would know that though because you were the one to try to finish Naruto. I have been tasked with trying to find you and also at the same time I have been trying to protect the clan from a man who has a vendetta against us. And to top it off, I had to spend time consoling our ever worried and questioning mother who didn't quite understand what she did so wrong that her son would abandon the village. So yes, _Sasuke_ , you can say I have been touchy lately, no thanks to you."

Sasuke scowled. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Itachi quirked a brow with a matching scowl. Sasuke's frown deepened, he hated when Itachi did that. "You get to be the leader of the Uchiha clan, respected and acclaimed. People would kill for that position."

"Is that what you kill for?" Itachi spat back, realization creeping into him.

Sasuke leaned closer to Itachi across the table. "Yes."

Itachi sighed, and almost found himself smiling at the absurdity of it. "You can have it."

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

Itachi folded his hands. "I said, you can have it. I do not want it. I have never wanted it. But you have too much hate in you right now. You cannot lead with so much hate."

"Why do you hate it so much, nii-san?" And this time it didn't come out aggressive, rude or undermining.

Itachi shrugged. "They want to control everything you do. Who you marry, when you have children, who you are friends with. For the record, they are not fond of your sensei, Kakashi. My placement on his team was quite controversial." Sasuke's brow furrowed. He knew the council was irritating, but to go as far as controlling _everything._ "And your friend, Naruto, they hate him more."

"But you don't have to do what they say. They're a council."

Itachi smirked. "Clearly not. But you do have to compromise. I have been doing many things I do not want to lately. They are not above dangling the clan and other lives over your head. So, Sasuke, is this still something that interests you?"

"Is that the voice you use with the council?"

Itachi laughed lightly for a moment. "Perceptive. Yes." Itachi leaned closer to him, mimicking his brother's previous movement. "You sure ask a lot of questions today."

Sasuke folded his arms. "I'll think about it. We need to get to Shisui, I'm sure it's been quite a while."

The genjutsu dissolved and Itachi smirked, backing away from Sasuke. The younger Uchiha rubbed his head, nursing his new headache. "It's only been two seconds. Genjutsu is a wonderful tool."

* * *

Sakura knelt over the curly haired Uchiha, green hands ablaze. She scowled, his heart was shredding. She was little holding it together and beating it with chakra. His lungs were kept from being filled with blood by a clot that certainly wouldn't hold much longer. This man was in more pain than he needed to be in. Sakura didn't like losing anyone, but at this point she was only prolonging his suffering.

"It's only if you can't keep me alive," he jested, still able to smile despite the ache through-out his whole body.

Sakura's frown deepened and her eye twitched. "I can keep you alive but they need to hurry up. Don't question my abilities!" Shisui went to laugh, but it sounded more like a coughing gurgle. Kakashi and Yamato sat back at the sight, unable to watch or do anything. Yamato especially, did not know Shisui well.

The pair of siblings appears from around the corner and Hana kneeled next to Shisui and Itachi joined her on the opposite side. The younger two peered from beyond their older siblings' shoulders. Hana took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "You're going to die on me, rude." She nodded to Sakura in a show of thanks.

Shisui smiled. "Let me talk, I'm the one dying…heh. Sasuke, Harumi, I will kick your asses if you do that again. You worried us grey." The two nodded, Harumi was openly crying at this point. His eyes moved to Itachi. "Thanks for being the little brother I always wanted. You're truly my best friend. Don't let the council tell you what to do." Itachi nodded, unable to make words as he watched Shisui gasp out his final words. Finally, he turned to Hana. "My wife, I'm happy we were together despite the circumstances. You are stronger than you know. I love you."

Hana felt the tears at the corners of her eyes threatening her. She hadn't wanted to cry, especially after his decleration of her strength. But, just now she realized it wasn't that she could maybe love him. She did love him. She did love him and he was going to die now. Her heart hurt as she wished it was her. "I love you too." And the smile that crossed his face was enough to ease her heart for the quickest moment. He was dying happy.

* * *

A/N: Whew. That was LOOOONG. Hopefully you liked it though since I took a quite a bit longer than usual to get it out. All the perspective switching was a bit tricky. But thats the end of the Clan Murder arc I suppose! Now that Danzo and Orochimaru (kinda) are dealt with, I suppose that leaves our heros with some free time!

Please review! :D Thanks for reading


	18. Surprises

The council was sitting around the half circle they typically did and the oldest raisin of them all just would not shut up. Hana gently wondered how someone so goddamn old still had purple hair. Most people turned grey or white by this time. Was it jutsu? Was it good genetics? Hana had learned early on to mostly tone them out and things moved far smoother than when she actually listened. "…and you shall not remarry."

A tick formed on Hana temple. "I'll remarry if I please. And this time it won't be a strategy game."

Another old geezer who had turned grey frown. He was always frowning, especially when Hana was in the room. "It will damage our Uchiha relations."

This time Hana couldn't help it, she audibly groaned and rubbed her nose. "Uchiha Itachi is essentially a little brother to me. I don't think our relations are dissolving anytime soon. I'm not sure why that's such a foreign concept to you."

"If you think simply friendship is enough to maintain an alliance you are truly naïve. Marriage and other things of the same caliber are the only-"

Hana held up her hand and brushed off the man. "I'm done with this conversation. Move on." They all frowned as the clan leader crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

The raisin woman spoke up again. "The greastest tragedy is an heir was not able to be bore in the time you were together. Hopefully you will understand the repercussions of not heading our advice." The tick on Hana's forehead began to form even larger. She wasn't sure how long she could listen to this hag both minimize and maximize this in all the wrong places. Her hand slammed onto the table as she stood.

"I'm leaving. I cannot sit here and let you speak about my dead husband as if it was nothing and my uterus as if that is any of your goddamn business. Call for me when you decide to talk about something meaningful." Hana strut from the room, hoping she seemed as threatening and she felt.

* * *

"You must understand my dilemma here. They are essentially rogue nin. Harumi has been cleared because she was so young and not technically a shinobi. Sasuke, however, was more than capable of understanding his actions." Tsunade was actively knowing her thumbnail, her most telling nervous tick.

"He helped saved the Uchiha! And the Sutero! And he killed Orochimaru! Him leaving did more good than him staying!" Naruto cried, slamming his fist on her desk.

Tsunade stood up, eye to eye with the blue-eyed man. "I am aware of his feats, Naruto. That is why I am even considering a pardon! You have all vouched for him enough. Out!"

Sakura frowned as she dragged Naruto from the room. "Now you pissed her off! Keep your trap shut!" Sakura's fist flew onto his head.

* * *

Hana stepped into her home and sighed at the emptiness. There were still traces of him here, almost a month and a half later. His clothes were still folded in the dresser and of course their pictures were still up. Hana walked into her room, throwing off her kimono. She hated that stupid garment. It wasn't as comfortable as everyone claimed. It was heavy and hot. She slipped into her casual shinobi clothes. The black fabric just was so much more comfortable against her skin.

She walked her way to training ground six. The private training grounds just pissed her off now and Harumi had essentially made herself at home there. Hana had caught her sleeping out there a few times. The air was still heavy, but for some reason among the trees was fresher than outside. She fingered through her hair as she approached grounds putting it in her signature braid. She threw it behind her shoulder and was pleasantly surprised Itachi and Kakashi had actually shown up. They had both been quite busy lately.

Kakashi went to speak and Hana chucked a kunai his way. "If you say I'm late, I will shave your head."

Itachi shook his head, letting his sharingan fade. "Quite the threat."

Kakashi shrugged, but then appeared behind his teammate, braid twisted around his wrist. "Reconsidering that threat?"

Hana smirked. "A shadow clone, nice." And then she disappeared into a log, appearing in a tree. "But, I learned from the best. Gotta watch for that substitution," she tutted. She glanced around and almost fell from the tree. Grabbing a branch to steady herself. "Woah."

The boys were next to her on the branch in an instant. "Have you already trained today?" Itachi asked, eyes narrowing.

"No, I mean I dealt with the council which was as pleasant as ever, but – oh shit." She threw up.

Kakashi quirked a brow. "What have you eaten?"

"Nothing, well I had an apple this morning." Suddenly she was flung over Kakashi's shoulder with Itachi bounding after. God, this did not help her stop being dizzy. "Where are you taking me?"

"The doctor. You're clearly ill," Itachi said flatly in that tone that made everyone around him feel stupid.

Hana frowned. "I ate bad apple. _Relax_. And I've been stressed. I do not need to go –"

"Apples don't give people food poisoning," Kakashi sighed before letting her down in front of the hospital doors. "Stay. I'll get you a wheelchair." Hana frowned. Her head was spinning, she was in no shape to go any-. Oomph.

Itachi sighed as she hit his arms. He knew something was up. Her chakra had seemed…off in the moment he had spotted her with his sharingan. Without the chakra sensing of a Hyuga he couldn't pinpoint how, but something was definitely wrong. And she was drenched in sweat.

* * *

Hana blinked and immediately recognized the smell. She wasn't just at the doctors. She was in the hospital. Crap. There was an IV in her arm and that beeping was terribly annoying. Sakura walked in and Hana flopped her head back against the pillow. Sakura's always professional smile was honestly more annoying than comforting. "Hana, you're awake."

"Clearly." Sakura laughed lightly. Hana forgot how used to this sort of behavior she was. She was friends with Sasuke and was Kakashi's student.

"Well, you were severely dehydrated. You clearly had not eaten anything of actual substance in twenty-four hours. And, your chakra was even exhausted." Hana frowned. She hadn't be training lately. And sure, she wasn't really eating and drinking water wasn't something she commonly did, but these weren't abnormal behaviors. She had never fainted before. Also her chakra should be strong if anything. Sakura must have sensed her confusion and began to go through the normal series of questions.

"What was the last thing you ate?"

"Apple."

"Did you drink any water today?"

"Does tea count?"

"Somewhat. What strenuous activities have you participated in during the past two days?"

"Does dealing with the council count? It's mentally taxing."

Sakura sighed, clearly getting a little annoyed with her responses. "When was your last sexual encounter?"

Hana frowned. She knew exactly when it was and her heart sank. "Seven weeks ago."

Sakura nodded, avoiding eye contact. Sakura also knew exactly what was going on seven weeks ago. "You threw up and were dizzy correct?" Hana nodded. "Is there any possibility you could be pregnant?"

"No. I mean. No." Hana's heart sunk even further than she thought it could. I mean no, her husband was dead. Of course, she couldn't be pregnant.

Sakura looked at her with a face Hana was sick of seeing. Pity. No, maybe sympathy, but either wat she didn't want any of it. "Did you use any sort of birth control when you last-"

"No! I can't be pregnant."

Sakura walked into the hallway and returned with an ultrasound machine. "We're going to check with this just to make sure. I will also check for more internal issues if that is not the source." Hana frowned, but knew better than to protest. She had seen people 'coaxed' by Sakura before and it was not a scene she wished to partake in. Hana turned she head to the side and allowed Sakura to work. "Hana…um…"

"Spit it out," she spat. She really was not in the mood. Here this woman was trying to convince she was pregnant with her dead husband's children. How dare she? How dare she insinuate such a-

"You are pregnant, about seven weeks along." Hana swore her heart stopped. She hadn't really noticed if she was dizzy before, but she was certainly dizzy now. "And there appears to be two. You're going to have twins." And for the second time that day, Hana threw up.

* * *

"Hana, the council is going to physically come get you if you don't come out of that house of yours." Harumi pounded on the front door of Hana's house, sick of getting second hand requests for her sister. "I don't know what happened, but get over it. You're too old to sulk."

Hana whipped something at the door. "Go. Away." Hana had barricaded herself in her home for about a week now. For some reason, she justified her hiding away as keeping herself less stressed for the baby. Yet, being in here was becoming more stressful. She heard she sisters groan from the outside of her door.

"You can't hide in there forever, Hana!" And the footsteps stomped away. Hana flopped herself onto her couch, sighing. She held her knees to her chest, examining the picture on the wall in front of her. What would her kids look like? She hadn't bothered to ask if there were fraternal or identical. She sighed. She was better than hiding away like this, but she really wasn't given a chance to sulk after Shisui had died, and now this.

There was another knock at the door. Hana ignored it. Maybe they would think she went out. "I know you're home." Hana frowned. Kakashi. Her sister had brought in the big guns. She maintained her position. "I know why you're hiding." Hana perked up. _What?_ Sakura said she had to tell the Hokage. Tsunade couldn't be sending pregnant shinobi on missions, but had she told her sensei?

Hana flung the door open and Kakashi pushed his way in, closing the door behind him. Hana was quite the sight in one of Shisui's old shirts and shorts. "How do you know?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know anything, but I knew it would make you let me in."

Hana sat on her couch, pouting at this. "Get out." Kakashi paced around her home doing the opposite of what she had just told him to do. He was opening her fridge, checking her room.

"At least you're eating. That's improvement from your usual sulking." He sat down in an arm chair near her. "Tell me what's going on."

Hana's breathing quickened. She had to tell people sometime. It really wasn't something she could hide forever. Kakashi's brow furrowed as he watched her. He had never seen her so anxious. Hana was full of many emotions, but anxiety typically wasn't one of them. "I'm having twins."

Kakashi's eye widened a little further than it usually ever did. "What?"

Hana smirked, not able to resist a good jab. "When did you become hard you hearing?"

Kakashi almost laughed. "I'm sorry. How far along?" Hana shrugged. "Does your council know?" Another shrug. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Does anyone know?"

"The Hokage. And Sakura." Hana sighed, her knees back up to her chest. She peaked up at him as she looked at her with contemplation. "Will you be one of their godfathers?"

Kakashi blinked at her for a moment. "Are you sure? I'm not exactly… fatherly."

Hana laughed. And it felt good. It felt warm and honest and like a breath of fresh air. "Lord knows I'm not motherly."

Kakashi shrugged and walked into her kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. "We'll figure it out. Who's the second one's godfather?"

"Itachi, obviously."

Kakashi sipped his water, leaning against the door frame. "Well you better let him know. That man hates surprises."

* * *

A/N: Woo! I tried to keep this chapter a little lighter in tone, especially after such a heavy few chapters. Yes, I'm sorry I killed of Shisui. But I'd known I had decided to do it from the getgo and welp, it was time. So I'm sorry if I broke your hearts, but! maybe some baby Shisuis will soothe your wounds.

Please review :D Thanks for reading!


	19. Fresh Air

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Itachi sat at Hana's dining room table. Of all things, she had sent a note. A note to demand his presence in here home. Having not seen her in a worrisome amount of time, he had postponed his training with Sasuke to be here. And now he was presented with three _delightful_ surprises. Twins. She had to be having goddamn twins. The damn woman always excelled even when she didn't want to. And she wanted him to be a godfather? He was about as fatherly as a rock. But it was also Shisui's child and he owed a duty to it. And lord knows he'd end up babysitting it anyway. "I'll do it."

Hana smiled. "Well I wasn't really asking."

Itachi actually rolled his eyes that time. "I'm not in the mood for your shit today." Kakashi was smirking, the woman should have known Itachi would be pissed. A long few silent moments passed. Itachi sighed again, clearly attempting to dissipate his annoyance. "Who are the godmothers?"

Hana shrugged. "I mean Harumi, clearly. And well, I don't really have another one. Ten- I mean Yamato might be a good godfather to another. I can have three godfathers and one godmother, right?"

Itachi couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm sure your council will be thrilled with that. But, I don't see why not. If anything, producing two heirs when they thought they would get none should get them off your back for a few months." He paused for a moment. "You haven't told either of our councils yet have you?"

Kakashi actually barked a laugh at the thought and Hana threw a book at him. "Not yet," she groaned.

Arms crossed, Kakashi shook his head. "You're probably going to wait until the day you literally can't hide it anymore." The white-haired man looked her up and down. "And because of your build, I'd say you have about three weeks." Before Hana could respond, there was a rapping on her door.

"Hatake Kakashi, your presence is requested by the Hokage." The man sighed and nodded.

"I will be there shortly." He glanced at his previous teammates. "Team Seven being back in order is taking up much of my time, lately. Apologies." The man flickered out of the room.

Hana's attention turned to Itachi, her eyes lighting up. "Sasuke was pardoned!" Itachi nodded, smiling softly. The pardon had been a great relief, especially considering the circumstances. "I'm glad. I never did get to thank him for standing up for Harumi."

Itachi sighed. "Now back to the council…" And Hana cursed the man for being so damn dutiful.

* * *

Hana looked at Itachi with one last pleading look as she stared at the door. Two councils were behind there. Two groups to judge her and her life decisions. Suddenly, the weight of her kimono was more suffocating than usual. Hana was sure the pregnancy hormones were in full swing. She had never been so damn emotional in her life. Suddenly, she cared about everything. And not cared in the deep-down sort of way. She was wearing her heart on her sleeve lately. It was unnerving.

Itachi smiled gently at her, giving her hand a squeeze as they entered the room. The councils were not intermingled. And the differences between them was obvious. The Sutero council were purple haired and seemed outwardly unpleasant. The Uchiha, on the other hand, were dark haired and despite popular belief weirdly pleasant seeming. Yet, a certain coldness radiated from them. The two clan leaders sat down.

"What makes you bring us all here _together?_ " Ah, Hana's favorite raisin. She was ever resentful of the Uchiha clan, but went along with the alliance since she wanted the sharingan in their family.

"I'm having twins." Hana was not in the mood for beating around the bush or pleasantries. The sooner the news was out the sooner she could be out of this meeting. If not for the circumstances, the shocked looks upon both council's faces would have been the most amusing thing she'd seen in years. The amusement she saw on Itachi's faced showed his agreement.

"You have committed _adultery_?" The councilmen from the Uchiha was hissing. His shocked face had only lasted a millisecond before the disgust rang in. "After the sacrifice-"

Hana held up a hand to the man, which earned her a glare. Clearly Itachi was not as rude as she was with his council. "I am nearly eleven weeks along. Not that you bothered to ask. And if you did some quick mental math, that would put my conception date just before his death. Any other accusations-"

"Enough," another Uchiha council grunted. "I'm not such if you understand how our council is run, but we do not tolerate disrespect." Hana rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet for the moment.

"I wish you didn't attack Lady Sutero so aggressively. Any other questions before we adjourn this meeting?" Itachi's voice was like ice. Hana hadn't heard it like that in a long time and it ran a chill down her spine.

"You plan to retire, yes?" Ah, Hana's other favorite. The old geezer. And Hana laughed this time, completely not caring anymore. She stood up before she responded.

"I will remain a shinobi. After all, we run the nursery, I will have more than adequate childcare. I have nothing more to say." With the smallest indication of a bow, the purple haired woman exited the room. She was over this crap. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone. Itachi sighed lightly, made a more respectful bow and followed suit.

Itachi almost laughed as he caught up with Hana. "You're going to actually kill my council."

Hana lifted a brow and tried to hide the smile threatening her lips. "Would that be such a bad thing?" She earned herself a glare and light shove. She snickered and ended with a deep sigh as they continued their walk through the compound.

* * *

Within the week, Itachi exited his fourth meeting of the day with Sasuke is tow. Sasuke looked as exasperated as Itachi felt. The eldest Uchiha brother couldn't help but smirk at him. "Fun, isn't it?"

Sasuke frowned. "How do they all have so many goddamn problems? And is it really that big of a deal that you haven't married Izumi yet?" The seventeen-year-old boy just couldn't find the will to care about these pitiful issues. There were too many stray cats in the compound. The shops in the Uchiha district were too expensive. The music at festivals was too loud. And for god sakes, the air in Konoha was too warm. What did they expect him to do? Cool the air himself with a jutsu. He could feel himself glaring ahead of them, because yes. That's exactly what they expected.

Itachi shrugged. "They don't get it. They're not shinobi. These are their big problems. As for Izumi, we may just be holding out from spite at this point." Sasuke had to admit, he was a little shocked at the statement. He had never seen Itachi do something so blatantly insolent. It was almost funny. His brother must have sensed his amusement because, he smirked. "Still want to be clan leader?"

The demeanor of the younger Uchiha shifted a little. Sasuke didn't want to be defeated, but he had followed his brother around for nearly three weeks now on most clan leader duties and it was awful. Itachi barely had time to train or go on missions. He rarely ever saw his friends, or even Izumi for that matter. Sasuke saw the confident expression on his brother's face, he didn't have to admit the defeat, he knew Itachi had already sensed his victory.

* * *

Hana clenched her cup of tea, sitting across from Yamato. She was fidgeting. It was an awful habit as of late. When had she become so nervous? Glancing down at her hands, for the first time in years, they weren't bandaged out of necessity. Only to mask the scars that covered them. She hadn't really used her blood jutsu while pregnant, worrying she would hurt the babies. Yamato's expression was curious as he waited on his old teammate to speak. "I'm sure you've heard that I am… well you can see..." A small smile crossed the wide eyed mans lips and Hana frowned. "Fuck this. Will you be a godfather?"

A small chuckle erupted from Yamato. "What a charming way to ask. Unfortunately, I must decline." He held up his hand as he saw her brow furrow and mouth open. "I would be honored. But, with the continuous rise of the Akatsuki I am consistently out on missions. In the event of needing to fulfill my duties of godfather, my attempts would be pitiful at best."

Hana sighed. She understood. The man had been practically attached to Naruto lately. Presumably because of the fox and the fact that child couldn't seem to keep himself from massive amounts of danger. "Well, try not to get yourself killed. I still need these kids to have you as an uncle. You're way more stable than any of the rest of us."

Yamato laughed at her statement. "That is quite the testament to the rest of your mental states." Hana quirked a brow in acknowledgement as she leaned back in her seat, smirking. She glanced down at her ever-growing belly. At sixteen weeks, she was already visibly pregnant in most attire and she had finally found out it was a girl and a boy. While she did consistently joke about how unstable she was, she was genuinely concerned deep down that she would screw up these kids.

* * *

Hana could count the times in her life she had been left speechless on one hand. She was a woman of many words and finding a way to silence her was never ever. Alas, all of the wit and speaking capabilities in the world could not have prepared her for feeling she felt seeing her children from the first time. The girl, born first, had black curls gracing her forehead, but her eyes matched her mothers with their deep indigo. The second, her baby boy, had wispy seemingly already unruly purple hair and his eyes were as deep of onyx as his fathers.

The feeling that occurred when they laid on her chest and their crying seized was one that not only one that left her speechless, but almost elicited choking sobs. Sakura smiled gently at her after having removed her gloves and washed her hands. "They're both perfectly healthy. And," she looked down at them with a pensive look on her face. "two of the most stunning children I have ever delivered."

"You must not deliver many babies." Alas, her wit had not been lost. Hana smirked to herself. They were stunning, but she didn't want an expectation of excellence thrust upon them so young.

Sakura chuckled uncomfortably and eyed the doorway. "You have several anxious visitors outside. Shall I let them in?"

Goddamn those people. She specifically had come her on her own, in secret so they wouldn't be waiting so anxiously for her to give birth. Though, secretly she was excited to show them off to their godparents. "Two at a time please." Hana didn't have a death wish, all four of them entering at the same time would be awful.

Harumi barged in first and her eyes lit up at the sight of the babes. "My niece and nephew! They're so chubby!" Itachi followed slowly after, smiling softly at the sight of the small beings laid upon his teammates chest.

"Do you plan on naming them after anyone," Itachi asked, curious on what he godson might be named.

Hana shook he head. "No. I don't plan on having my children being walking ghosts. But, his name is Riku. Would you like to hold him?" Itachi nodded, scooping up the baby into his arms. The boy seemed to coo into him. Babies always loved Itachi. Harumi was on his tiptoes, eyeing the baby readily, but still a little nervous to hold him herself.

Sakura peaked in and Hana nodded softly. Thankful Sakura held back the other two men briefly. Kakashi walked in with more spunk than she had probably ever seen. Sasuke followed suit, looking _horrified_. Hana had reassured him that he practically helped raise his sister, and she turned out okay in the end, so he'd be okay.

"Her hair is curly like his…" Sasuke said, seemingly confused. It still was unreal to him that his cousin's children were here when he wasn't. He also had next to no experience with babies. He hadn't realized just how small they could be.

Kakashi's fingers wiggled in anticipation. "What's her name?"

Hana chuckled at his reaction, causing her daughter to nuzzle a little. She knew Kakashi had been excited, but she certainly hadn't expected his. "Kimi, do you want to hold her? She's a little more active than Riku, so be careful."

"Of course, she's most bothersome, she was born first. Big siblings are always such a bother," Harumi teased from across the room.

Kakashi glared at the young girl. "Do not speak about my goddaughter that way. She is an assertive young lady."

Hana sighed and leaned her head back into her pillow, only just barely listening to the banter. She loved holding her children, but it had just hit her how exhausted she actually was. She her eyes fluttered closed and the bantering in the room slowly faded away.

* * *

A/N: End Part II! Part III will be the last part. Each part is supposed to cover a 'section' of life. For instance part one was her teenage/young adult years. Part two takes us through her growing into a full fledged adult and mother. And now we shall see in part three! Plus the Akatsuki will play a much larger role in that part now that the other two more imminent threats have been eliminated.

Reviews are extremely welcome and wanted! :D Thanks for reading!


	20. Coping

The air in this damn apartment was always far too cold. Hana understood compensating for the humidity and heat, but it had to be fifty degrees in here. Especially in her compromised state of dress, she turned over and burrowed a little further under the blankets. Focusing on the temperature was way easier than focusing on her poor coping mechanisms, which were a catch twenty-two really. She would feel stressed, upset, or frustrated. Then while doing it she'd feel better, a thousand times better. Afterward, the guilt would creep up, but it wasn't as bad as before, so she supposed it worked. She always supposed sex was better than alcohol. And it wasn't random sex, it was friendly, definitely not even slightly romantic, sex.

Kakashi glanced at her from where he laid, still mask-less and sighed. "Can you stop looking like you regret this every time we do it?"

Hana rolled her eyes, sitting up to face him. "What? Would that hurt your ego?" Kakashi deadpanned her and she flopped back down. "And I don't regret the sex, not even a little. I regret that I'm a shitty person with poor coping mechanisms." There was rumble in the back of his throat which sounded quite amused and Hana flung her hand, whacking his shoulder.

He chuckled and flung he hand back at her, smirking as it hit herself back in. Hana scowled and pulled the pillow over her face. She probably only had an hour until she had to start dinner for the kids since the academy let out quite soon. Hana loved her children to the ends of the earth, but they hadn't slept well last night. She pulled the pillow off of her face to see Kakashi had put his mask back on. She stood up and put her clothes on faster than average due to the cold.

"Are we still on for dinner? Sasuke and Sakura are taking the kids out to train while we go eat." Kakashi nodded, not looking up from the book he had opened. Hana rolled her eyes and strolled to the academy. She truly couldn't believe her kids were six now and in the academy. She swore she could remember her academy days so vividly. Mostly because they had been spent sleeping, so didn't have a ton of moments to remember.

Unlike their mother, the twins were determined to be the best. And considering there was two of them and best is a singular noun, it resulted in quite the issue. As she stood outside, a black and purple blur flew into her and she caught them. "Hey guys," she sighed, nuzzling into their hair.

"Mom, guess what I," Kimi glanced at her brother and scratched the back of her neck. "I mean we, did today?" Hana raised her brows, begging them to continue as she began the walk home. A little trick she learned from Itachi. "We learned to throw kunai _curved_. I hit a bullseye, Riku didn't." Despite being twins, they were extremely different. Kimi was abrupt and honestly quite rude, much like her mother. Riku was equally as insolent, but did so in little mischievous ways. He'd say something and one wouldn't notice how insulted they were until he walked away. For a six year old, the boy had wit.

"If by bullseye, you mean sensei's knee," Riku sighed, rolling his eyes and walking a few paces ahead of his mom and sister. Kimi went to dive after him, but instead chose to sling a string of insults, when Hana snatched her hand to hold her back.

* * *

Hana felt a little bad with how quickly she had dropped her children with Sasuke and Sakura. They had to sense something was awry by how the notoriously lazy kunoichi bolted from the training grounds. The rest of Hana didn't feel too awful, the newly married couple needed some form of birth control.

She slipped into the restaurant and sat in the corner with her teammates. Team Seven was mostly proficient without Kakashi now, so Team Erito was back in action. Their missions weren't quite S-Class anymore, per their request. They were closer to B and A unless absolutely necessary.

The three chatted quietly about the state of the Akatsuki, not that anyone in this restaurant would care or know what they were speaking about. They were all civilians after all. Pain, Konan, Tobi and Kisame were the only Akatsuki left, but apparently intel noted they were as dangerous as ever. Jiraya had left quite recently on a trip to what he thought was the Akatsuki headquarters. Hana leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. This all was looking far too familiar. Itachi and Kakashi nodded, thinking the same as her. The smell of war was in the air and they could all just hope it wouldn't be as brutal as the last one.

Before they could engage in any sort of lighter topic, an ANBU appeared next to the table. "Lady Sutero, your presence in the Hokage's office is requested." Hana nodded, standing slowly. Just hers, odd.

Hana looked over at Itachi and scratched the back of her head. "Would you mind taking the kids from Sasuke? In theory, Tsunade shouldn't keep me long. If it gets too late and they're being terrors, you can give Maiya a call and she will come back them.'" Itachi nodded slowly, used to the twins being everywhere but their home most of the time. Hana couldn't wait until they were a bit older and she didn't have to worry about them killing each other if they were left alone. Maiya – her distant cousin, turned nanny – was a life-saver. The woman was on call all non-academy hours to take the kids. Usually, one of their godparents would take them, but on the off chance they couldn't, Maiya was the best.

* * *

"You have sent me a wild goose chase through paperwork for the past three hours!" Tsunade snarled, as she sat in her seat arms folded and clear tick on her forehead. Hana crossed her arms and gave the hokage nothing more than a slight shrug in response. The tick on Tsunade's forehead only grew at Hana's indifference. "An informant of mine from the Land of Dew has been insisting he needs the work of a house manager – Aimi. Apparently, she had purple hair and he is pretty sure she was technically a Konoha assassin, having taken out the late feudal lord. I was shocked to find it was you in the records. I must send you."

The room was eerily silent considering the two kunoichi who stood in it. Hana's crossed arms stiffened and she blinked twice at the hokage, slowly, before even thinking of opening her mouth. "I do not accept." It was the politest Hana had been in a situation like this in years and yet she still felt like she was going to be yelled at. Damned if you do, dammed if you don't, she mentally grumbled as Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk so she could face the woman before her.

"I understand our general agreement. But, I said I would do what I could to give you short missions. Well, I'm going what I can. You haven't had a long mission in _six years_. So I wasn't asking, _Hana_. I was giving an order." Hana's eyes fluttered into an eye roll and she snatched the mission scroll from Tsunade's hand and flickered out of the office.

* * *

As Hana entered her home briefly before going to pick up the kids, the same awful feeling washed over her. Even six years later, she still looked for him when she entered her home. She still hoped to see his smiling face peak out of the kitchen or bathroom. There was a small pain in her chest as she placed the scroll down on the table. Hana shook her head and frowned, she was pathetic.

The walk to the Uchiha compound was swift and not nearly as painful as being in her home. She knocked on Itachi and Izumi's door. The ever-pleasant Izumi answered and she smiled. "Hana! How are you? The kids actually stayed with Sasuke. Sakura insisted on making them a snack after the training."

Hana nodded softly, thanking Izumi before walking a few homes down. She rapped on the door softly and Sakura after the door, equally as pleasant as Izumi. Honestly, it seemed as though Hana the only unpleasant woman around these parts. "Come in, Hana. They just fell asleep, so you may want to wait until they're a little sounder asleep to take them." Sakura's brow furrowed as Hana walked in. "What's going on, Hana?"

Hana glanced up at Sakura. She hadn't realized just how deep her frown was. Or the fact that she was radiating sadness. Hana was practically brooding. Being married to the feistier of the two Uchihas, Hana was sure Sakura knew the tell tale brooding signs. "Hn." Was all Hana replied, cursing the fact she spends far too much time with Itachi.

Sasuke stepped out from the kitchen drying his hands on a towel and leaning against the door frame. "I didn't realize you became an Uchiha," he smirked, raising a brow. Hana's frown twitched so it was slightly less deep. Sasuke frowned in response.

"Hana, do you just want us to-" Sakura began to ask if Hana wanted them to keep the kids, but stopped when she got a better look at Hana.

Hana shook her head. "No, I have a mission tomorrow. And well, it's going to be a long one." She took a seat on their sofa and put her head in her hands, having a rare vulnerable moment in an extremely inconvenient setting. Sakura sat down next to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"They'll be with Maiya, Hana." Hana was trying not to glare at Sakura. Sakura was a sweet, strong woman. But that was exactly the problem. It was the problem Hana had with Izumi, too. They were so positive and happy. They had the men of their dreams still with them and were ready to make families and weren't running clans. Yet, they had the nerve to try and tell her things were going to be okay. Hana sighed, stopping her mental rant. She shouldn't wish her misfortunes on anyone. That wasn't healthy.

"Sakura, why don't you go get the twins stuff together?" Sasuke suggested, almost as though he was sensing the murderous intent from the woman who was essentially and older sister to him. Sakura perked up and nodded, heading across the household.

"I miss him," Hana grumbled as Sakura left down the hallway. Sasuke nodded, knowingly. Hana and Shisui had taken a large part in raising him, despite his departure. It was half the reason he always took the time to engage with the twins. "I have to go on an assassination mission in the Land of Dew. Do you know how godforsakenly far the Land of Dew is, Sasuke?"

Sasuke quirked a brow. "Far?" Hana almost laughed. She stood up and sighed and Sakura re-entered the room with two children on her hips.

Hana took her children, her son on her back and daughter on her hip, as she thanked the couple and left. As she tucked her children in and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads, she smiled. They were perfect. They drove her insane most of the time, but they served as a constant reminder than Shisui was still with her.

* * *

Leaving her children was always hard. It was especially hard when she didn't really even get to say goodbye to them. She had woken them slightly before dawn and given them a brief hug and kiss. Alas, they were half asleep and heaven knows they probably didn't even know what was going on. She had thanked Maiya for her constant help and left.

The first three days were normal, lonely, but normal. By now she could feel the salty air and the wind was stronger around here. Hana made it a point to cloak her chakra a little better due to the wind. Hana had made herself a fire just off a beach for the third evening. It was cold, but humid and Hana found herself curling her knees into her chest against a tree. She had set several traps and cast a few jutsus to secure her location. It didn't make her hate traveling alone like this any better.

She awoke close to dawn, but not close enough. It was what awoke her that caught her off guard. A strange chakra was pulsing through the area and like any good kunoichi, she had woken up to its presence. It was swift and moving her direction. Hana perked up, readying herself in case of an ambush. A cloaked figure stood before her within seconds and as she slide stepped an attack she cursed as there was a sharp pain in her ankle.

Looking down, she smirked and kicked the snake off of herself. "I'm basically immune to posion but good-" There was a flash of light and smirk from under the hood of the cloak as Hana froze. She was feeling the effects. What in the heaven. Hana scowled and went to begin an attack before the world went black.

When Hana finally came to, she had the good sense to keep her eyes closed and feel her surroundings before opening her eyes. Where-ever she was she cold, and she was strapped down. Her fingers grazed the table below her back, metal. She tried to summon chakra to her finger tips, chakra binding. Hana learn clinking in the area of glass. He deductions she made her not good. Between the snake, the fact a poison had worked on her, and the lab, she prayed her assumptions were wrong. Her eyes fluttered open and she cursed everything in her existence. Her assumption was _right_.

A silver haired, four eyed man looked down at her. Gross, Hana couldn't help but note, he had scales. She frowned ever deeper than she thought was possible. Kabuto.

"Ah, you're awake. You'll be happy to know, you're a much stronger specimen than your sister ever was." Hana closed her eyes, knowing better than to retort. People would comment that it was terribly uncharacteristic of her, but alas, missions were different. Missions were you were held down, chakra restrained and at a mad scientists mercy with children you wanted to make it home to, were different. "Hopefully, I can get everything done I need to before we're rudely interrupted. We have at least two more days until they realize they didn't receive a report that you arrived at your destination. Then another day to assemble a retrieval team and who knows how long for them to actually find you." The vile man licked his lips. "Why yes, Hana, it seems were have plenty of time."

* * *

A/N: Hope you recover well from that whiplash from going through time. Yes, I sloooooowed down the original timeline a ton. The Akatsuki's progress was slowed simply by having less members and just how in general, the world is different with all of these different factors (No avenger Sasuke, No rogue nin Itachi, etc). Otherwise, hope you enjoyed Hana being a little bit of a crap person ;)

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :D


	21. Revelations

Harumi was slamming her fists on the Hokage's desk resembling her sister in a way that was far to uncanny. Tsunade scowled back at the girl. "Watch your tone, Harumi."

The younger Sutero rolled her eyes. "Well pardon me for noticing my sister is not where she is supposed to be. She is supposed to be due east, north-east at most. So tell me why when I pulse my chakra today I sense her far on the edges of due _north_? Something is off."

Tsunade sighed rubbing her temple, cursing the will of fire for a moment. It was delightful they are wanted to protect each other and the village, but did they always have to accuse her before she could even respond? "Take this scroll. Gather Itachi and Kakashi. You're the best possible substitute in their team for Hana. Find her and bring her home." Harumi grinned, snatching the scroll and bounding out of the window.

As they bounded through the trees, Harumi had to admit part of her was nervous. She was with two men who were former ANBU and she was chunin (almost a jonin), but a chunin nonetheless. She knew her skills were not even close to be identical to Hana's, which Kakashi and Itachi had picked up on quickly.

Harumi pulsed her chakra and sighed. Hana's chakra hadn't moved since yesterday and as the squad headed toward the Sound it was only getting stronger. Harumi snarled to herself, sending extra chakra to her feet. The location of Hana seemed all too familiar and Harumi was praying she was wrong.

* * *

The past two days were a blur. The drugs that ran through her system were _potent_. Hana had never felt like this before. The world was spinning and despite being right next to her, Kabuto sounded far away. The only thing in her little world right now that was amplified was the pain. Right now, she was being fed some sort of blue substance through an IV and it burned her insides so bad she swore they would liquefy.

Kabuto was consistently smiling at her telling her what a _good girl_ she was and Hana would try to spout something back, but she couldn't even open her mouth. Hana's brow furrowed, or at least she meant it to. This was infuriating. Before she could think further on it, however, something willed her to sleep.

* * *

Itachi scowled as they finally reached the sound border. "We should stop," he announced, noticing the blood red hues of the sky. Harumi went to open her mouth in protest and he stared her down and she closed it, waiting for an answer. This almost caused his to quirk a brow, that almost never worked on Hana. "It's almost nightfall, and we've been traveling for eight hours straight. Crossing into enemy territory tired is not a smart move. We will do Hana no favors in this state."

Harumi sighed in agreement, the man was right. Kakashi gave the inclination of a nod as well and began to set up camp. The fire burned between the three and it was silent. Both men silently wished Hana was there. Neither were particularly talkative, but for some reason that woman would sometimes even get them to laugh together. Harumi exhaled, rubbing her hand together. "I miss my sister," she announced, as she rang her hands. The men nodded in agreement.

"How well do you know the hideout?" Kakashi finally broke the silence, glancing the young woman next to him.

Harumi shifted around for a moment. It was chapter in her life she tried not to think about. Those two years had been awful. She had grown as a kunoichi, but emotionally grew about as much as a rock. When she came home she felt like she was still mentally nine or ten, or at least that's what the therapist that the clan made her go to had suggested. She sighed and fidgeted with the base of her ponytail. "Extremely well. Knowing every nook and cranny was part of our…training." _Hazing_ , she wanted to correct.

"You're under the impression that is where we are going, correct?" Harumi nodded, allowing her chakra to pulse one more time and nearly shot up from her seat, earning her two startled glances.

"Her chakra, it's dwindled a large amount before we set up camp." Harumi was pacing at this point. The two men stood up, nodding to each other. If it wasn't for her state of worry, Harumi would have acknowledged just how well the two communicated without exchanging words. It was impressive.

"We're going." Itachi alerted as they gathered their belongings. Their chakra supply would suffice and shinobi didn't _really_ need sleep, did they?

* * *

This time when Hana awoke, she was completely sobered and sitting up. She tilted her head to left and noticed the needle in her arm and the red substance following out of it and toward a machine. The machine then threaded a tube back into her. Interesting. She yanked her wrists against the restraints and felt weirdly sore. There were a few patters and the door on the right side of the room opened.

"You're awake," the scaled man noted as he began to inspect the machine in front of her. He took out a vile from the machine and swirled it. Kabuto grinned with a strange glee.

Hana felt her lips tug into a frown and her eyes narrowed. "What is that?"

The snake man's eyes lit up as he swirled the tube in her face. "This, Sutero, is a vile of your chakra and its precious enzymes." Hana blinked for a moment, genuinely confused. Kabuto sighed and mumbled something incoherent, but certainly insulting. "Kekkei Genkei's are simply genetic mutations. You just have to figure out what the body does different that makes the kekkei genkei appear. Your sister's blood wasn't as potent as yours so it was harder to observe. Yours, however, is divine." Kabuto's grin sent a chill down her spine as her lips pressed into a thin line. "There's an enzyme in your chakra which allows to attach to the blood. Everyone has chakra flowing in their blood, but you have chakra infused with yours thanks to these. If I'm able to replicate these enzymes in other's chakra, I can replicate you kekkei genkei."

Hana shook her head. "You're _sick_." She was struggling intensely against the chair at this point, but she could feel her body getting weaker as the seconds passed. The man was literally draining her chakra out of her and there was nothing she could do about it. Delightful. And then she thought about it and began to focus. Thank god she had above average chakra control.

* * *

Harumi took the lead into the hideout. The two men followed alongside her. "Her chakra is fading, rapidly. I'm this close and can barely feel it." Both men thanked their sharingan because without it, they were sure they wouldn't be able to find their way out. This area was damp, cold and gross.

Itachi couldn't help but wince at the sight of this place. He continually tried to forget that his brother had left Konoha, abandoned him and then tried to kill him. And it was honestly for the best that he did. But being here, where his brother had spent two years, was bringing up a lot of foul emotions. With compartmentalization being his best friend, he put it into the same place he put his parents' death. A box he only opened when it decided to pulse and threaten to burst at the seams.

Harumi stopped before a long hallway and glanced back. "They're down this hall. I would hang back until Kabuto leaves the room. I can hear him pattering away. He's not particularly lethal, but it would be best not to take our chances. He has some interesting techniques." The men nodded and they slipped into an unused storage closet. With their chakra suppressed like a good shinobi, they begged they wouldn't be found. If this retrieval mission could be easy and painless, that would save them a hell of a lot of trouble.

There was a gentle patter down the hall and as it exited toward heaven knows where they exited the room. The sight they found was one which ran a small chill through all three of their spines. Hana was slumped in a chair. Her blood was being circulated and she was covered in small pricks and bruising. Blood was trailing from her mouth and her entire body was limp. In all their years, her teammates had never seen her so…broken. Her breathing was ragged and it was clear she was suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion and possible a few broken ribs.

Hana felt something being ripped out of her and immediately came too again, full of rage this time. "Don't touch me you-…. Itachi." Her eyes were bloodshot and her voice was hoarse. Hana's eyes suddenly widened and she shrieked for a moment before passing out. Itachi's heart pained a little and he stuck one more thing into the box. Kakashi began to work on her restraints unable to begin to process the idea that his best friend was being mentally tortured. He was not letting her die today. Harumi, on the other hand, stood still and couldn't take her eyes off her sister.

The woman she had spent her entire life admiring, hating and competing against was mumbling, limp creature right now. Seeing her reduced to this state was horrifying and sickening. The bile that rose in the back of her throat was harsh and she swallowed it back. Itachi glanced back at her and blinked slowly with a gentle nod. Despite the small gesture, Harumi felt the small amount of comfort she needed to observe the room. She snagged the vials on the table which seemed to resemble the ones hanging off of the machine. Kabuto certainly didn't need these, whatever they were.

Hoisting his limp and pained teammate onto his back, Kakashi began to make toward the exit. Itachi was leading the way this time, his sharingan having helped him memorize the route they took down. Somehow, someway, they left with little resistance. Suspicious as it was, they made their way to the sound border in near record time. By a few hours past nightfall, they were back in Fire country and were able to set up camp.

The entire journey, Hana had been grunting and mumbling. A few names had caught Kakashi's attention. Fumio's name was the one who stood out most. He had almost forgotten about the traitorous jonin who killed her genin team. As Kakashi laid her on the ground, Itachi knelt next to her. "It's a quite in depth genjutsu. I am going to have to enter her unconscious to release her. It should take no longer than a few minutes." Sharingan spinning, Itachi entered her unconscious feeling as though he was betraying all the trust he'd ever been given.

* * *

 _He landed just outside a building he recognized within the Sutero compound. He heard cheering from within and decided to head inside. Within, he saw everything he needed to. A small, purple haired girl with an uncanny resemblance to Hana, was being beaten to a pulp. Suddenly, the crowd went silent and the girl peaked up at his before sprinting out of the building, brushing past him. Itachi followed quickly as she bounded into the forest trees._

 _Eventually, he landed in what appeared be a clear in the middle of a forest. The sound of clashing metal to the left caught his attention. He headed in that direction slowly, knowing the unpredictable nature of the human mind. Rightfully so, the ground burst open in several places, blood bursting out from several directions. He noticed a man slaughtering two young people as a girl who looked like Hana sat in a tree with a look he had never seen on her face. It was one of pure horror. The small girl turned to her left and noticed him. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she sprinted away again. Itachi frowned. Just how deep was this genjutsu._

 _This time when he followed her, he was back in the Sutero compound. He watched her father picked her up and toss her across the room and winced. She was still an older teenager, and he realized this was a memory where he still hadn't met here. He went to chase after her as she bolted toward the Hokage's office. However, as he ran the air whirled around him into a dense, wet fog. He hated retrieving people from genjutsu, it was always too personal and he was never one to pry into anyone's business. He especially didn't like the pit in his stomach he felt as he witnessed Hana being beat by what seemed to be a man she was serving. He raced forward to try and release her from the genjutsu. However, the Hana-like figure evaded him, dashing into the woods again._

 _Itachi ran toward her, cursing Kabuto. He had already been here five minutes. That was far longer than he'd ever have expected. He then saw found himself in the walkway between the Uchiha and Sutero compound. The Hana figure was thrown over Shisui's body. He glanced away, not attempting to chase her here. He couldn't. Not with Shisui…there. This was such an intimate memory. He remembered leaving her to her devices while he went to contact Tsunade about the incident. He hadn't realized this is what unfolded._

 _This time a gust of wind surrounded him and directed him toward Hana's home, where she was inside curled up on her couch with her two babies beside her, sobbing as she flipped through what appeared to be her wedding album. Itachi turned away, once again not wanting to intrude on such a moment. It wasn't until he saw her exit her home and bound away to another apartment that he pursued her. He recognized this one, they often had dinner here as a team it was Kakashi's._

 _When he leapt through the window to finally release the genjutsu, even he was caught off guard. Pressed against the wall was Kakashi as Hana kissed him. Itachi blinked a few times, shaking off the feeling as he rushed forward. Pressing his fingers into the back of her head, he said, "Release."_

* * *

Hana's eyes blinked open and everything she just experienced within herself came crashing into her. She took a sharp intake of breath as she was eye to eye with Itachi. He had seen…he knew. He knew that her and Kakashi were…coping…together. She cursed herself and Kabuto for the moments she pressed into Itachi. Despite his flat face, Hana saw it. Betrayal. She was screwing her best friend to console the loss of her husband…his best friend. She sucked and she knew it. Alas, her consciousness did not last long enough for her to begin to speak as the world became black around her.

* * *

A/N: Secret secrets are no fun, unless you tell everyone. Hana just found that out the hard waaaaay. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it too!

Reviews are always appreciated! :D Thanks for reading!


	22. Confrontation

Kakashi and Hana sat across from each other at his dinner table. Hana was pushing her food around and Kakashi was staring out the window, arms crossed. There's a technical term for situations like this: Awkward. They had spent the better part of the past two weeks being avoided by Itachi and growing ever more passionate with each other. It had been a stressful few weeks.

Riku and Kimi were so terribly distraught with their mother being in the hospital and once she was out they had been _attached_ to her. Hana loved her children, and honestly, she had held them for nearly two days straight after the incident. However, sometimes she just sometimes wanted to make dinner without their consistently jabbering right next to her. It didn't help that she desperately wanted to corner Itachi and make him speak to her, but having two kids attached made having serious conversation insanely difficult.

Tonight, was the night though, and Hana was finally going to corner Itachi after the clan leaders meeting and that man was going to talk to her. "Do this mean anything to you?" Hana blinked several times. She wasn't sure she had even heard him speak, let alone say something so…accusing.

"What?"

Kakashi sighed and finally turned to face her. "Does everything we do…does it mean anything to you? Or am I just a stress relief to you?" _Fuck_.

"I mean you're my best friend, Kakashi. Of course-"

The condescending sigh she received, made her narrow her eyes and stop. "No, Hana. Does it mean anything more to you? We've been practically dating each other for a year now and you haven't-"

"Dating…" Hana rubbed her nose. Clearly, she hadn't made herself clear enough. She certainly wasn't ready to date. It had only been…well not only she guessed, but how was she supposed to date someone after her husband dying? Even if it had been nearly seven years. "Kakashi I…. you know I can't. That's not what I meant. I thought this was just friendly…"

She could see the frown forming in his face and his eyes dropped to his plate. "Nothing about this situation is _friendly_. We have sex. I make you dinner. We hold hands. How could you mistake it as _friendly_?"

Hana shook her head, still massaging her nose. "Kakashi…I just…I don't know. I haven't even thought about it…shit… I mean I have. There's been a lot." Hana stood up and walked toward the door. "I have to go."

"Running away is what you do best, isn't it?" Kakashi spat, not even bothering to look at her.

"Don't hold that against me. I was _seventeen_." Hana slammed his door, not wanted a response. She glanced up at the sky, sighing. She walked to the meeting room as slowly as possible. She honestly didn't even think about Kakashi possibly liking her that way. After all, he had made it clear when it was time for her to marry Shisui that he did love her like that. She groaned, kicking a rock. It was extremely becoming behavior for a young clan head.

She entered the Uchiha compound since they were hosting and stomped her way into the meeting room taking her seat next to Itachi. She went to smile at him, but he didn't even glance to acknowledge her. Hana wished she could tell anyone what happened at that meeting. Something about the Akatsuki and the jinchuriki. Things which seemed important, but focusing had never been Hana's strong suit. Finally, the meeting concluded and she nearly jumped on Itachi as he left the meeting. "Itachi-" the boy flickered, assuming she wasn't prepared for that. She smirked, followed him.

Itachi glanced at her and put his hand on his hip sighing. "Don't." It was also he could muster. He didn't want to speak to her. He didn't care what explanation she had. It was inexcusable.

"Kakashi is mad at me." It slipped out. Impulse control was never her strength either. Itachi actually quirked a brow, genuinely astonished at her. "I'm sorry…I know I'm selfish and I shouldn't be doing any of this. Just after…after he…after ugh… after _it_ , it made me feel better and he's my best friend. I'm not sure it means anything. And I mean its only been happening for not that long. It's not like I ran there after and did that. I grieved for months…I deserved some happiness." Hana took a long breath, and glanced up at Itachi.

Itachi rubbed his nose. "You talk so much." Hana scowled, but decided bickering with him was not the best idea at the moment. "I don't care that you did it. I care that you didn't tell me, or… come to me. And Hana, Kakashi loves you. Not in the way you think."

Hana eye's widened. "You _knew_ that?"

Itachi's lips twitched into the smallest of smirks. "We do talk about things when you're not there."

All ideas of Hana actually talking to Itachi about anything of important regarding their issues flew out the window. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've not…I wouldn't have been doing…whatever we're doing with him if I knew he liked me like that! Men!"

Itachi stared at her for a moment, blinking. He broke into a small smile, unable to hide his amusement at how it was possible for her to turn this situation on _him_. "You're supposed to be a genius, Hana. I was sure you'd pick up on something so clear."

Hands on her hips, Hana was inches from Itachi's face at this point. "And you, _prodigy_ , should know very well how social inept geniuses tend to be?"

"Did you just call me socially inept?" Itachi spat and then retracted back, shocked at his own tone. He was _bickering_. He wasn't sure if he had even truly bickered in his whole life, let alone as an adult. He rubbed his nose gaining his composure. However, Hana had seen it. She'd seen the flicker of childish weakness within him. He was screwed.

A grin crept across Hana's face. "Come to my house, I have to relieve Maiya. We still have talking to do."

"I don't take orders." Itachi grunted.

Hana's eyes rolled so hard she thought they might actually break this time. "Will you come to my house oh Itachi the greatest shinobi to ever live? I would be so honored to have-"

"Stop it, I'm coming." Hana smirked, as he began to follow her home.

"Uncle Itachi!" The twins grinned flying across the room as she entered. Before the man knew what was coming, Kimi was on his back and Riku was dragging him off toward their room to 'show him something'.

Hana shook her head, sighing and handing Maiya money. "Were they okay today?"

"Yeah…they may have made a bit of a mess of the training grounds today, but they were good. I really think they'd be okay without me. As much as I love them, they don't need a caretaker anymore." Hana nodded slowly, she had known this was coming. As much as she didn't want them to, she knew her children were growing. Kakashi had become a genin at their age. They would be fine to care for themselves in her absence.

"We'll talk later. Thank you again, Maiya." Hana turned to hunt down her kids and Itachi. She lingered in their bedroom hallway for a moment.

"This is our family," Kimi cheered, presumably pointing at a picture. Hana could practically hear Itachi raising his brows and waiting for her to continue. God, it was annoying. "This is us, mom, Uncle Kakashi, Uncle Sasuke, you, Aunt Izumi, Aunt Harumi and Aunt Sakura. Oh and Maiya is there too!"

"We have a big family, ya know. You all take really good care of us, well when you're not scolding us." Hana suppressed her snicker, backhanded compliments were so Riku.

"Who's that?" It was Itachi's voice this time.

"Oh, that's dad. I don't know what he looks like just that I have his hair, so I made it curly. And Riku over here apparently looks just like him minus the hair." Itachi nodded slowly, taking the piece of paper and smiling, while ruffling their hair.

"Well, rest up guys. Mom will be in soon to tell you goodnight." Itachi walked out of the room, not surprised to see Hana leaning against the doorway. "You don't talk about him much, do you?"

Hana shrugged and walked toward the living room, waving her hand dismissively. "What's the point? He's not here and he's not coming back. There's no point in dwelling on what you can't fix."

Walking up beside her, Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know, he was my best friend. I get it." Hana nodded, but shrugged him off nevertheless.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about that." Hana turned to face him. "Are we friends again?"

"We never weren't friends. I was insulted." Hana sighed rolling her eyes.

"Talking with you is like talking to a creature that takes everything literally. Are you still mad at me, Itachi? Or insulted as you put?"

Crossing his arms, Itachi sighed himself. "No, we've reconciled. But, go speak with Kakashi. It's not me you have real problems with."

Hana tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "He really loves me, Itachi? Like _loves_ me?" Itachi nodded slowly. Hana took a slow breath, shaking her head. "I'm going to go speak to him. I may have hurt him earlier." Hana waved goodbye to Itachi and walked him out as she headed back to Kakashi's home.

* * *

Per usual she hopped up to the window and disarmed the traps she knew all too well before slipping in. She heard the shower running and made her way to the couch. Did she love Kakashi? Well, he certainly made her happy. Happier than Shisui? Well, in a different way. Shisui made her feel warm and giddy. Kakashi made her feel…whole. He was a part of her at this point. And when they had sex it certainly made some sparks. She groaned, holding her head in her hands. Kakashi was the only person she could ever consider after Shisui. Not that she had bothered to consider anyone else.

A towel landed on her head and she batted it off glaring at the half dressed man behind her. No mask, how transparent of him. "You know its rude to break into people's houses?"

"You know its rude to drop emotional bombshells on people without warning?" Kakashi deadpanned. Hana sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, habit. We need to talk." Kakashi's brows raised, causing Hana to scowl. "Stop doing that thing Itachi does. You spend too much time together." Kakashi sighed and sat down next to Hana, seeing that this was going to take a while. "I…uh…I guess we kinda were dating. Even though I didn't realize it. I know I love you, Kakashi. And you do mean something to me. Everything that happened over the past year has meant something to me. Shit, Kakashi, everything since our lives came together, it's meant something to me. You're my best friend. And I don't know, I don't know how to tell the difference between this crap. I was forced to marry someone, I didn't get to have time figuring this out, ya know?"

Kakashi leaned back in the seat, taking Hana's hand but still not looking at her. "Aah. I shouldn't have assumed." Shit, he still sounded hurt.

"Kakashi, kiss me." The man blinked at her. "Kiss me like how you want to kiss me. Not my 'help me clear my mind kissing'. Actually kiss me." Kakashi leaned forward and cupped her face. It _was_ different than everything before. It was gentle and tender. He was taking moments to explore her instead of letting her dive in and attack him with her wild emotions. Hana sighed into it. It was _lovely_. Hana parted briefly. "Why haven't you don't that before?"

Kakashi allowed a small smirk to creep onto his lips. "You never gave me that chance." And he dove back in, leaving Hana fuzzy on the inside. A feeling she hadn't felt in years.

They finally broke apart and Hana leaned her forehead against his. "I think… I think I might not mind really dating. Would you give me another shot?"

Kakashi sighed softly and shrugged. "I suppose you're worth it." Hana rolled her eyes, not in the mood to banter with the man. She didn't know where this was going or if it was going to be detrimental to her friendship with him, but she'd be damned if she didn't find out.

* * *

Hana wandered her way home knowing well her kids were probably still awake and certainly not resting enough for their academy work tomorrow. She entered her house and eyed the dark living room quietly. It was _silent_. She would eat her shirt if her kids were asleep. They never went to bed without a fight.

In full ninja mode, Hana slide down the hallway toward their room and peered it. She did not hear content breathing of sleep. In fact, she still heard absolutely nothing at all. She stepped into the room and was as breathless as the day Shisui died. They were gone. And there was blood. They had been _taken_.

* * *

A/N: I liked this chapter, so I hope ya'll do too! Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	23. Experiments

For the first time in five years, Hana cried. Hana sobbed. She had been traveling with Kakashi and Itachi for hours toward the Sound, and knew they had to stop, but her soul felt like she was betraying her children. She was trying not to do it. She was trying not to do so privately, initially. Excusing herself to a nearby stream to bathe. Tears had rolled then. Sensing the disruption even before Kakashi, Itachi had come out. Batting him away was useless. He had coaxed her back to the campsite where knees to her chest, she broke down.

Kakashi sat with a hand on her back and Itachi with head on her shoulder. It was the last they could do because right now, if they didn't rest they'd be even more useless. Hana felt some sense of unity sitting there with her boys. Kakashi hadn't cared when she nearly scared him half to death by bounding into his window while he was enjoying his nightly reading. Itachi had only been mildly mortified when Hana barged in on his _compromised_ position with Izumi. Despite her dragging them out in the middle of the evening after an emotionally taxing day for them all, they still comforted her. The sobs had subsided. Hana was brushing the last few straw tears off her cheeks.

She stared at her hands, wringing them still. "Do you guys ever wonder if we're cursed?"

Itachi snorted. "I don't wonder. I know."

In ready agreement, Kakashi nodded. "Ah. We don't get to kill as many people as we have and not face some sort of bad juju."

A smile crept onto Hana's face and she bit her lip for a moment to keep from chuckling in a situation far too serious to warrant it. "Did you just use the phrase _juju_ , Kakashi?" And, she was laughing. Itachi raised his brows for a moment and as her laugh deepened he was smiling and then Hana snorted in laughing. Itachi was chuckling.

Rubbing the back of his head, terribly caught off guard, Kakashi laughed lightly. "I suppose I did." The three eventually sighed, coming to a slow stop. For the briefest of moments, Hana felt good. Unstoppable. They could accomplish _anything_. They were Team Erito. The geniuses. They had only failed ever failed one mission, over a decade ago, and lord knows they never planned to repeat that experience. And most of all the twins were just Hana's kids, they were the men's godchildren and they would be damned if anything happened to them.

Dawn was not as close as Hana would have liked, but her sleep wasn't nearly as fitful as she would have imagined. She walked over to Kakashi, who was on watch and sat next to him gingerly. "What if he hurt them?" Hana knew Kabuto had taken her children out of spite. Not one, but two of his Sutero experiments had managed to escape him in his lifetime. _Third time was the charm_ , Hana mentally spat. Part of her hoped her kids were giving him hell. They gave her hell sometimes, so god knows what they could do when they meant to terrorize someone. However, Kabuto was an irritable creature. She wanted them unharmed so the other half of her begged them just did what they could to survive. They were academy students. Certainly not suited to take on an S-class criminal.

Kakashi didn't answer her. It had been one of Hana's outloud thoughts. He knew better than to engage them at this point in their lives together. "It was a good thing you infused them with your chakra when you came from sound. Mother's intuition."

"Something like that..." Hana muttered, twisting her fingers around nervously. Something in the universe told her to make it so she could find her children where-ever, whenever. Hana had never used the technique before, but had actually asked Harumi for help. She thought it would be useful when they became rebellious teenagers, not mere weeks later because they had been kidnapped. Had she jinxed them? She mentally pinched herself, she had to stop that.

* * *

The room was dark and damp, similar to the cave they consistently played in when they could escape Maiya's clutches. Riku squinted around looking for anything he could use as a weapon, he couldn't spot anything. Kimi was already at the door, kicking it aggressively. He sighed. "If you plan to escape, you'll bring them right to us!"

Kimi spun around, arms crossed. "Maybe if they open the door, we can slip out!" Riku shrugged. It wasn't the worst idea. Joining his sister, he began attacking the door. It was wood, how strong could it be? Five minutes later, the two laid on the ground sighing. Strong, they found out. The door finally creaked off and the white-haired snake man that had taken them was in the room. The twins immediately bolted up and ran for the door. He tossed them back easily.

"Tsk, I can't have you two running off. Which one is coming with me first?" The twins glanced at one another. Kabuto kneeled in front of Riku, taking a purple lock in his hand.

"Ah, the Sutero gene is stronger in you, I see."

"Don't touch him!" Kimi screeched, trying to pull her pained body up as Kabuto scooped up her brother who seemed to paralyzed in this moment. She ran toward him and was met with a kick faster than one she'd ever seen thrown at her. She flew into the wall and the world was fuzzy.

"I'll be back to look at you as well. Don't worry." Kimi's world went black as tears fell.

When she came to, hoping she'd open her eyes and be back in her bed. This all having been a nightmare. The pain in her head, though, was far too strong. She touched the back of her head and blood graced her fingers. She swallowed and curled into a ball. She wanted her brother. She wanted her mom. She wanted home. But none of that was happening. Her mother had no idea where she was. How where they going to find her? She scowled and kicked the wall and decided to give the door one more charge. Oomph. But it wasn't door she ran into. It was…no.

The all too pale and scaled man man leaned down over her. "My…my… were you trying to attack me, little one?" The man grabbed her collar, bringing him to his eye level. "I think you're going to be harder to deal with than your brother. You have a fire in you." Kimi flung out a punch, and Kabuto caught it, twisting her wrist. She screeched. Nothing she did was good enough, this man was going to kill them. If he hadn't already killed Riku…Tears came back to the eyes at the thought. Her brother…her best friend.

* * *

They slinked into the hideout, Hana had pinpointed where they were. The location was familiar. The boys looked at her for direction and she nodded. "Near where I was." The words were difficult to choke out, but she knew if she was going to save her children, she'd have to disconnect her emotions.

Thirty-five steps in Hana stopped feeling this overwhelming sense of doom and disgust surrounding her. First it was a feeling, then a dense fog. Itachi placed a hand on his comrades' shoulders. "Release." The fog and the intense feelings were gone. Stupid traps, she spat. Continuing down the hideout, toward the labs. She scowled, of course they were there. They were a hybrid of two of the most powerful Konoha kekkei genkei. Not only would their kidnapping spite the clans who had consistently evaded Kabuto, but it would give him a wealth of information.

As they slunk down into the basement area of the hideout. Hana stopped. "They moved since we entered. They're much further east in the compound." The boys nodded and Hana took the lead, turning right down a hallway. She had sensed them this way. She stopped at the end of the hallway she was sure they were in. "This one." Each shinobi took turns slamming open doors. In true dramatic fashion, the last door revealed what they wanted. "Riku!" Hana dashed forward, enveloping her son. He was cold and could feel marks across his arms as she stroked him. She parted from him momentarily.

"Mom..." he sighed. The look broke Hana's heart into pieces. She knew he had seen and felt things no child should have seem. All the things she strove to keep from him. A sudden realization hit her.

"Kimi…" Her son bit his lip, looking at his feet.

"He…he said he needed to work on her longer… Mom… he… he was so.." Hana put his head into her shoulder as the boy sobbed. Hana picked him up and turned to her teammates.

"He must know I'm sensing them by chakra. He's blocked hers off somehow." Hana shifted Riku onto her back.

"We'll find her the old-fashioned way," Kakashi sighed, summoning his nin-dogs. "Is there anything of hers in here?" Riku pointed slowly to a small blood mark on the wall. All three jonin scowled in unison. The dogs took a long sniff then broke, and three followed her.

"Hold on tight, Riku." Hana held onto her son on her back as she dashed after the nin-dogs. She was happy she had Riku back, but the thought of missing her daughter… it ripped her to shreds. They ran even deeper into the hideout, into a unfamiliar hallway. Eventually they stopped in front of a door. A loud clang was heard and Itachi flung the door open.

Kimi stood over Kabuto. Her hand was drench in blood and there was gaping wound in his abdomen. Her eyes gleamed a strong crimson, and she turned to face them. Itachi was next to her and caught her as she collapsed into his arms. "Kimi…" he muttered, holding her tightly.

"He's…not dead…" And she fell unconscious. The three jonin exchanged glances. Kakashi rushed in and collected several scrolls and vials into a travel scroll before they all nodded to each other. They would have to travel straight through home. Hana stole a glance at Itachi as she held her daughter.

"The fatigue seems to be from sharingan use," he noted. "She's injured in several places, but not severely." Hana breathed a sigh of relief and only then noticed Riku had fallen unconscious at some point as well.

* * *

Konoha was finally supposed to be coming into sight, but as they approached the area which usually allowed them to see the towards of Konoha, small green lights were circling around the village. Several identifying buildings were near impossible to see. It was almost as if part of Konoha had been flattened. They slowed to a stop. "What the…" Hana sighed her eyes widening as she saw the state of her village.

"But everyone is…they're alive," Itachi noted, sharingan activated, looking over the village from the tree where they were perched. His head shot to the right and he bounded. "Sasuke!" The rest of his squad followed. Sasuke paced through the forest, Naruto on his back.

They all landed next to him. Sasuke stopped looking genuinely confused. "You've got them," he sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, in a uncharacteristically demanding tone.

Sasuke sighed a long breath. "A lot. I was dead." Itachi was sure his heart stopped. "We'll talk on the way to the village."

Sasuke and the group proceeded to the village and the younger Uchiha spoke of Pain's arrival and terrorization of the town. Naruto, however, had returned from sage training within time to destroy him. However, Konoha had suffered hundreds of causalities, including Sasuke, due to the opponents' strength. However, Naruto, or the person he convinced to do so, had brought back the people he had caused the death of.

Hana smirked at Kakashi. "You have one hell of a genin team." Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, I believe they're all jonin now. So they're not really mine." They finally reached Konoha and Naruto stirred from his slumber. Sasuke placed him on the ground and the crowd that was there began to cheer. Naruto had saved them all. He was a hero. Hana smirked to herself, silly boy was so dazed he couldn't move.

She shoved him forward, shaking her head. "You saved us all, celebrate." Sasuke crossed his arms muttering about the boy being a dobe. Hana slipped behind the crowds with her team. She took Kimi from Itachi. "Thank you." She knealt next to her children and ruly assessed their wounds.

Riku had several incision marks which had been hastily and poorly healed. Overall, he was fine except for a some bruising and cuts. Kimi, on the other hand, was covered in blood and had a broken wrist and by the head wound she had, it seemed like a severe concussion. Hana sighed, and they were probably both severely psychologically damaged. Not to mention, there was no way to know exactly what Kabuto had done to them until they awoke. It was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to.

Sakura was suddenly beside her. Hana smiled at her as she hands glowed green. Without a hospital or home, it would be some rough couple months for all of Konoha, but they would make it through. They were a resilient group.

* * *

A/N: Progress through the canon story line! Woo! Only about 10 years later here, though! Thanks for reading! Reviews are truly appreciated :D

Thanks!


	24. Normalcy

A/N: Sigh ya'll. To be honest, I'm getting a bit discouraged. I just really want to hear from you guys regarding this story. I see the views, favorites and follows and I love those, but I just don't know if there's anything you guys love about it, hate about it, what me to explain better, etc. So, if you like what I'm doing people try to review (or even PM me if you're shy!). My absolute passion for this story is really all that keeps me writing it since its almost everything I wanted to write rolled into one. Sorry for the whiny note in the beginning. I did adore writing this chapter. :D

* * *

"They're trying to make me Hokage." Two clan leaders stared at Kakashi as if he had announced he was running away to become a crawfish and live in the ocean since him becoming a crustacean would have been a bit more reasonable. It wasn't that Kakashi wasn't talented. Hell, both clan leaders felt as though the man could pummel them easily, but Hokage? Sure, Kakashi had the most finesse out of the three of them, but that wasn't saying much at all. He was always late, walked with his hands in his pockets, and read porn shamelessly. "I know. I made the same face."

"I'm sure they saw it clearly," Hana sneered, not taking her eyes away from the sky. Per usual, she was laying across the ground after training as if her teammates had tried to murder her. Her joke was not laughed at and she sighed. "I mean I guess they let Itachi and I make these big clan decisions, so considering that, you being Hokage isn't a huge leap-"

"It's a massive one," Itachi interrupted. Hana sat up and nodded to him, _good one_ her smirk noted. Itachi did a small sigh. "Well did you accept?"

Kakashi shrugged. "They haven't formally asked. I have that meeting…" The white haired man stared at the sky for a few brief moments. "Twenty-five minutes ago." His teammates stared at him, shaking their heads. Kakashi stood up and turned away from them, waving with one hand in his pocket. "I should get going. I'll let you know what happens."

* * *

Harumi sighed as she stared at the two figures in front of her. "Ditching the Academy right now, eh?"

Riku twisted his fingers, a nervous habit he'd surely picked up from his mother. "Well we are _there_."

Kimi, however, didn't have any nervous ticks. In fact her hands on her hips and she was staring down her Aunt and godfather with a look that was simply _exhausted_ with their stupid questioning. "Look, there's a shadow clone there. Who cares? I have a sharingan and this stupid blood jutsu I need to learn. No one is going to teach me that there-"

"-And it's rare you two are ever home to teach us," Riku interjected, gaining his confidence back.

Harumi glanced at Sasuke for a cue. She was mad, if anything she was impressed with their plan. Sasuke sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Do not tell your mother you didn't go to school today, and we'll train." He glanced toward Kimi, with a smirk. "I want to see how good a six-year-old is with a sharingan."

Kimi smirked back at him, arms crossed. "Probably better than yours."

Harumi sighed and walked forward, ruffling Riku's hair. "And you need to learn better chakra control if you're ever going to figure out how to do any jutsu's with our kekkei genkei."

Riku pouted. "Mom says your chakra control is super-" Harumi whacked his head lightly.

"It's better than yours by miles and that's what matters. Go climb that tree, no hands." Harumi sighed as she sat down, watching her nephew climb the tree. He barely made it two steps before falling. She felt a figure sit next to her.

"Very active training," Sasuke noted, raising a brow at her.

Harumi raised a brow back at him, eyeing his sitting position. "I could say the same for you."

Sasuke smirked at her. "I put her under a genjutsu. I'm seeing if she can figure it out. She thinks she's fighting me."

* * *

The Sutero Council stared down Hana as she entered the room in her traditional Kimono and sat down calmly. They were far too concerned with her lately. This was the third meeting this week and it was _Wednesday_. "Yes?" She sighed, arms crossed, learning back in her chair.

"There has been an uptake in at home igniting ceremonies in the past four years since you banned the practice." The old geezer spoke first for once. The raisin lady was usually first. Interesting.

"They should be reported to me for punishment then. Considering they surely have not sought out proper medical attention until it was nearly too late." _Of course, that's the point_ , she mentally cursed.

"Also, there is the issue of your children." Issue? Hana quirked a brow. Her children? She remained silent for a moment, stealing a page from Itachi's playbook. "We have been speaking with their therapist. I cannot be the only one inclined to push for their graduation."

"If anything, we should be pushing the opposite direction. They experienced a great trauma, my children will go through the academy at a normal pace."

"Their mindset is perfect to mold them into shinobi. We could also consider the trauma a blessing in producing excellent-"

"Their kidnapping and subsequent torture is not a blessing." Hana snapped back at the raisin. "I will decide how to parent my children. Kimi is particular because that is who you are more focused on, considering she is the heir. So, stop acting like you actually care about Riku." She stood up and walked out. _Maybe if you stop walking out, you'll have less meetings_ , an inner part of her chided. She mentally swatted it away. It was time for the academy to be getting out, she wanted to see her kids.

* * *

Hana snarled as she approached the training grounds. Those menaces were in deep trouble. As she suppressed her chakra and walked through the trees she stopped for a moment to observe. They definitely weren't training anymore. It was actually a darling sight, she had to admit. Sakura had brought them a picnic. Sasuke, Harumi, and the twins were sitting out on the blanket. Harumi was laying down peacefully while the twins were clearly picking a fight with the harshly tempered Sasuke. Sakura was holding her knees and laughing. Hana laughed too considering the twins seemed to be trying to _tickle_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Leaning against the tree, Hana felt a genuine smile creep up her lips. She was eternally grateful for the village of people raising her children. She wasn't sure if she could have done it without them. Hell, she knew she couldn't have done it without them. She almost pounced as she felt a hand on her waist and a chin on her shoulder. "Kakashi," she sighed as she nuzzled into her neck. She felt his hot breath against her neck despite the mask.

The man extended his hold to around her entire waist. "I think those three have the twins covered." Hana glanced at him, smirking and shaking her head. She turned around and held his hand.

"I'm spending time with them today. You're welcome to join." Hana wanted to spend time with him more than nearly anything. But the one thing she wanted more than anything was to spend time with her children right now. Kakashi smiled under his mask before moving it for a moment to kiss her on her cheek.

"I think they need time with you alone." And with that, he was gone in a swirl of leaves. Hana smiled, not regretting her decision to try it with him. However, before she could spend time with her children she had to scold them. She sauntered onto the field, arms crossed. The now wrestling twins immediately stopped and stared at their mother. They had definitely meant to be home before their mother.

Hana smiled at them in a manner they knew too well. She brows were raised. Harumi recoiled a little too, knowing that look well enough to grimace. Sasuke raised a brow back at her, he too was far too familiar with that look. Hana had taken it upon herself to declare that she had two bothersome younger siblings now. "So, could you tell me when I encountered two shadow clones when I decided to pick you up from school and take you to get dango?"

"But-but the clones haven't dissipated yet!" Kimi screeched definitely. Riku glared at his sister.

"Well," Hana crouched down to their height. "You just confirmed they were shadow clones, didn't you?" The realization that crept across Kimi's face was entirely too amusing for Hana, but she dug down deep into her mom powers to keep her stern gaze. However, even mom powers weren't enough when Riku pounced onto his sister.

"YOU IDIOT. MOM DIDN'T EVEN KNOW." Riku was pulling his sister's hair at this point, causing her to screech. "HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING AT THE ACADEMY?"

Sakura stood next to Hana and smiled. "Don't you think you should pull them apart?"

Hana shook her head, crossing her arms. "If I pull them apart, I have to punish them. If I let them punish themselves, we can have a nice dinner after this." Sakura laughed lightly, touching her own stomach lightly and deciding to stick around long enough to heal the twins.

* * *

Hana sat on the couch with a kid on each side. She was sure Kimi was about to actually become a piece of popcorn if she had another bag since she was on her fourth since their night began. Hana eyed Riku equally as he munched aggressively on pocky. She leaned back, using the remote to un-pause the movie they had been watching. It was a goofy witch movie and as much as Hana wanted to hate the absurdity of it, it was hilarious.

"Mom," Riku said, peaking up at his mother. She stared at him, turning her head to the side. "Are you ever going to talk about what happened with us?"

Hana's breath caught and she paused the movie. "W-what?" It was all she could sputter out. A kunoichi, an ANBU, a clan leader had been caught off guard by a six year old. Good going.

"I was…reading. Kimi and I went into the archives and well there's a lot of things there I don't understand. Well I understand the _words,_ I'm not stupid. But I don't understand what happened." He glanced at his sister, who seemed mortified her brother had brought up them sneaking around. "And well, Kimi couldn't think of it either. I thought I'd ask."

The knee jerk reaction that jumped to mind was to flat out refused. They were children. Then, she caught herself. They were mature children who had been through more than some lower-ranking shinobi would in their lifetimes. "What do you want to know," she sighed. And they asked. They asked about Igniting, Harumi and Sasuke leaving, Danzo, about Orochimaru and Kabuto, about the Akatsuki, and most of all they asked about Shisui. Who was their dad? _Uchiha Shisui._ Was he funny? _So funny_ , she had replied. Why did you have to marry him? That one was a long response. Did you love him? _Dearly_. Do you miss him? _Desperately._ The last question caught her off guard and it was asked in unison by the twins. "What was his favorite color?"

Her heart stopped. The question that had saved their relationship. The question that saved their marriage and made it so the two beautiful being currently curled into her could exist. Hana glanced down at them and smiled as tears threatened to fall. "His favorite color was red, and really loved lemons." And the tears did.

"Mom…" Kimi sighed. "You're crying."

Hana smiled softly through the tears. "I'm happy. I'm just so happy you two know about him." The two curled deeper into her lap, seeming to have exhausted their questions. Hana gently wiped away her tears as their breathing slowed into a sleeping state.

A small, black ink mouse scurried onto her. Hana frowned and reached into her end table drawer to find a scroll. The ink splattered into a message. Hana's eyes widened. _War._ She immediately wrote out several short messages on various scrolls. She bit her thumb and her summoned appeared. A very annoyed look goose appeared before her. _Goose always look annoyed_ , she supposed. _Then again so do you_ , she retorted to herself. "Take this to the Hokage." The good news on this scroll was that Tsunade was awake and reinstated. Kakashi wasn't going to be Hokage quite yet.

* * *

A/N: I know it was very filler-y, but I loved this chapter, personally. Writing it made me happy. Between all the drama and dark humor, I like to give a little lightness. I hope you guys ejnoyed! Also sorry it's a wee bit short!


	25. Reanimation

The group assembled in Tsunade's office was probably the most deceiving group of shinobi one could imagine. Half of them appeared barely awake, or seemed to be spacing out. Another quarter we are arguing amongst themselves and if one didn't know better the last quarter probably seemed intoxicated by the exuberance of their personalities. Alas, these were Konoha's elite.

Kakashi, Itachi and Hana posted up next to Kurenai and Gai. Itachi and Hana leaned against a cabinet, one emotionless and one making it her sole purpose to look annoyed with being there. Gai was enthralled with harassing Kakashi about challenge later that evening, and almost fainted when after a long speech, Kakashi responded with "What?"

Kiba was attempting to explain something of seemingly eery nature to Sasuke and Lee, one responded with an excitement for the idea, but the second responded with a snide remark causing Kiba to nearly trample him over.

Ino, TenTen and Hinata were observing the room calming making consistent remarks about the stupidity of the males they were surrounded with as Hinata attempted to defend her classmates honor.

Shikamaru, Neji and Shino were mummering among each other in such a fashion that one couldn't be sure if they were having one conversation with each other or three separate ones with themselves, however the clear deduction from the mumbling suggested all of them thought this meeting was troublesome, stupid, and a waste of time.

Choji had been backed into a convesation with Sakura about the nutritional value of potato chips. Choji was under the distinct impression they were full of chakra enhancing nutrients, much to Sakura's horror and dismay.

Harumi and Anko, who for some godawful reason were placed on the same team together, were devising a plan to effectively castrate their third teammate: Sai. He had recently decided their hair colors were far to obscene and distracting and they should consider dying it a more suitable color. The easily enraged woman, clearly did not take the unintentional insult lightly.

The rest of the clan leaders had assembled as well in the back of the room, surveying their children and comrades making mortified glances. Occasionally wording was thrown around about the fate of the shinobi world and how it was doomed by their children's idiocy.

Tsunade sat at her desk, drumming her finger nails as tick grew ever present as she cursed her shinobi. How had she ended up with a such an incompetent, idiotic set of elite shinobi she would never know or understand. Shizune sighed next to her, sweating the sight of her leader growing more and more irritated, as she softly suggested everyone settled down. Shocker to no one, none of the shinobi heard her and those that did, didn't care. Tsunade's fist landed on her desk and a crack was made, but the room suddenly came to a dead silence. "That's better," she muttered as she nursed her growing headache with a gentle temple rub.

"We are in an alliance with the other great nations to face the Akatsuki. It seems as though they have an army of nearly one hundred thousand amassed. We will be meeting in the Land of Lightening as soon as possible. Pack up your belongings and leaving within the next five hours. I will be sending other deployment orders to everyone else within that time. They leave at dawn. Everyone is dismissed."

They all padded out slowly, while several figures stayed back: Hana's team, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Inoichi, and Shikaku. The turned to face the Hokage in front them and she sat down and eyed them for a moment. "You are all my top tacticians. Team Erito," The three grimaced at being referred to that un-ironically. "You will be sent on a specific mission once we are there. Sources say there are reincarnated beings joining the battle forces. It is your job to stop the source. Do you understand?" The three nodded. She glanced at the five remaining in front of her. "Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke. You three will be strong leaders among the forces. Your titles are still being discussed, but be aware. And Shikaku, Inoichi, you two will be in charge of strategy and intelligence respectively. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Now, get out of my office."

Hana paced out of the office and immediately went home to make arrangements. It appeared as though the twins may need Maiya after all. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and Kakashi gently placed a hand on the small of her back. "They'll be alright without you. They're good kids."

Hana sighed and smiled at Kakashi, taking his hand from her back and holding it. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't think I'd be going to _war_ anytime soon, ya know?"

"Such is life as a shinobi."

Hana shrugged. "Such it is."

* * *

The trip to lightening was as long as it was exhausting. It rained the _entire_ way there. Nothing is worse than carrying an already heavy load while it's raining, for three days. Hana sighed as they entered the headquarters and she tossed her cloak onto a nearby chair. A stone jonin greeted them and handed the three of them a room key. Apparently teams of three were sharing apartments until they were deployed. "Dibs on the shower," Hana snarled as she twisted her braid, wringing it out.

As Hana headed into the shower, she slumped against the wall, allowing the water to pour down her sore body. She sighed and stretched out. The worst feeling in the world is when you know the next few days will be brutal and you don't know when the next time you'll have a shower will be. _Then you shouldn't be a shinobi_ , she sighed. She mentally stuck her tongue out at her inner self. It wasn't like she didn't know that, but it still sucked.

She went to turn off the water when the door opened. Poking her head out, she saw Kakashi walk in, mask off and shirtless. "What do you think you're doing?"

He turned to her as he tossed the towel from his shoulder to the sink. "Saving water," he quipped as he stepped into the shower with her. Hana, now backed up against the wall, shook her head and went to slip around him, but found herself chest to chest with him as he nuzzled into her neck. "And spending alone time with my girlfriend…" Hana sighed as he kissed her neck, practically purring.

"….Kakashi…Itachi is right…" His lips crushed into hers and she readily kissed back. Frankly not giving a damn if Itachi was in the next room. It was Itachi's fault they were together anyway, as far as she was concerned.

"…Itachi is getting dinner, we have about thirty minutes," Kakashi teased into her ear. The look she gave back could have made his heart skip a beat. With her brows raised and that damn adorable, but sexy smirk, he was about ready to just her bones. And she was gnawing the inside of her lip, _good god_.

Itachi hadn't felt like child in what he deemed probably a good twenty years. One does not become a chunin at six and feel like child very often. Hell, he wasn't sure he had ever played tag, in the traditional sense of course. However, in this moment, he certainly felt like a childish younger brother as he remembered a distinct complaint among his academy mates from his childhood.

" _My sister and her boyfriend always make so noise and we share a wall for god sakes," A particularly annoying green haired girl sighed, snapping her gum._

 _The brown haired boy next to her, leaned back and rubbed his temples. "Well at least you don't share a room which a brother you proclaimed he will take every kunoichi possible."_

In those moments, he had been four and not quite understand what was happening. However, at the ripe age of twenty-nine and pretty sure he was being tormented the same way those eleven year olds had. He wouldn't say he considering Kakashi he older brother necessarily, that spot was saved for Shisui. The man was closer to a mentor than anything. But Hana was the closest thing he had ever had to an older sister and in typical Hana fashion she excelled at everything, so naturally Itachi was sure his ears would begin to bleed at any moment now.

Finally, the water turned off and he heard them rustling to exit the room. Despite the torture they had put him through for the past five minutes, he thought it might have been worth it to A. finally catch Kakashi without a mask and B. For the mortified look on Hana's face.

"You said thirty minutes!" She immediately scowled at Kakashi, pounding on his chest angrily.

Itachi shrugged, frowning. "I walk fast." As his two older teammates shoved through their clothes he ran his fingers through his hair lightly. "It's not like I haven't seen you two in a compromised state before. You're fine," he lied through his teeth.

Hana, now fully clothes in her pajamas sat next to Itachi on the bed, snatching a container. "Yeah, but we weren't exactly quiet, I mean-"

"Hana, just stop talking," Kakashi sighed, sitting on the second bed and taking a container of the tempura, frowning. He hated that stuff, but assumed it was punishment for allowing his younger teammate to…yeah.

Mouth full of a dumpling, Hana turned to Itachi. "Hear or see anyone while you were out?"

Itachi nodded. "Most of the Konoha elite are arriving. I saw from other villages as well. The Kage are all posted up in the meeting rooms already with Shikaku and Inoichi."

Hana sighed and leaned back, pulling out her book of cross words. "Interesting." The scene which unfolded was one of pure typicality. Itachi leaning against the headboard, nose deep within a dark black novel with no title or pictures on the cover. Hana, with her head on his stomach, attempting to do a crossword and cursing every two minutes or so. Kakashi, sitting calmly on the second bed, reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ , again. Kakashi or Itachi would occasionally throw out a crossword suggestion to Hana and she would frown because they were always right. For a moment, things were normal. Hana had her two best friends with her and in her mind there was no war, or anything threatening the very existence of their world. Alas, moments like these never seem to last more than a few hours.

A goose suddenly poofed into the room, honking. Itachi practically rolled off the bed and scowled at Hana's annoying summon. Hana glared at Itachi, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Thank you, Gertrude," she smiled softly as she took a note from her.

"You had to pick the most annoying summon in the world, didn't you?" Kakashi sighed, closing his book.

Hana frowned. "Geese are misunderstood, Kakashi. They're a little rude-"

"Like you," Itachi interjected, earning him a gentle whack on his shoulder.

"But, they prove to be loyal and quite intelligent," she glared toward Itachi. "Like me." The smirk on both of her teammates faces was enough to tell her a jab was coming so she quickly continued. "But, if you care to know, the kids are doing well. And they want us to kick ass and take names." Hana smirked, sounded like her kids.

* * *

Hana sighed as she ran through the trees for a short time with Kakashi and Itachi. This mission was painfully difficult, locating Kabuto was going to be near impossible. The man could literally be anywhere. They had no starting point to track him. The woman growled inwardly, she was awful at tracking. She was good at assassinating people and spying. Her teammates were better at it and she had a personal vendetta to settle with the book-worm snake bastard, so she understood the mission assignment, but her head hurt from racking it so hard.

"Hana, pulse your chakra," Itachi ordered, relatively far ahead of her at this point. The woman scowled, _why_? She did it anyway and was shocked to feel a chakra she recognized. Harumi and the twins certainly were not in that direction. Then it hit her, Kabuto had harvested her chakra. He wasn't using just letting it lie around, he was using it.

"Found him," she suddenly sent an enormous amount of chakra too her feet, picking up speed. "Let's disembowel the bastard." Kakashi smirked, that was his girlfriend.

Itachi appeared discontent for a moment as a crow appeared on his shoulder. "The forces are experiencing difficulty with the reincarnations, severe difficulties on the coast and there are at least two reanimations ten miles ahead of us."

Hana scowled. "Even if we encounter no other enemies we're still nearly eight hours from Kabuto's location, with enemies, we're talking a full day without recuperation time."

* * *

Approximately ten miles behind Team Erito, two figures bounded through the trees, their black and purple hair flying behind them. "They're pretty close," the purple haired one announced, pulsing their chakra.

The black haired one nearly toppled over with excitement, eyes blazing red. "We'll be there soon."

* * *

Itachi made a small hand gesture and his teammates came to screeching halt, crouching a battle position. Two shinobi walked below them and Hana nearly fainted at the sight of undeniable curly black hair and red eyes. Her breath caught, and at seeing the twitch in her to move Kakashi was behind her with a tight grip on her wrist, shaking his head. 'Too fast, don't move,' he signed quickly to her.

Hana felt a uprorar of emotions and silently cursed her level of caring these days. However with a mental kick and a now consistent gnawing on her inner cheek, she had surpressed the emotions as much as possible. She inclined her head slightly to Kakashi as he loosened the grip of her wrist and raised her brows at Itachi. 'Formation B,' he signed quickly. The two nodded at their youngest teammate and whirred into action. Hayate Gekko accompanied Shisui on this journey. Both were fast and fierce jonin, Hana snarled inwardly, this was going to be one hell of a fight.

Hana took a kunai from her pouch and bloodied it before nodding to Kakashi. The man took one of his own and threw it in the direction of Hayate, it was swiftly blocked by Shisui as Kakashi landed among the two of them. "Kakashi," both jonin noted flatly.

Shisui's face slowly descended in a hopeful look, knowing the man's usual teammates. "You're not alone?" Despite sounding like a statement, Kakashi knew the man was questioning where his cousin and wife were.

Kakashi nodded. "But, with different teammates," he noted and thanked the mask he wore for helping his lie so effortlessly. "It is unfortunate to inform you, Hana is…not here…"

Shisui scowled. "Where is she? And Itachi?" Itachi leapt from the tree, landing in the most delicate fashion. He smiled softly at his cousin, with a gentle nod. "Itachi!" The elder Uchiha cheered, subtly being his finest quality.

"Hana…suffered major injuries on our last mission. She's unconscious and in Konoha," Itachi said, his emotionless face, scowling. Hana's heart felt crushed at her husband's face, but before he could register them all four jonin were battling aggressively. Hana watched the battle unfold and scowled, not able to take aim in a manner she would have liked. She needed to get both jonin in one fell swoop or else she risked the entire thing. Alas, Kakashi and Itachi could not organize themselves quite yet. She gripped the kunai, grimacing at the wounds inflicted among her two teammates. Finally she saw it coming, Kakashi and Itachi were leading them in. Three…two…her kunai flew a second earlier to account for the speed of the two individuals. And she _nailed_ it. The two immediately turned in the direction of the kunai and Hana leapt down from the trees hands already formed the signs.

"Hana…" Shisui said, breathlessly, and it certainly wasn't from running. Hayate gave her a small nod and she returned it as she paralyzed the two men. "Good work, dear."

"Thank you, love," she smiled softly. "Hayate, we'll be sealing you first. We'll set your soul free as soon as possible."

With a small hack, the man nodded. "Understood. Good to see you." Kakashi took out a scroll and the man was sealed within minutes. Kakashi went to turn to Shisui, but Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," the Uchiha jonin ordered as he summoned a crow. Shisui smirked as the crow made eye contact with him. "Release it, Hana." With a tentative glance, Hana released it and Shisui ran toward her, she braced for the blow but was picked up and swirled.

"I knew you'd have taken care of my eyes, Itachi." Itachi shrugged and one would dare say blushed. The approval of his cousin was one he always relished it because he knew he meant it. Shisui turned to Hana and tilted her chin up as he placed her on the ground. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so speechless." He kissed her lightly.

Hana broke the kiss and smirked at him, one hand on her hip, and another entwined with his. "Well excuse me for not expecting my dead husband to show up to war." There was a light rustling above them, and Hana turned to see two figures she expected to be anywhere, but here.

"Mommy…" The purple haired one gasped, wide eyed at the sight of Hana's death glare.

However, it didn't last long because the black haired girl caught sight of the strangely familiar man holding Hana's hand and all eyes fell on her. "Daddy…" she whispered softly as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I love this chapter. Part of me just wants to write a bunch of one shots about super bland fluffy Team Erito moments. That's probably why the chapters have had so much random fluff lately (which I love, personally, since I feel like I make the story a little dark sometimes). Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

Also if you're looking for a good crack-fic (Cause damn, do I love a good one): Go check of Love Lockdown by Lady Silvamord and thank me later (it's ItaSaku, so if that's not your thing be warned. Alas, even if you hate ItaSaku, the concept is _hilarious_ ).

Thanks for reading!


	26. Release

Shisui immediately stared at Hana with a look that was equal parts horror and wonder. "Daddy…?" He barely was able to whisper. Hana stared back at Shisui for a moment realizing this was moment she never knew would get to have. Right now, her child's father was _here_. However, her motherly instinct kicked into high gear rapidly as she stared down her impudent children.

"What in god's name are you two doing here?" Hana's voice was the scariest the twins had ever heard it. Itachi and Kakashi even recoiled at the tone.

Kimi was the first to recover from the rage in her mother's voice as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you know Riku. He thought it would be a good idea to come help and well now here we are. Who knew so much of my chakra was in you? Heh…heh…" Riky simply stared at his sister in horror as he shook his head.

Shisui still in awe turned back to them and the resemblance was uncanny. Looking at Riku, which was apparently his son's name, was like looking at an old picture of himself. Hell, one where he had straight purple hair, but an old picture nonetheless. His daughter, he hadn't caught her name yet, looked identical to her mother, but she certainly got his hair. Poor girl. "You know, you two seem to give your mother an awfully hard time."

Hana shot Shisui a look he knew all too well. _You have no idea_ , the look said. Hana crossed her arms and stood in front of their father and pointed in front of her. "Here. Now." The twins lowered their heads and obliged. "Who in god's name taught you how to sneak out of the village, bound through trees, and suppress your chakra to the point where even I had no idea you were in the area?"

The two immediately began talking over each other and rambling. Something about training with Itachi, or was it Sasuke? And Sakura had expressed chakra control importance. And Harumi always made them climb trees. And Kakashi insisted them had to be stealthy if they were going to be accomplished in anything. And it certainly wasn't the academy that taught them anything because apparently, they should graduate already and just train with their god parents and aunts and uncles because they were better anyway and- Hana shot Shisui a look as the twins rambled and eventually ended up arguing with each other about minute details of the situations they were descriving. Shisui snaked an arm around Hana's waist and rested his head on hers. "They're perfect…" he whispered softly.

"What I'm hearing is that you need to stop training with your aunt and uncles and find friends," Hana sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. The twin's social life had not been a concern for her before. Sure, they didn't seem to have any friends their own age, but they had each other and were relatively friendly and not complete menaces to society _al_ l the time. Clearly, she had misjudged the situation.

"But mommmmm," Kimi whined. "Itachi and Kakashi were chunin by our age and we know a lot more than the other kids, even sensei says we should graduate."

"Honestly we destroy their self-esteem. It's in poor taste for us to continue our education there. Things like this wouldn't happen if we were busy on other missions," Riku added.

Shisui rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Prodigies, eh?"

"No," Itachi and Hana growled in unison.

Kakashi shrugged, never having been particularly bothered by being a genius. "That's what I've been trying to say for years." The white-haired man was left with a stink eye by his two teammates. Shisui chuckled for a moment before he looked down at the children before him who had finally turned their attention back to him.

"Ah, I'm Shisui. Uh, your dad. Sorry to meet on-"There were suddenly two children buried in his chest and he gasped before enveloping them. He could feel their tears on his neck as she stroked their backs. "Sorry I couldn't be there for you guys growing up. But I love you."

Riku was the first to part and as he wiped his tears he smiled. "I guess I do look like you. And I like lemons like you." Shisui cackled out loud at the train of thought his son had.

Kimi suddenly picked her head up immediately. "Well, I got your hair and the _sharingan_ ," she spat more toward her brother than her father.

Shisui ruffled her hair. "And you sure have your mother's attitude, don't you?" Hana shrugged sheepishly as Shisui raised a brow at her. The three continued to hug and talk softly with each other for a moment.

Itachi sighed. "We have to keep tracking Kabuto." Hana and Kakashi nodded, however Hana looked down at her children with a pensive gaze. She couldn't just leave them on the battlefield unprotected.

"I can watch the kids if you would like? It's the least I can do for leaving you single for so long," Shisui suggested, lighthearted as ever. The twins seemed to nearly jump for joy at the idea.

Hana nodded and smiled softly. She knew by the time she came back the reanimation would be undone. She threw her arms around her late husband and hugged him tightly. They parted with a short kiss. She went to speak, but no words came out. There was nothing to describe what she felt or how thankful she was that even under cursed circumstances, her children got to meet their father. He nodded knowingly as they parted, no words needed to be said.

Kakashi and Hana took off first, Itachi stayed back for a moment. His eyes lingered on his best friend. Shisui patted him on the arm. "Has she found someone?" Itachi nodded, smiling. "Thank god," Shisui sighed. "And did you finally marry Izumi?"

Itachi actually laughed lightly and swore he could feel his chest tighten. "Ah," was all he could mutter in agreement or else his emotions would betray him. Shisui rubbed his cousins arm gently and smiled. "Go do what you have to do, Itachi."

Itachi felt a genuine smile fall to his lips and nodded. "Thank you." And with a flurry, Itachi was gone after his teammates.

Shisui smiled softly and rubbed the back of his head as she looked at the kids sitting before him. "So, uh, guys…tell me more." Without having to pry at all, the two kids in front of him began babbling and telling him everything and anything he could ever want to know.

* * *

There were many times Hana was sure she was cursed. Fighting Kabuto right now, was one of them. The man seemed to be able to turn himself into water, which made her bloodline limit nearly useless. He also had taken to covering his head ina cloak and then permenantly closing his eyes, rendering Itachi's bloodline limit more than difficult to use. Kakashi was honestly the most useful in this fight. They now stood back to back as Hana swirled shuriken on her fingers, reading to infuse them with water and chakra. Itachi frowned and spoke quickly, "I have a plan, but you're not going to like it."

As the three now bounded through the woods being chased by the snake man, Hana couldn't help but channel some of her killing intent toward Itachi. The man was right, she didn't like the plan. However, Shisui was the only one who could influence Kabuto into releasing the jutsu. Alas, he was with her children and Kabuto wanted Kimi, who had awoken both of her bloodline limits, more than he wanted anything else. Using her children as bait, however, didn't sit well with her. Kakashi nodded toward her and signed, _No one will lay a finger on them._

Hana didn't need to sign back as she redirected her murderous glare back at her oldest teammate. Hana directed more chakra at her feet as she could nearly feel the slimy enemy gaining on them. Gain on them he did, luckily not until they had already entered the clearing where Shisui and the kids were.

Shisui nodded as they arrived, having received Kakashi's summon as warning of the plan. The four circled the kids. Kimi went to open her mouth and talk but Riku slapped a hand over his sister's mouth knowing damn well his mother would kill him them if they messed anything up right now. "Ready to end this bastard?" Shisui asked, tactful as ever.

"You damn well know it," Hana smirked in response. The man had tortured her and her family. He could walk away alive over her cooling corpse. The two other team members nodded as well. Everything broke into a flurry before they knew it. Water was pelted down near them. Hana threw several infused shuriken in response. Kakashi attacked from behind, Itachi from the side. Team Erito continued their flurry of attacks as Shisui watched, calculating. They all rotated protecting the twins, who, despite the kunai they both held, were terrified.

Riku watched in awe as his family battled the man who had struck fear into him not so long ago. He had seen them train before, but he had never seem them fight and despite the circumstances, it was _awesome_. He had never truly understood what a jonin was capable of, but as he watched his father move to fast to trace, his mother dodge blows he didn't even know were coming and his uncles sling jutsus he had never even imagined could exist.

Kimi watched with equal awe, her sharingan activated. She wanted to take in everything and everything she did. Their chakra was unreal, the precision the control. She suddenly understood exactly why she'd be forced to do all those exercises. Suddenly, though, she saw chakra surge toward her father's eye and Kabuto came to a complete halt. Her mother and uncles stood around her as her father walked up to Kabuto. "You will release this jutsu," he ordered in a low, serious tone.

Kabuto arms moved into a few hand symbols, though he appeared to be in a trace. Once he stopped, Hana flung into him, but they saw no more as their uncles blocked view. "There is no reason for you to see your mother kill someone," Kakashi stated, solemnly and Itachi nodded in ready agreement. Hopefully, they would never share a battlefield again.

In a burst of light, Shisui began to feel himself deteriorate. He leaned down to ruffle his children's hair and then smiled his million-dollar smile. "One day, guys. I love you." Hana landed next to him and squeezed his hand and gave him a smile, while trying to avoid tears. "I love you too, Hana."

"Always, Shisui. I love you too," Hana sighed as he faded into the sky and she sighed a long breath and squatted to face her children, who were silently sniffling. She took them into her arms and shook her head. "You stupid, stupid, talented children. You're going to give me a heart attack. Don't ever do anything like this again."

Kakashi sighed as the moment ended. "Now, what are we going to do with them?"

Hana shook her head, groaning. Konoha was nearly a two-day trek at her speed, three at theirs. "I'm not sure." She glared at them, hoping they knew the gravity of the situation. "With the reanimations gone, we'll only be faced with the army of white things. And those are all far from here and away from Konoha. We only have to be concerned about bandits and mercenaries."

Kakashi immediately summoned a pack of dogs and nodded to them. "Think this will suffice?"

Hana wanted to say no, but realized it was truly their only option other than returning to Konoha with them. She squatted down to her children one more time. "You go straight home now. So help me god if you disobey me, I will know and neither of you will see daylight until you are thirty-five. Do you understand?" Eyes wide, her children were speechless and nodded aggressively. She smiled and hugged them. "Safe travels."

Turning back to her team she sighed. Itachi nodded to the rest of them. "Ready for the battlefield?" The other two nodded. This wasn't just a mission anymore, this was all out war.

* * *

A/N: Oh man, I'm sorry this took so long, and it's short, but I was struggling so hard with writing this chapter. However, I wrote another story using Hana (and Itachi) in a different AU, but using a lot of elements from this story. Hence, if you're interested in that I'll be posting that shortly after this so check it out. It'll likely be only 3 chapters, but it helped with my writing block for this story immensely. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed seeing Shisui, again. I felt like he deserved to meet his kids :)

Reviews are always appreciated, thanks for reading! :D


	27. Incompetent

Fluorescent lights were always something Hana despised. Not only did they hurt her eyes, but they made her look pale and accentuated her dark circles to a degree that made her look like a skeleton. While a small part of her enjoyed the thought of looking undead, the rest of her found it gross. Squinting, another thought hit her. Why are there fluorescent lights? Battlefields certainly were not lit by these atrocities. The scent of the room answered her question. Spearmint sanitizer, with a hint of urine and the metallic smell of blood. This was a hospital. She turned her head and saw the snow and her eyes widened. The war had taken place in October. It typically didn't snow until late December at the earliest, mid-January was more likely. Her head glanced the other way as she heard something drop.

"H-Hana!" A familiar purple haired woman screeched. Hana croaked a noise of agreement and arms were thrown around her. "You're awake!" Hana nodded slowly, still a little foggy on the situation. The last thing she remember was… _shit._

 _Attacking Madara was goal number one. Sasuke was armoring the nine-tails and the other beasts were ready. Hana turned to Itachi, enveloped in his Susanoo. "Infuse my blood with your Susanoo. Maybe we'll be able to freeze him for a moment."_

" _We're going to need a large amount of your blood. And if you pass-out I won't be able to control it," Itachi responded._

" _Sharingan, now. Watch." Hana went through the seals and focused on the jutsu. "Erratic Blood Jutsu," she whispered, showing him the correct way to work the jutsu which would burst veins. She relaxed for a moment before flurrying through slightly different seals. "Paralysis Blood Jutsu." Itachi nodded. "And to give you my chakra, I'm going to give you my antidote then infuse my blood with yours, slice your palm." Hana thrust a needle into the man's thigh and held their bleeding palms together. "That will give you about forty-five minutes of my chakra, though the signature will be there forever, so I can stalk you." Hana smirked in amusement, but Itachi seemed far less amused._

" _The amount of blood needed is still huge," he deadpanned. Hana smirked and held a kunai over her wrist. Itachi immediately held her back. "No, you have children at home."_

" _There will be no home if I don't do this. I'm not going to die necessarily, I'll take several blood pills. And if I do, stay alive. They'll need you." Itachi frowned, but released her hand as she popped five pills and dug the kunai into her wrist._

"How long?" Her voice was hoarse, apparently not talking for months would do that.

Harumi sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Ten weeks now. You're an idiot, you know that! Do you know how close to dying you were? Tsunade, herself, could barely save your idiot self!"

Hana grimaced and closed her eyes. "The kids…"

"They're…they're not great, honestly. They've matured a lot. Riku has been here anytime he can manage. Kimi is…she's angry. She understands what you did, but to her life isn't fair right now." Hana closed her eyes and her heart hurt. Her kids were almost orphans because of her and they were only seven. "Sakura and Izumi are both pregnant. Sakura was actually pregnant during the war… Sasuke nearly killed her when he found out that she was and had been on the battlefield. They're going to be fathers, isn't that crazy. Actually, Hinata, the Hyuga girl Naruto is married to? She's pregnant too. Actually, most of the clans are having a child right now. It's pretty crazy."

"I want my kids," Hana groaned. Frankly, she didn't give a shit about all the new children sprouting up. Save possibly Itachi and Sasuke's. She wanted her kids. Depending on her elbows, Hana sat up slowly. The pain coursing through her body was outrageous, apparently the other beatings she had taken that day and lying in bed for three months had caught up to her.

Harumi nodded. "I'll go get them, they're probably training and tell the nurse your awake." Hana nodded and began to look out at the falling snow.

Hana felt both of them down the hall, but one of them stopped just short of the door. Familiar eyes stared back at her though. _He needs a haircut_ , she sighed. His eyes were wide and horrified and Hana realized she must look awful. "I'm sorry," she sighed, rubbing her temple.

"You're a shinobi, mom. I understand. It's a part of the life," Riku sighed as he reached forward and held her hand.

"Kimi doesn't feel the same, does she?" Hana smiled and looked back at the ceiling.

"No…but she's just confused. With the stuff with dad…then you…" Riku voice started to shake and Hana rubbed his knuckles softly. "It was hard…she's always been more expressive…"

Louder footsteps stomped into the room. "It's not being expressive," the voice spat. "…I just don't know understand why _you_ had to do it. Aunt Harumi was there, and so were so many others from our clan. I don't get it. Why did it have to you!" Hana glanced up at the girl clenching her fists in the doorway. "And why did it have to be dad! Why did that guy want _him_? Why did those snake guys want us? Why is it always our family? Why!" Her tears were falling at this point.

She had a point. It did always seem to be _them_. Maybe it had to do with being powerful. Maybe it had to do with luck, or lack thereof. Hana had spent much or life pondering similar questions to herself. She sighed and decided to explain things. "You guys don't know much about me, do you? Sit, let's talk." Kimi glanced up and took a seat at a chair across the room.

Hana sighed and explained the trials of her life. Her genin team, ANBU, the arranged marriage, their grandparents deaths, their aunt and Sasuke leaving, their father's death and both hers and their kidnappings. However, she also pointed out how she always had tried to appreciate what she gained for those experiences: A loving husband, three amazing friends, a genin team she could almost call her own (not that they weren't grown now), and two beautiful children. "So yeah, life sucks, especially as a shinobi. And sometimes I pretty sure I'm cursed, but looking at you two, I would never trade it for the world."

Kimi was bawling at their point as she crossed her arms and stared out of the window. "It's…stupid…" Yet, within moments the girl was curled in her lap, as she rubbed her back. Hana leaned against the bed and closed her eyes, securing this moment in her mind.

* * *

A few days later Hana stood in front of the memorial stone. She still hadn't had the courage to go see Kakashi or Itachi. What she had done had been stupid and stupidity wasn't something they tolerated well. Her teammates hadn't either, she smirked as she eyed her name. They hadn't been thrilled that she was on their team. After all, she was perpetual slacker. She eyes flickered up to her father's name. The childish part of her wished she knew if he was proud of her, but she switched her attention to Shisui's name. The man who had sacrificed from both of their clans more than once. A man who was a true hero.

Hana sighed and rang her fingers through her hair, which was unrestrained at the moment. She had to stop dwelling, she was going to turn into a mess if she did this. She exited the clearly and her breath caught at the man she saw leaning against a tree. "Yo," he smiled.

"Hey," Hana managed. "Didn't think you'd come as much after Obito."

"I don't," Kakashi defended. "I thought I would find you here."

"I don't come often."

"It felt right for you," Kakashi sighed. Hana nodded and went to keep walking, but he kept speaking. "I'm not angry with you, your attack did a large amount of damage. It helped greatly."

Hana bit her lip. "Well I'm angry with me. I'm a better strategist than that. I can think of fifteen different more effective methods now." She shook her head, and her fingernails wreaked havoc on her palms. Despite being a perpetual slacker and truly apathetic on most matters, when she did decide to care even a little, she was a perfectionist on all fronts. Her behavior there was not up to par and she'd almost died because of it.

Kakashi's hand was on her shoulder. "There is no telling is those other strategies would have worked." He paused. "I'm asking you to become one of my advisors."

Hana rolled his arm off her shoulder. "Not right now. I'm in no state." And in her ever-leisurely pace, she waved and kept going.

* * *

Hana tied a band to the end of Kimi's pig tails and stood up adjusting the obi for her kimono. "I don't know why you hate those so much, you look so beautiful," Kimi sighed.

Trying to do a wiggle of sorts to demonstrate Hana sighed. "Moving is just so tiring in it. And it's _heavy_." Kimi smiled back at her mom as Hana ruffled her newly done hair. "Well, I'll see you after the council meeting. Dinner is in the fridge already if I run late."

Hana walked to the hall the clan council always met in and sighed, this was the first clan meeting since the war. Harumi had been attending in her place until now and the dynamic had switched quite a bit. Ino and Shikamaru were the babies now, her and Itachi were apparently apart of the older crowd now. A joke in itself.

A vacant seat between Itachi and Hiashi was clearly left for her. Taking it, she nodded to Itachi. "Good afternoon, Hana," he greeted so gently, she almost wanted to vomit.

"Afternoon," she mumbled back and crossed her arms. Hana space out most of the meeting. Shikamaru appeared equally as unamused, much to her enjoyment. He was even lazier than his father. The only thing Hana managed to take away was ensuring they took measures to continue solidarity with the other nations and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at this.

Hana was the first one to stand and begin to exit. Itachi began to pass her and if she didn't know better she wouldn't have even heard him. "Quit sulking. It doesn't suit you." Hana frowned, watching the man leave the room. She wasn't _sulking_. And even if she was, what did he know? Sulking was one of her top five coping mechanisms. Just behind laughing and running away from her problems. Not that it wasn't a bad thing, but if anything, it did suit her. She scowled and stormed after him.

"What's your issue, Itachi!" She barked after him.

He spun on his heel as was just in front of her, hovering over her small frame. "What is wrong with _me_?" He hissed back and Hana recoiled. He had never spoken to her like that. Sensing her, he took a step back but his eyes were still just as narrow. "What is wrong with _you?_ "

Hana gnawed the inside of her lip and crossed her arms, glancing at the village wall. Luckily, they had decided to have this conversation on the outskirts of the village. "So you are mad." Itachi raised his brows at her, and Hana couldn't even bring herself to be angry at his god-awful habit. "You know what, Itachi. I don't think I feel bad anymore. Yeah, there were at least fifteen other options I realize that now, but we don't know if those would have worked and I was doing my duty as shinobi. So if you're going to be angry I did my job, you're half the man I thought you were."

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and Hana swore she could almost see a smile. "Is that why you think I'm angry? Which, despite your conclusions, is wrong." Hana's eyes twitched and she clenched her jaw, but luckily for his sake, he kept speaking. "I am concerned. You were in a coma for nearly three months. Forgive me concern that you did not bother to contact me after you awoke, especially because I was the one who caused your injuries."

Hana smirked, then she smiled and before she knew it had turned into a small chuckle. Itachi's face didn't help either, as she chuckled turned into full blow laughter. "God…Itachi, I'm sorry. First it was the situation, then god. You're face…heh." Hana took a deep breath. "Ah, yeah. I thought you were mad at me because I sucked, but you think you caused my injuries? You have a photographic memory. I slit my wrists, you idiot!"

Itachi wrinkled his nose in displeasure, but smiled. "I don't particularly enjoy when you insult your intellect, but I suppose I'm happy you're not angry with me."

Hana shook her head and began to walk away. "Training tomorrow morning, bring Kakashi." She threw her head over her shoulder and grinned wide. "And tell Izumi, congrats and I hope she's not throwing up too much."

"You do realize I'm the father, correct?"

"I hope so, anyway. But I don't think you should get a congrats for your two minutes of work," she waved him off.

"It was more than two minutes," the Uchiha nearly pouted as he red threatened to overwhelm his cheeks.

Hana laughed and shook her head, walking back home. Tomorrow things would better. They weren't angry at her. And maybe tomorrow she'd understand more pieces of what had occurred while she unconscious because apparently it was a lot.

* * *

A/N: Whew, sorry I took so long to update. I rewrote this chapter easily five different ways. I was going to rehash the battle, then I realized that A. I am god awful at writing long action sequences and B. There weren't any _huge_ differences with Hana there considering Naruto and Sasuke still dominate the battle and I don't you guys wanted to read everything you already either read or watched. There will be some flashback snippets of the war where there were changes. I think this story will be winding down in the next chapter or so.

However, there may a sequel or a story on a similar timeline from Harumi's point of view since her experiences in this world were drastically different than Hana's.

Welp, ya'll know the drill. Favorites and follows are appreciated, and there are few things I adore more than a review :D

Thanks for reading!


	28. Banter

Most shinobi dreamed of rising the ranks, and becoming a commander and having their own men to organize and order around. They reveled in the idea of being well-known and all the glory that came along with it. Hana was not one of these people. She detested responsibility of all kinds and alas every time she thought she was finally done rising in the ranks, she would be promoted _again_. It was a problem most people dreamed of, but there was nothing she detested more. She didn't deserve the responsibility. She didn't trust herself with it. Alas, here she was, the Jonin Commander. Second only to the Hokage, equals to the ANBU Commander and Chief Tactician.

Initially, she had cried nepotism in an attempt to avoid the position all together. However, the council had voted her in, twice, considering she rejected the position the first time. Unless she wished to be relieved of her shinobi duties altogether, she was going to have to accept the position. While never having to step foot in the field again was a promising thought, getting a civilian job was even worse than being a shinobi. So, that is exactly how Hana ended up in office that was far too large, despite the fact it housed three people.

The other two people is what made the position all the more difficult. Of course, the Chief Tactician position had been given to Itachi, there was no question. Shikamaru had been more than happy to give it up and accept the assistant position. Itachi being there wasn't the problem, however. It was the fact the other person she shared the office with was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Typically, Hana adored both boys. Yet, together, they were insufferable.

Sasuke would say anything and Itachi, being the antisocial creature he was, was spare Sasuke no more than a quick-witted sentence. Sasuke, inheriting the full force of the Uchiha temper, would either snarl something obscene or throw something at his brother. The former situation would result is Itachi raising his brows and wait for Sasuke to continue, which turns out infuriated Sasuke even more than Hana, resulting in a one sided screaming match. The latter situation would result in Itachi catching the object and often destroy it, infuriating Sasuke.

This predictable banter went on day in and day out. And because the gods clearly loved Hana, her desk was in the middle of the two men. Their bickering came to abrupt halt this afternoon however when Hana turned to Sasuke with a glare typically reserved only for enemies. His paper ball had hit her in the head.

"Uchiha. Sasuke," she nearly hissed in a low voice, before a dangerous smile crossed her lips. "One would think one of the saviors of the world would have better aim." The smile only grew. "If you so much as think of throwing something in this office, I will break your hands in ways Sakura, nor Tsunade, will be able to heal. Do you understand?"

Suddenly feeling as though he was a young genin and had gotten into another tussle with Naruto during training, he nodded and went back to his paperwork. Hana had ripped him to shreds the first time she saw it happen. He nodded quickly, and Hana's gaze snapped over to Itachi, who was smirking in a way only he could. Hana's dangerous grin was gone, it was pure fury.

"And _you_ , get that smug grin off your face. You are the leader of one of the most prestigious clans in the world for god sakes. Quit egging him on as if you are five. If I catch one more smart comment out of your mouth, I will skin your entire face. Do you understand?" Itachi, for a moment, went to open his mouth, but then remembering that Hana was a truly horrifying woman, shut it and nodded.

Hana took a long breath and sighed, bowing her head and returning to her paper work. As her head was down, the brothers glared at each other intensely their intent clear: You got me in trouble. Suddenly their sharingans were flaring and Hana slammed her hand on the table. " _Enough._ I have two bickering children at home and I do not have to have two bickering children here." She glanced between them as Sasuke had the nerve to mutter something about 'Goddamn mom eyes', a shuriken cut a small lock of his hair.

"That's it. I'm getting Kakashi," Hana growled and began to walk out of the room. Itachi and Sasuke made eye contact and their eyes went wide. Sasuke had spent a large chunk of adolescence in Kakashi and Hana's care on Team Seven. He knew exactly how horrific their punishments could be. Itachi, while not typically punished, had been chastised enough times by both of his older teammates to know that if they were both furious at him – consequences would be severe.

The boys had been right. The punishment was as awful as they anticipated. A day long diplomatic mission to the Feudal Lord. Kakashi was going to have another group of higher ranking Uchiha handle it, but since the two of them seemed to need bonding time, it was a perfect mission. Assure the Feudal Lord that despite the fact two Uchiha tried to destroy the world, _again_ , their clan itself was not a threat. Lovely.

* * *

It took until nearly midnight for Hana to finally meet up with Kakashi on their favorite hil on the outskirts of town. "Yo," he greeted, not looking up from the stars. "You're later than the Hokage."

Hana rolled her eyes and plopped herself down next to him. "The Hokage doesn't have two children to put to bed." One would think they would be obedient since they were trying to woo her into letting them graduate early. Alas, they were actually try to prove they were adults by staying up as late as possible.

"They scheduled a meeting with me. It was adorable in a way. They also talked to yours, Itachi's, Sasuke's, Sakura's and Naruto's secretary. They want to demonstrate their skills. Apparently Iruka was also invited, but since he also agrees they should graduate, he declined."

"Ballsy bastards of children I have."

"Hm." It was a little accusing the 'hm', but starting a fight today was not something Hana was in the mood to do. The silence between they wasn't awkward or strained. Considering their days were filled with droning meeting and people consistently wanting to talk with them, it was generally welcome.

"You didn't have to tattle on Sasuke and Itachi today."

"I repeat, ballsy bastards of children I have." Kakashi's laugh was the endearing chuckle that Hana loved. She entwined her fingers with his and sighed. "Also allowed me to get some peace and quiet in that damn office. Speaking of which, when can I have my own?"

That chuckle again, but this time he rolled on top of her and the teasing smirk was evident even through his mask. "That, dear, would be nepotism."

* * *

It had been months since Hana had seen her children spar all out. Yet, that is exactly the meeting they had organized. They had not only called their Aunts and Uncles as they called them, but most of the academy administration, several jonin and most of the senior counsel. _Ballsy bastards_ , Hana spat in her mind. Of course, due to the fact that two eight year old prodigies possessing not one, but two bloodline limits had the nerve to request their audience most of them had shown up. And they took turns between staring at the spar and giving approving nods to Hana.

Most mothers would be proud, and deep-down Hana's chest did swell with pride, but she just wanted her children to be normal and hang out with other kids for a moment. Shinobi did not get that luxury often enough for her tastes. However, she had to admit she was awe-struck at their skill – and their differences in style.

Kimi fought with the force of a million storms. She was confident, upfront and attempted to steamroll her opponent. And often times, she did. Riku had suffered several brutal blows and her sharingan's ability to study his movements helped her avoid his well-timed blood-attacks. She found exactly like Sasuke and Harumi, it was aggressive and intelligent. Clearly she spent too much time with her Aunt and Team Seven.

Riku, on the other hand, was a sun shower – completely unexpected and leaves you feeling woefully unprepared. He was quick and smaller than his sister – his dodging abilities were consistent and he had near mastered the substitution jutsu. He bided him time, allowing for Kimi's consistent attacks and analyzing her strategy in order to create his own. As his face indicated, he was his father's child and had clearly taken a liking to Team Erito's fighting style.

However, the fact they trained with far too many jonin was evident when Kimi body flickered behind Riku. He defended with a kick, which she went to catch and dodge, however it was chakra powered and she flew into the nearest wall. Hana's eyes widened and she threw her glance to Sakura who was grinning. Apparently the hugely pregnant woman was teaching Riku some tricks.

Kakashi threw up his hands. "Enough." The bruised and battered children stood up and went to the center of the arena. Kimi was frowning, clearly upset she had 'lost'. "You can become genin." Hana crossed her arms. She knew it was coming. With their skill and lack of boundaries, they were honestly an academy liability at this point. Hana couldn't suppress her smile, though. They were forces to be reckoned with.

* * *

Tensions were high in the Hokage's office that evening. Shikamaru had returned injured and with grave news. Rain had refused to join the shinobi union. Not only had they refused, but during the meeting, there had been ambush. Their reasoning: Konoha had too much power. They also weren't thrilled about the Cloud either. Both of the villages still had their tailed beasts, whereas the other nations didn't. The ever weary Rain did not want any part of it.

"To make matters worse," Naruto continued as he had taken the message from Shikamaru. "It appears as though Sound shinobi were among the ones who attacked in the ambush."

"Sound?" Sasuke incredulously.

The room was silent. If one listened hard enough they could hear the gears turning the room. Between Itachi, Hana, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke, there had to be something. Kakashi was the first to speak. "Makes sense."

"Makes sense? Seriously?" Hana spat back. Kakashi shrugged and sighed again.

"Sasuke, assemble a team of ANBU to infiltrate Rain and Sound. This is a surveillance operation, no combat. I'm not trying to start a war. Naruto, I need your contacts and any information they have about any of the smaller villages. Hana, begin preparing a jonin examination. We will need more jonin level shinobi soon – also speak with Konahamaru and Harumi about organizing a chunin exam." Hana nodded and knew Itachi didn't need instructions, the man was to stay behind and coordinate additional plans with Kakashi.

The office which was often filled with snarky comments and drabble about everything, but what was supposed to be getting done was oddly quiet. Hana wanted to chalk it up to Itachi not being there, but her and Sasuke could banter as well as the rest of them. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, clearly attempting to put the mission file together in a way that didn't make it an all-out suicide mission.

"Raven and Wolf," Hana suggested, knowing the two ANBU. They were excellent infiltrators and had been in ANBU since she was. Nearly a decade now.

Sasuke gave a curt nod, and took a not. "Orochimaru-"

"-is under intense surveillance by us and is within the Konoha area. It's not him. We'd have gotten contact from Yamato otherwise." Sasuke nodded slowly and turned his head back to the works.

Hana thumbed through files and put together a chunin exam team. Konahmaru, Harumi and Hanabi were the obvious choices. Diverse in their ways and diplomatic enough to engage with the other nations. Mission assigned.

The jonin exams, while her coordination, she needed proctors. Sai or Shikamaru were clear choices for part one. Shikamaru's hands were far to full however, Sai it was. Second part, needed someone who was darn near a psychopath. Who else could devise a way for genin to feel bloodlust in the Forest of Death? Kiba, done. Part three, individual fights. Lee was too emotional and talkative. Ino was too busy with the clinic and would hopefully be busy in interrogations soon. Tenten, however, seemed to have a lot of time on her hands lately. Proctors and stage developers assigned.

The door to the office flew open with an aggressive thud, earning them a glare from both owners of the place. It was Sakura, breathing heavy. "Hana, there's intel from Shikamaru." Hana's brows raised for a moment, until she noticed Itachi's habit rubbing off. She nodded curtly in acknowledgement. "He retrieved a school where they were attempting to steal several bloodlines from the village. Severa main family children are listed. The twins are in danger again."

"….as your daughter will be," Hana sighed back, trying not sound distraught. Why was it always the children? _Well they're not kidnapping people who could kill them_ , the logical part of her supplied. Sakura nodded slowly, her hands touching her stomach.

"They're always after our bloodlines. It's a fact of life." Hana gnawed her cheek, despite her confident tone. "I, for one, will not allow my life to be ruled by fear. Inform Kakashi." Sasuke stood up to accompany his wife to the Hokage's office, nodding dutifully to Hana on the way out.

Hana leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. For a brief moment, Hana had considered that maybe, just maybe, the curse that ruled her life was over. Alas, she realized ones with so much blood on their hands doesn't get to live a charmed life.

* * *

A/N: So this concludes Insolent. Now it certainly isn't the end for this crew, but I felt as though this story itself had come to an end. However, I will be writing a sequel seeing as I definitely left several loose ends lying around.

I hope you enjoyed Sutero Hana, despite her being OC, she has an extremely special place in my heart. I hope you enjoyed the bonds I tried to create in this AU because I think they're pretty important. The sequel is focus a lot these bonds and the more political aspects running a village (seeing as they are no longer the soldiers, but the commanders) so it will have a different feel, but still just as sassy as Insolent.

Anywho, let me know what you loved about this and what you hated? Is there anything you want me to clear up in the sequel? :) Reviews are always appreciated :D

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
